Muppet Treasure Planet
by JusSonic
Summary: Fanmake of the Disney film and Hoagie and Stitch AU story. Jim Hawkins, the Freelance Police and their friends found a treasure map to the infamous Treasure Planet, leading them on a journey against dangers, including the mysterious Long John Silver. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Story Within a Story

Author's note  
Hey folks, JusSonic here to begin the Muppet/Hoagie and Stitch version of _Treasure Planet_. This story is a story within a story, folks, plus it will fit in before Season 3.

KingHuffman, I may or may not add...actually, I believe I could.

And now, time to start.

Prologue: Story Within a Story

"Daddy, I can't sleep!" Yuna is heard crying from in her bedroom.

Stitch, followed by his partner Hoagie, came in as they saw the girl looking a bit untiredly. The alien remarks, "Awww, can't sleep, Yuna?"

"Not really. I am not roughed up yet."

"Oh, wanna hear a story?" Hoagie asks with a grin. "Did I tell you of the time that we got banished from..."

"Know that, Uncle Hoagie." Yuna remarks to her 'uncle' Hoagie dryly. Turning to her adopted father, she said, "And I heard all about the other cases. Is there any story that doesn't involve your adventures?"

"Actually, Stitch got one." Stitch said, sitting in a chair while holding up a book called 'Muppet Treasure Planet'. "Ta da!"

"'Muppet Treasure Planet;' I saw that movie."

"Nope, this is...well, it's kinda like the film but Stitch and I have made it with us in it." Hoagie remarks with a smile. "Come on, give it a shot. I think you will like the story."

"Well, all right, as long as it isn't boring." Yuna said with a sigh. She sits back and listens as Stitch opens while beginnign to read the story.

* * *

Our story within a story begins as we see a lot of space. Stitch narrates, _"Space is so majestic, so mysterious...and so big! Why on the clearest of nights, when all was calm and peaceful..."_

We see a large ship, majestic and imposing, sailing past the dark sky in space. It looks like that this will be a peaceful sail.

Stitch continues, _"There would be a lot of merchant ships with treasures and goods, all of them felt safe and secure; Too bad that these folks don't know that they were being followed...by pirates."_

We see another ship following the cargo ship with a Jolly Roger flag sailing on the mast. Pirates are following them.

_"The most feared of all pirates was the wicked Captain Flint."_

We see a man with a big beard, brown eyes, a black hat with matching coat with a white shirt, light brown trousers and brown boots, earrings and a reddish pirate bandana on his head in the crow's nest watching the scene. This was the Captain Flint. A song begins to play.

"Fire," Captain Flint orders his men as their cannons begin to blast the merchant ship. A battle begins to rage on.

Chorus: _**Shiver my timbers**__**  
**__**Shiver my soul**__**  
**__**Yo ho, heave ho**_

_**There are men whose hearts**__**  
**__**are as black as coal**__**  
**__**Yo ho, heave ho**_

Wart and Snout: _**And they sailed their ship**__**  
**__**'cross the ocean blue**__**  
**__**A bloodthirsty captain**__**  
**__**and a cutthroat crew**_

Gorilla Grodd: _**It's as dark a tale**__**  
**__**as was ever told**__**  
**__**Of the lust for treasure**__**  
**__**and the love of gold**_

We see that the battle is a hologram coming from a book that a trio is watching in their bed. One of them is a blond boy wearing a white shirt, brown vest, gray trousers, white long socks and black shoes. His name is Jim Hawkins.

The other is a blue-furred whatever/alien with bug eyes and a long crooked nose. He's wearing a light blue shirt and a black vest. His name is Gonzo, one of Jim's friends.

The last one is a brown-furred rat with a black nose. He's wearing a red cap, a white shirt and a blue and orange vest under winter clothes. His name is Rizzo, the other one of Jim's friends.

_"Like a wolf overtaking its prey..."_

"Boys," A voice rang out, making Jim yelps as he shuts the book quickly. The trio of friends pretends to be innocent as a woman came into the room. "Didn't I tell you three to go to bed?"

The woman is a slender one with fair skin, brown hair, blue eyes, a white cap, and a crimson dress with puffy white sleeves. Her name is Sarah Hawkins, Jim's mother whom ran the Benbow Inn. She took Gonzo and Rizzo in as they are homeless and the woman knew that her son Jim needs some friends.

"Awww, come on! We were getting to the best part!" Gonzo protests to Sarah with a frown. "They were shooting cannons and stuff!"

"Ugh, you think that was best?" Rizzo ask Gonzo with a frown. "I'm glad to avoid stuff like that!"

"Mom, come on. Let's wait until the story's over to go to sleep, please!" Jim insists to Sarah, giving her the puppy eyes looks.

Sarah couldn't help but smile a bit. She never could resist Jim's puppy-eyes. The woman asks, "Oh, could those eyes get any bigger?"

"Really; Wanna see?" Gonzo ask as he pulls Jim's eyes to help them get bigger, but the woman stops him before he causes any unnecessary pain.

"That was a figure of speech. Make room."

Sarah sat down next to the trio as Jim opens the book to continue watching the hologram happen once more while the combat continues like mad.

_Like a wolf, overtaking its prey, the wicked Flint and his crew came from out of nowhere..."_

Chorus: _**Shiver my timbers**__**  
**__**Shiver my sides**__**  
**__**Yo ho, heave ho**_

_**There are hungers as strong**__**  
**__**as the winds and tides**__**  
**__**Yo ho, heave ho**_

Bud and Lou: _**And those buccaneers**__**  
**__**drown their sins in rum**_

Fat Cat: _**The devil himself would**__**  
**__**have to call them scum**_

Irken Tallest: _**Every **__**man aboard would have**__**  
**__**killed his mate**__**  
**__**For a bag of guineas**__**  
**__**or a piece of eight**_

Gorilla Grodd: _**A piece of eight**_

Isis: _**A piece of eight**_

Three pirates: _**A five, six, seven, eight**_

Statues: _**Hulla wacka, ulla wacka**__**  
**__**Something not right**__**  
**__**Many wicked icky things**__**  
**__**gonna happen tonight**_

_**Hulla wacka, moolah wacka**__**  
**__**Space man beware**_

Artie, Griff and Waddles: _**When the money in the ground**__**  
**__**There's murder in the air**_

Statues: _**Murder in the air**_

"One more time now!" Dr. Hamsterviel orders as we see Fat Cat and his goons swinging aboard the cargo ship with ropes.

Chorus: _**Shiver my timbers**__**  
**__**Shiver my bones**__**  
**__**Yo ho, heave ho**_

_**There are secrets that sleep**__**  
**__**with old Davy Jones**__**  
**__**Yo ho, heave ho**_

Mepps and Mole: _**When the mainsail's set**__**  
**__**and the anchor's weighed**__**  
**__**There's no turning back**__**  
**__**from any course that's laid**_

Pirates: _**And when greed and villainy**__**  
**__**sail the sea**__**  
**__**You can bet your boots**__**  
**__**there'll be treachery**_

Chorus: _**There'll be treachery**_

We now see Captain Flint opening a chest with one leg, spilling the contents onto the ground. The pirate held the loot with one hand, laughing greedily.

_"After getting their spoils, the pirate crew then...vanished without a trace."_

_**Shiver my timbers**__**  
**__**Shiver my sails**__**  
**__**Dead men tell no tales**_

As Jim turns the page, we see the ship disappearing from sight, making him and Gonzo said, "Cool!"

"But scary." Rizzo said with a shudder. A pirate captain that can disappear and reappear, no one knows how he was able to do it or how to capture the pirate at all.

_"No one has ever found Captain Flint's secret trove. But stories told that it still waits to be found in its hidden place. Somewhere in the farthest reaches of the galaxy, the loot is there, stowed with riches beyond one's imagination. The loot of a thousand worlds..."_

"Treasure Planet; Jim and Gonzo exclaims at once. The two have a dream of finding Treasure Planet, claiming the riches of a thousand worlds, though Gonzo mostly for the danger.

As Sarah closes the book and put it back onto the shelf, she sat back down as Gonzo ask, "So how did that Flint guy do it?"

"Yeah," Jim exclaims, climbing onto the top of his bed post. "How did he swoop out of nowhere?" The boy jumps off and lands onto the bed before scuttling underneath the covers. "And disappeared without anyone catching him?

"And without a trace too?"

"No one knows." Sarah remarks then smirks mischievously as she pulls Jim out of the covers and begins to tickle him like mad.

"Tickle me, tickle me!" Gonzo exclaims eagerly. Sarah obeys as she begins to tickle him along with Rizzo as well.

"Whoa, whoa; keep me out of this! Ha ha ha," Rizzo laughs madly as he gets tickled by Sarah, "Enough, enough!"

"Well, I think it's time for three little space pirates to go to bed." Sarah said, tucking Jim and his friends into bed. They have finished reading the book, now it's time for bed.

Sarah heard a squeak, pulling out a Big Bird doll. As she gave it to Jim, her son asks hopefully, "Any chance that anyone would find Treasure Planet?"

"Son, I think that's more like a legend like Bigfoot or Lugia."

"Hey, those two are real!" Gonzo insists eagerly to Sarah. "And so is Treasure Planet!"

"I hope the monsters aren't real!" Rizzo exclaims with a shudder. "But if Treasure Planet is real, I can trade all that loot for a decent meal!"

"What's wrong with food scraps?"

"You're right, it's real." Sarah giggles as she kisses Jim right on the forehead, along with and Gonzo and Rizzo, kissing the three boys goodnight.

"Night, mom," Jim yawns as he and his friends prepare to head to sleep for the night.

"Good night, boys. Sweet dreams."

With that, Sarah turns the light off, closing the door as she leaves the bedroom, plunging the room into darkness. Unknown to her, rustling is heard under the covers then a light appears under the covers. A voice from a book is heard narrating from under them. Looks like Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo aren't asleep just yet!

_"Ih, there are nights in space where the gentle breeze, inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, can make one's soul take flight in a whole new way!"_

Author's note  
And thus, the story begins. Where is Treasure Planet? In the next chapter, Jim is grown up but always in trouble with the law, along with Gonzo and Rizzo. We also meet Kermit, Hoagie, Stitch (story versions), Fozzie, Bunsen, Beaker, Camilla and Yolanda. Read, review and suggest.

Captain Flint's appearance came from _Muppet Treasure Island _of course.

Fat Cat, Mepps, Wart, Sout and Mole come from _Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers_.

Isis, Bud, Lou, Artie, Griff and Waffles came from _Krypto the Superdog_.

Doctor Hamsterviel is from the Lilo and Stitch series.

The Irken Tallest are Invader Zim's bosses.

Gorilla Grodd came from the DC Comics.

The song in this chapter is from _Muppet Treasure Island_, with more to come.


	2. Chapter 1: Hawkins Troublemaker

Author's note  
Interesting idea, KingHuffman; Perhaps I could use your idea sometime in the fic. Anyway, let's get back to our story.

Chapter 1: Hawkins Troublemaker

Five years later...

Three figures are seen sharing a solar surfer through the sky, laughing. It's Jim, 5 years older than we last saw him, with Gonzo and Rizzo, having the time of their life.

"Yeah, all right; this is fun!" Gonzo laughs madly as he and his pals sure through the sky. "All right, Jim, let's do this!"

"Of course," Jim exclaims, stepping on a button behind himself that retracts the sail.

Rizzo yelps as he and his pals close their eyes while the gang begins falling. Jim did some aerial spins. As the trio are about to hit the ground, the boy hits the button that brought the sail up again, making the device fly forward.

"Argh; Geez, don't do that again!" Rizzo protests to Jim in alarm. "Every time you do, I have a heart attack!"

"Lighten up, Rizzo! It's fun!" Gonzo exclaims in delight. The trio crashes through a barrier of a local mining company, causing the alarm to go off. While the weirdo and Jim ignore it, the surfer slides on an iron tube, leaving sparks.

"Whoa, whoa; are you crazy? We just entered this place illegally! We're going to get in trouble with the Autobots again!"

"Come on, not like those bots will catch us in time!" Jim cheers wildly.

"Yeah, live a little, do some stunts!" Gonzo exclaims. He and Jim laughs as the trio flew off the tube. Rizzo groans in worry. He always hates it when his pals get like this.

Rizzo yelps as he, Jim and Gonzo saw a large digging machine nearby. The human prepares to time the next stunt quickly, because one false move would mean that it's all over.

"And now, time for a daring feat performed by the Great Gonzo and Jim Hawkins with assistance from Rizzo!" Gonzo exclaims as Jim made the sail became retract again.

Rizzo screams like a girl as the trio flew right to the digging machine. Fortunately they went through it in one piece, landing on the other side. The rat groans, "Ugh! I can't take these close calls!"

"Yes! Another new feat conquered by the Great Gonzo and Jim Hawkins!" Jim cheers as he held the sail, the trio kept on flying. Looks like the boys are having a time of their lives all right.

Unfortunately, the trio of friends heard sirens behind themselves. They turn to see the Autobots Optimus Prime and Bumblebee flying to them, making the trio groan.

"Uh oh, busted," Gonzo groans as Jim sighs while being forced to pull over. Looks like he and his friends are in trouble again.

"I told you, guys." Rizzo said to his friends glumly. Not good. Sarah is going to give the boys a earful once they get back to the Benbow Inn.

* * *

The inn was booming with business as usual. Sarah was carrying food to a table as a customer named Rowlf calls out while waving his glass around, "Hey, Sarah! More milk!"

"Right, refills on the milk; I will be there soon." Sarah said as she heads over to the table to three customers named Gary, Mary and Walter. "All right, a dozen pancakes..." The woman drops a plate in front of Gary, "Oatmeal and milk." She drops the next plate in front of Mary, "And cereal for the little Muppet."

Sarah set a bowl of cereal in front of Walter, who smiles while saying, "Thanks, Mrs. Hawkins!" He plunges his face into the cereal happily.

"Enjoy your meal."

Sarah goes over to six characters at a table, all friends of her family. One of them is a reading a paper. It's a short, skinny, green frog with a funny collar around his neck and arms and legs as thin as twigs. His name is Kermit the Frog, the head of the local science community.

The second character is a ten-year-old male human Caucasian wearing a medium blue shirt, light brown pants and dark brown pilot's cap with attached goggles. He is of average height (by ten-year-old standards) and rather on the pudgy side. He also appears to be wearing detective clothing. His name is Hoagie Gilligan AKA Numbuh 2, part of the Freelance Police.

The third character is a dark blue-furred male alien creature resembling a cross between a dog and a koala with bat-like ears. His name is Experiment 626 AKA Stitch, Hoagie's partner and the other half of the Freelance Police.

The fourth character is a slight brown-furred bear with a pink nose. He's wearing a dark brown hat and a white handkerchief with pink dots around his neck. His name is Fozzie Bear, Kermit's best friend.

The fifth character is a green bald Muppet wearing a lab coat with a blue shirt and a red tie and is also wearing glasses over nonexistent eyes. His name is Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, a scientist at the scientist community.

The last character is a pinkish Muppet with red hair, a somewhat weird mouth and is wearing a lab coat, a blue shirt, and a black tie. His name is Beaker, Bunsen's assistant.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, it's a madhouse so far." Sarah apologizes as she place the group's meal right in front of them.

"Stitch like madhouse! Keeps meega on toes," Stitch laughs as he ate his meal like mad.

"Right, give us more time to do some fights." Hoagie chuckles a bit as he ate his sandwich.

"Anyhoo, it's all right, Sarah. Seeing you is enough for me." Kermit said while putting his paper down, assuring Sarah that seeing her makes up for the delay.

"As usual, flattery will get you nowhere." Sarah remarks with a smirk while walking off.

"Oh, nice one, Kermit," Hoagie remarks with a chuckle, "Betcha you got your lines from Austin Powers."

"Well, Kermit has been lonely lately. He has been sadly unable to find any one in his life." Bunsen explains making Beaker beeps in agreement.

"Yeah, nowadays, the frog is a Single Green Male! Wocka wocka," Fozzie laughs making Kermit to roll his eyes at this. As usual, his bear friends like to make some bad jokes.

"Well, time to eat, Beaker. Scrambled eggs, bacon and coffee to wash it all down; let's eat!"

Beaker beeps as he nods. But before the gang can start or continue eating, a monster named Behemoth came to the table. Kermit said to him, "Oh, howdy ho there. Why are you here? Do you have friends?"

"What? Cat got your..." Fozzie begins to say, about to do another joke. Suddenly Behemoth took a massive piece out of the table, eating the gang's food in the progress. They look stunned as the monster leaves.

"Well, luckily Stitch and I brought some lunches." Hoagie said as Stitch took out some sandwiches, sharing it with his partner and the others.

"Where do you keep those sandwiches?" Kermit ask Stitch curiously since the alien has no pockets to put the sandwiches in, along with anything else.

"None of your darn business, Kermit." Stitch remarks, giving out the usual response to anyone who wants to know where he keeps his stuff on his own person.

"Well, isn't he cute?" Sarah asks with a smile as she came up to the gang in amusement.

"Yeah, that guy needs some wood in his diet." Hoagie jokes a bit, making some of the others roll their eyes at this. Like Fozzie, the fat boy likes to tell bad jokes as well.

"Don't do that again." Stitch remarks to Hoagie dryly.

"Speaking of 'cute', how are Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo doing?" Bunsen asks Sarah with a smile, wanting to know how Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo has been doing lately.

"Oh, my son and his friends are doing much better. Yes, they have some rough spots, but I think they're coming along." Sarah said with a smile while lifting a few plates off a table.

Well, Sarah thought that the mentioned trio was doing fine, but the door was slammed open. The woman and everyone in the place gasps or look surprised as Optimus and Bumblebee came in, holding the guilty looking Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo.

"Mrs. Hawkins?" Optimus calls out to the worried Sarah sternly.

"Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo!" Sarah gasps as she drops off the dishes, causing them to break upon hitting the floor. Not again!

"Well, looks like another rough spot on the road." Stitch remarks with a chuckle. "Shall we watch, Hoagie?"

"Don't have anything else better to do." Hoagie said with a shrug.

"Hey guys, thanks for the lift." Jim remarks sarcastically as he prepares to head off, but Optimus kept his hold on the boy tightly; Looks like he isn't getting off that easily.

"Hey, Bumblebee, pal; Mind squeezing me tightly; I can still escape easily!" Gonzo exclaims to Bumblebee eagerly, wanting the hold to be a bigger challenge. The Autobot squeezes his hold on the weirdo tightly, making him almost lose air. "Whoa, thanks! Now this is one stunt that I can get behind!"

"What did they do now?" Sarah asks the Autobots with a groan.

"We apprehended your son and his friends operating a solar surfer near a construction site." Optimus explains sternly to Jim's mother.

"Right; they broke violation 100, section 12, paragraph, er..." Bumblebee pauses, trying to remember the rest of the rule or restriction.

"Eight." Jim explains awkwardly and helpfully, sort of, to Bumblebee while rolling his eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem!" Gonzo exclaims happily making Jim nudges him a bit in annoyance.

"Uh, for the record, I didn't want to go through with this illegal activity in the first place but Jim and Gonzo forced me into it." Rizzo explains, trying to plead his innocence to the Autobots. "Just let me off and I can forget that this happen!"

"Yet you went along with it so you're guilty of association!" Optimus points out to Rizzo, making the rat groan a bit. Of course, they always get him on that. Turning back to Sarah, the Autobot continues, "Now, you are aware that this is a violation on Mr. Hawkins's probation. The reason why we didn't arrest the weirdo because he's an endangered species, the last of his kind..."

"Thank you being a Whatever." Gonzo exclaims with a smile.

"As for the rat, this is the fourth offense that he committed by association."

"Now yes, I know." Sarah begins to say in worry. She doesn't want her son and his friends to get locked up, especially Jim again. "Could we just..."

"Hey, allow me, Sarah!" Kermit said as he and his group came up to the Autobots, wanting to help Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo, "Howdy ho there, Autobots! My name is Kermit the Frog, head of the local scienice community! Heard of me?"

The Autobots of course stare at Kermit blankly. Fozzie ask in surprise, "No? Come on, Kermit also owns _The Muppet Show_. Come on; tell me that you heard of that."

"They are Autobots; they don't have time for TV." Bunsen explains to Kermit and Fozzie worried.

"Are any of you the boy's father?" Optimus ask Kermit's group sternly.

"Well, no, not really, they are only family friends along with Kermit." Sarah explains to the Autobots sheepishly.

"Though Bunsen does have a time machine so there's that possibility." Stitch admits to the Autobots; Hearing that made everyone in the room, minus the Autobots and non-queasy ones, look at the alien uneasily for what he just said.

"Now that's just gross, Stitch." Hoagie remarks to Stitch, frowning at what his partner just said.

The Autobots leans to the group as they both snap at once, "Back off!" Beaker yelps in fear as he hides behind a worried Bunsen. Those robots can be scary when offended.

"Uh, thanks fellows, but I will handle it from here." Sarah said to her friends, not wanting them to get into any trouble with the Autobots.

"Right, okay." Fozzie said nervously then whispers to Sarah, "Please don't make us do that again."

"Right, now due to repeated violations, their surfer will be confiscated." Bumblebee said, getting back to business mode. "If this happens again, then either of them will be heading off to Juvenile Detention."

"The slammer," Optimus adds sternly.

"The kiddie jailhouse."

"Okay, okay, we get it! Geez, no need to give us further hints already!" Rizzo snaps to the Autobots in frustration.

"Thank you officer, this won't happen again, I will be sure of it." Sarah promises as she took Jim and his friends out of the Autobots' hands. At least the surfer is confiscated instead of the trio being arrested. That's a good sign this time.

"Madame, we have seen cases like them all the time." Optimus explains to Sarah sternly.

"Right, street rats," Bumblebee adds, explaining the cases of criminals like Jim and his friends.

"No futures."

"Ditch diggers."

"Oh, ditch diggers!" Gonzo exclaims in delight. "Hey, when I get into trouble again, can I be a ditch digger? I wanted to try one cool stunt like that!"

"Gonzo," Some of Sarah's friends groan to Gonzo. As usual, the weirdo would do anything for a cool stunt, no matter what trouble he gets into.

"Do it again and you will be one. Take care, madam." Optimus said to Gonzo first then bowing to Sarah before he and Bumblebee took their leave. Once they leave, there is an awkward moment, though the customers went back to what they were doing.

"Boys, get to work, now." Sarah said to Gonzo and Rizzo who sighs and went to work. They also worked at the inn with Jim to help, sort of, pull their weight. "And you both get double time for what you two and Jim did today."

As Gonzo and Rizzo prepare to get to work, two other employees frowns at them; One of them is a white hen with red things on her head and on her yellow beak, yellow legs, blue eyes and eyelashes. Her name is Camilla, Gonzo's chicken girlfriend.

The other employee is a brown-furred rat with blonde haired in a ponytail by a purple bow. She is wearing a blue shirt and skirt. Her name is Yolanda Rat, Rizzo's girlfriend.

"Honestly, Rizzo, why can't you ever say no?" Yolanda asks Rizzo with an annoyed sigh. "You're going to miss out on our dates if you keep this up."

"Not my fault that my pals are so convincing!" Rizzo snaps in frustration as he looks for some table scraps. "Help me find some table scraps while we work, okay?"

"Dump them out already; should've stayed out of trouble, Rizzo."

"Rats and I don't mean us!'

"You should've seen it, Camilla! We went right through that machine like pros!" Gonzo exclaims to Camilla happily. The chicken clucks in concern. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but still, it was so cool!"

Sarah glares at Jim who is getting some plates, not saying a word. The woman snaps, "Jim, I have had it with you and your friends! Do you want to be send to Juvenile Hall, is that what you want?" The two walk off as they go to clean a table. "Jim, look at me! Why is it that it's hard for me to keep the inn going when you three are always in..."

"Mom, it's no big deal." Jim said with an annoyed sigh as he picks up a plate. "I don't see why those Autobots always make a big case with what I do. I mean, no one was around anyway. Those robots can't leave us...oh, never mind." The boys decide to head to the kitchen with the dirty dishes. No point in continuing this discussion right now.

"Hey, Sarah; I am still wanting my milk!" Rowlf calls out while hitting his glass on the table.

"Hold on, Rowlf, I'm coming!" Sarah exclaims in frustration. Turning back to Jim, she said sadly, "I just don't want you to throw your future away. Do you understand?"

As Sarah heads off to serve Rowlf, Jim glares at his mother while sighing, "What future?" Ever since his father walked out as such years ago, the boy doesn't have much of a future to look forward to.

Author's note  
Well, Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo have it rough, don't they? Even Sarah doesn't know what to do with them anymore. In the next chapter, a man named Billy Bones crash landed near the place, giving something to Jim's group and warning them about 'the cyborg'. And after he died, the inn is invaded by pirates! Can our heroes escape; also, another song from _Muppet Treasure Island_; Read, review and suggest.

Gary, Mary and Walter are two humans and the newest Muppet from _The Muppets_.

Stitch's comment about the time machine possibility is from the fourth episode of the second season of the Sam and Max series.


	3. Chapter 2: Pirate Invasion

Chapter 2: Pirate Invasion

It was nighttime as Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo were standing on each other, the rat was trying to turn the lantern off with Yolanda and Camilla watching on.

"Watch out for my ear." Jim said to his friends in precaution.

"Sorry." Gonzo apologizes to Jim while holding Rizzo.

"Steady, steady!" Rizzo exclaims to his friends while preparing to shut the lamp off.

"Oh, I hate my life." Jim said with a groan.

"I hate your life too." Gonzo said with a sigh.

"Yeah, do we," Yolanda remarks as Camilla clucks a bit in agreement.

"If I have a life, I'd hate it." Rizzo said while rolling his eyes a bit.

"I wish that we do whatever my dad did when I was a little boy." Jim said with a sad sigh. "I mean, go out and go sailing, such. Dad was a cabin boy when he sailed off at my age and he wind up a first mate."

"Wait, you want us to run off and leave everyone?" Gonzo ask Jim in disbelief. Granted, the human's life is terrible but it isn't right for the trio to run off and worry Sarah and the others like this.

"Who's everyone? My mom thinks I'm the biggest troublemaker around here."

"Come on, your mother doesn't hate you." Yolanda said with a sigh. "She was worried whenever you get into trouble.

"Yeah; besides, you got us, right?" Gonzo ask Jim, trying to cheer the human up a bit.

"Right, we're family." Rizzo said as he finally turns the lantern off. Of course, the rat yelps as he, Gonzo and Jim fell to the ground.

As Yolanda and Camilla heads over to help the trio up, Jim frowns while saying, "Some family we are. Face it, Rizzo, we don't exactly look alike."

"All right, all right, so you're a human being, Yolanda and I are rats, Camilla is a chicken and Gonzo is a...a..."

"A Whatever," Gonzo explains to Rizzo since the best way to call the weirdo is a Whatever since no one knows especially what he is at all.

"Yeah, but we're still family." Rizzo said with a shrug. After all, even if the group doesn't look alike, at least they're family. "And don't forget your mother; As well as Kermit, Fozzie, the Freelance Police, Bunsen and Beaker."

"True, but I wish my life is better and great like in the stories told by space sailors who come by the inn." Jim said with a smile, "Going through the galaxies, searching for lost treasures."

"Yeah! Discovering new civilizations and weird people," Gonzo laughs. Jim took out a compass. His father left it to him before the man walked out on his family for good. It's the closest things that the boy has to remember him by.

"With this compass that my father passed down to me!"

"Off to Zanzibar to fight the Zanibarbarians!" Gonzo exclaims eagerly as Camilla clucks a bit, getting into the whole thing.

"Here we go again." Rizzo said with a sigh. Even when his pals aren't getting themselves (and the rat) into trouble, they are eagerly wanting to go to other worlds in the universe.

"To the southwest is the pirates' galleons," Jim exclaims with a happy laugh.

"To the southeast, multi-armed Zanzibanian shark women and their exploding wigs of death," Yolanda exclaims with a laugh.

"To the northwest, dirty dishes," Sarah yells from inside the inn, making everyone confused.

"How does she do that?" Gonzo ask confused. For some reason, Sarah tends to hear what the group said at times even though she isn't outside or in the same room as they are.

"Come in, I'll wash." Jim sighs as he and his pals goes inside the inn to get to the dirty dishes part.

"I'll dry." Rizzo said with a nod.

"I'll break." Gonzo said with a shrug. The weirdo always breaks the dishes at times.

* * *

As the group goes to work, Jim begins to sing.

Jim: _**I look around here and I want to cry**_

"Yeah, tell me about it." Gonzo said with a sigh.

_**I feel like the world is passing me by.**_

"It is." Yolanda points out with a shrug.

_**And I just can't help but wonder**__**  
**__**Am I doomed to wash and dry**__**  
**__**And is it a curse I'm under to do it till I die?**_

"Oh I hope not!" Gonzo exclaims as the others mumble (cluck in Camilla's case) in agreement. Jim smiles and jumps onto a table as he pretends to be using a sword.

_**When I could be an explorer**_

"Sure you could," Gonzo insists, smiling at what Jim is doing.

_**Sailing off to distant lands**_

"Watch yourself; whoa!" Rizzo exclaims as he and Yolanda works to keep Jim from falling off the table.

_**Instead of spending every afternoon**__**  
**__**just getting dishpan hands**_

Jim got off the table, sighing while singing to his pals.

_**My future looks like nowhere that I want to be**_

Group: _**There's gotta be something better**__**  
**__**Something better**_

Jim: _**There's gotta be something better than this for me**_

"Now you're talking!" Gonzo exclaims excitedly. He sings while dancing with a mop.

Gonzo: _**If it's weird and wild let's go and find it.**_ (Laughing)  
_**The crazier, the better is what I say**_

"That's true." Yolanda said with a smile as Rizzo sang next.

Rizzo: _**To tell the truth I really wouldn't mind it**_

"Mind what?" Gonzo ask Rizzo as Camilla clucks in question.

_**If we found someplace with ten square meals a day!**_

The friends smile as they pretend to have a sword fight.

Group: _**Let danger call my name**_

Rizzo: (freaked out) _**If it does, I'm gonna hide!**_

Jim: _**I'll put my courage to the test**_

Gonzo and Yolanda: _**And we'll be by your side**_**.**

Rizzo: (singing in synch) _**They'll be by your side**_**!**

Jim: _**There's gotta be something better than this**_

Others: _**Something more than this**_

Jim: _**I know that there's so much out there to see**_

Others: _**To see**_

Jim: _**And I know this life I'm living can't be my destiny**_

Others: _**Destiny!**_

All: _**There's gotta be something better**__**  
**__**Something better...**_

Jim: _**There's gotta be something better than this for me**_

"And me!" Gonzo exclaims with a smile to Jim.

"Hey, wait a minute, what about me?" Rizzo ask with a frown. Soon the song is about to come to an end.

All: _**There's something better than this for you and me!**_

The gang finishes the song as they repeated 'me'. Of course, once it's done, Stitch came in, looking annoyed as he snaps, "Ay, enough singing! Stitch is haven't enough! Coffee cake, get Stitch coffee," The alien smashes some bottles making the others run from him. "Stitch got the horror, meega wants coffee cake!"

Jim grabs Stitch, steadying him while saying, "All right, all right, just one more."

"Don't be getting him anymore coffee cake!" An annoyed Sarah is heard yelling from somewhere in the inn, much to the group's, including Stitch's, confusion once more.

"How does she stinking do that?" Stitch asks in confusion by what just happened.

* * *

Later, after closing hours, Jim's group is on the roof, moping there. Yolanda said, "Well, despite what happened, today wasn't a big loss."

"You could talk. You weren't threatened with going to prison." Rizzo groans to Yolanda in despair.

"Sssh," Jim said to his friends quietly. The group is listening in to Sarah having a conversion with Kermit's group who are still hanging around.

"Not sure how you do it, Sarah." Kermit said with a sigh. "I mean running an inn and raise criminals...err, I mean a human boy like Jim and a Whatever like Gonzo and a rat like Rizzo."

Camilla clucks a bit as Fozzie said, "You must have great patience when doing so, Sarah."

"Running it? Patience," Sarah asks her friends with an annoyed sigh. "I don't know what to do anymore. Ever since Jim's father left, it's one disaster after another."

"Come on, sure Jim get into trouble and yeah, Gonzo makes things worst while talking Rizzo into their mischief but the trio is smart." Bunsen said as Beaker beeps in agreement. "Why if I remember why, Jim build his first surfer when he was 11 years old!"

"See? At least things are going better at least." Gonzo said to Jim making him smile a bit.

"Yeah, but Jim is slipping in school and is always getting into trouble!" Sarah said in sadness and frustration. "Whenever I try talking to him, it's like I'm talking to a stranger."

"At least Jim doesn't have any short-term memory like Stitch at times." Hoagie remarks with a shrug.

"AHHHHH; WHERE AM I?" Stitch asks in confusion, forgetting where he was at once.

Jim sighs in sadness as he looks up to the sky. It looks like there's no chance of repairing his strained relationship with his mother. Just then, the boy saw something, making him ask, "Wait, guys, what's that?"

The others turn and saw something: a ship is falling from the sky. Camilla clucks in shock as the ship crashed onto the dock.

"Wow, what a crash!" Gonzo exclaims in amazement as the gang dropped from the roof and rushes over to the ship. "I gotta try that sometime!"

"Never mind that, Gonzo! We got to see if someone's alive in there!" Jim exclaims as his group rushes over to the ship. "Hello? Anyone in there; Are you okay?"

Before Jim could tap on the window, someone appear, pressing against the window, making Yolanda calls out in shock, "AHHH!" It's a man with white hair and brown eyes; he wears a brown ascot, a brown vest with light brown coat and a white shirt, a gray trousers, white socks and black shoes.

The window is open as the man fell out, holding a small chest to his chest. The others gasp as Gonzo exclaims, "Whoa!"

"He died? And this is supposed to be a Disney fanmake!" Rizzo exclaims in shock and disbelief.

Suddenly the man woke up and grabs onto Jim, freaking him out as the stranger exclaims, "Help! He's after me! He's all over, can you see him? Eyes like hard stones and the tattoo revealing his true nature!"

"Okay, I think you're either out of it or you're drunk." Yolanda said in concern, wondering about the stranger's sanity. Camilla clucks a bit.

"He's after my chest; that horrible cyborg and his band of cutthroats!"

"Wait, pirates?" Jim asks the man in surprise. "Who are you anyway?"

"I be Billy Bones..." The man known as Billy Bones explains as he lifts the chest up on his back. "But if they be wanting it, then those monsters will have to pry it from Billy Bones's cold, dead fingers and...AHHH," Billy drops the chest, coughing like mad.

"Whoa, whoa, no need to make us, sick. Give me your arm." Jim said as he took the man's arm, the chest stuck in Billy's fist. "Come on."

"Hey, no fair! I wanted to be sick!" Gonzo protests to his friends, wanting a stunt like sickness.

"My...chest; Yeah, good lad," Billy said in a weirdo like voice while the gang carried the pirate to the inn. He needs help but it looks like it's too late for this man.

"Your mom is going to love this." Rizzo remarks sarcastically.

"Oh, you think?" Jim remarks back to the rat sarcastically as it begins to rain.

Jim wonders how his mother will react to this.

* * *

In the inn, Sarah flips a switch on the window to change the blinds from the outside rainfall to Toon Town City, then to the outback of Down Unda and to Twilight Town.

"Thanks for listening; you don't know how desperate I am." Sarah remarks with a sigh to Kermit's group.

"No problem, there will be a charge though." Stitch remarks to Sarah with a mischievous smirk.

"Stitch, we aren't charging her for anything." Hoagie said to Stitch with an annoyed sigh.

"So?"

"At least it helps." Sarah said while sitting down. The group was packing up their things and is preparing to leave.

But as the gang prepare to leave, Kermit turns to put a comforting flipper on Sarah's flipper while saying, "Come on, Sarah. Everything's going to be okay. You'll see."

"Sure, one day Jim will come around." Fozzie assures to Sarah with a grin. "I mean, he isn't always going to be like this, right?"

"Yeah, but I keep dreaming one day." Sarah said while opening a locket. It shows a hologram of Jim as a kid, happily and without getting into trouble. "One day, I would open that door and there's Jim, just as I imagine him to be."

"Yes, so I can imagine." Bunsen said as the hologram now shows Jim playing with a little top. Those were good times for Sarah indeed.

"A smiling, happy little boy, holding a little pet..." Sarah smiles as the hologram shows little Jim holding onto a monster whose claws kept getting into his face. "And he would beg me to let him keep it."

Kermit opens the door. Suddenly the group gasps as Jim came in, holding Billy while his friends are behind her. Beaker beeps in shock and surprise at this.

"Wow, I didn't think humans can be pets now!" Stitch exclaims in amazement.

"Must be one of those human pet programs," Hoagie chuckles a bit, joining in on Stitch's joke.

"Jim, what in the world," Sarah asks Jim in shock and alarm. What's going on here? Who is this man?

"Mom, he's hurt, bad! The man needs help!" Jim insists as he set Billy onto the ground with the man's chest not too far away.

"Calm down, calm down," Bunsen said as he and Beaker came over to check on Billy carefully. The scientist Muppet sighs, "Sadly, I don't think this man has much time left on this world."

"My chest...he will be coming soon." Billy groans as he reaches for his chest and presses the dials on it to open the thing. The man then takes out a round thing wrapped in cloth. "You can't let them find this..."

"What do you mean? What's coming?" Yolanda asks in concern. Jim yelps as Billy grabs the boy, pulling him down as if to let Jim listen to his very last words.

"The cyborg...beware..."

"The cyborg, yes we know." Jim said to Billy in concern. The pirate needs to calm down; otherwise he will die quickly enough.

"Ay. But also, beware...running with scissors and other pointy objects. It's all fun and games until someone loses a...AHHHHH!" Billy was cut off as he screams before slid down to the floor with Gonzo grabbing the ball.

Billy lay onto the floor with his eyes closed, what he said was his last words. Jim gasps as he calls out, "Billy!"

Rizzo gulps in fear as he realizes something. The rat begins to say slowly, "We're standing in a room..." He then yells out the last part, "...WITH A DEAD GUY!"

Most of the group then screams in terror. Sarah exclaims, "Calm down, everyone, calm down! We mustn't panic!"

"Too late, we're panicking!" Hoagie exclaims as he screams with Stitch. Suddenly lights came from outside, causing everyone to stop screaming. "What the...?"

"Great, Stitch was enjoying screaming and this happen!" Stitch groans a bit.

Outside, a ship was floating down in front of the inn. Gonzo and Camilla heads over to the window and peeks through the screen. They saw many figures in the darkness coming towards the inn.

Camilla clucks loudly as Gonzo calls out, "I think we better go! Run!"

Jim grabs Rizzo and Yolanda as they and everyone but Fozzie begin rushing up the stairs. The bear glances at the door but yelps as he saw a spear piercing through the door. Fozzie exclaims, "Bye!"

Fozzie rushes upstairs to follow his friends as a bunch of pirates crash through the windows and doors of the inns, resulting in a small fire to be made in the kitchen. A blind pirate named Blind Pew came in, laughing, "Oh, Billy! Billy Bones...trick or treat!"

A pirate named Megavolt yells out, "Come on out, Billy Bones! We know you have the map! Where are you, Billy Bones?" The villain zaps a table, destroying it. "Where are you, Billy?"

Kermit reach a window and push it open, looking down to see a horse that is pulling a cart waiting below, looking up to them and whining a bit. The frog said, "Stay, don't move!"

"He's a horse who obeys ya. Where else can he go?" Hoagie asks Kermit dryly.

Downstairs, the pirates look throughout the window. One of them, Uncle Deadly, found Billy's body on the floor as he searches it. The pirate exclaims, "Billy's dead! And he doesn't have the map!"

"Someone else here must've have it!" Johnny Fiama snaps as he pushes through some stuff quickly in determination. "Where is it?"

"It has to be here somewhere!" His assistant Sal the Monkey exclaims furiously.

Some of the gang saw the shadow of a pirate pointing at the stairs as if ordering the boys to head upstairs. Stitch exclaims madly, "Come on, let Stitch have them!" The alien prepares to jump to fight the bad guys but Fozzie and Hoagie held him back. "Come on!"

"No, no, we can't! They will overpower ya!" Fozzie exclaims to Stitch in concern.

"Right, kick some butt later, Stitch. Let's get out of here now!" Hoagie exclaims to his partner. Stitch groans but agrees to lays off on the fighting...for now.

"All right, everyone, we jump on the count of three." Bunsen said to his friends, knowing that the pirates will come up here at any given moment. "One..."

"Three!" Rizzo screams as he, Jim and Gonzo quickly push the others and Sarah right out the window before jumping out. Everyone quickly lands in the cart with Fozzie landing on the horse.

"Mush...or go!" Fozzie orders the horses as he quickly rush off, pulling the cart with the others in it, making their escape.

Sarah turns and saw the inn on fire. She sighs sadly as she put her head in her hands. The inn itself was all that's left in her life besides Jim...and now, there's nothing else now.

Jim watch the inn burning down, probably the pirates are making their escape from the madness. The boy turns his attention back to the wall as he unwound the string then brush the cloth off it. The ball itself is a shining small orb with buttons and lines all across it.

"I wonder what the heck is that thing that those pirates would burn down our inn just to get it." Gonzo said to Jim in concern. The others in the group looks concerned as well.

"Who knows...but those guys want it. We're going to find out." Jim said in determination. Whatever this shining small orb is, it's very important to the pirates that were chasing Billy Bones indeed.

Author's note  
Hoo boy, the inn is burned down. What is that small shiny orb anyway? In the next chapter, the gang finds out the secret of the sphere, enough that Jim, his friends, Kermit and the frog's group would want to go to...Treasure Planet! Will Sarah be convinced to let her son leave? Read, review and suggest.

The song and some parts of this story are referencing _Muppet Treasure Island_.

Stitch's short-term memory is mentioned as well.

Megavolt is one of the enemies of Darkwing Duck.


	4. Chapter 3: The Map

Author's note  
Good suggestions, KingHuffman; I believe I will use them when the time comes.

sonicfighter21354, I doubt it. Unless there's pigs and Sweetums (who change sides just like in the actual Muppet film), most of the group are pirates.

Chapter 3: The Map

Jim, his friends and mother head to the science community building where Kermit lives at, where they should be safe at. Kermit have called the authorities informing them what happened.

In the study, Kermit was talking to the group after setting the group, "The cops were just at the inn. The pirates had left without any trace. Unfortunately...the inn is gone. I'm sorry, Sarah, it's been burned to the ground."

"Come on, Hoagie, let's go out there and kick some butt! We're cops, right?" Stitch asks his partner eagerly.

"Stitch, I doubt it. If the pirates left without a trace, I doubt we will find anyway where those guys would be." Hoagie said to his partner with a sigh. "Besides, we haven't seen a look on those guys' faces so we wouldn't know how to identify them."

"Awww, crud."

"So now what," Yolanda ask with a sigh; Gonzo wanted to say something to Sarah but Camilla and Jim shake their heads at the weirdo. The mother is in mourning over what happened to the inn right now.

Jim, Gonzo and Camilla came over to their pals who look at them in sympathy. The chicken clucks a bit as Rizzo responds, "Yes, Camilla's right. It seems to be an awful lot of trouble to burn down the inn for that weird sphere."

Jim picks up the orb, looking at it while asking, "Why go after something like this when treasure and valuables are more better items to steal?"

"The markings on it are odd; I've never seen anything like it before in my life." Bunsen admits curiously. This sphere is odd enough that the scientist would have trouble figuring it out.

Jim press buttons on the orb absentmindedly. As the buttons receded, the boy twists the sphere around. A concerned Beaker beeps a bit. Fozzie in concern spoke up, "Uh, Jim; You think it's a wise idea to mess around with that? We don't know what it could do just yet."

"Come on, what harm could it do?" Stitch asks his friends with a shrug. "Not like it would be a bomb that blows up."

"Stitch, it could take us years to figure out what that thing is." Kermit said in concern. "And..."

Suddenly the orb stops spinning...and begins to light up the room in an eerie green glow, much to the group's surprise. Hoagie exclaims in surprise, "Whoa! Looks like Jim did the work for you!"

The group saw what appears to be a weird layout above them. Yolanda said in amazement, "Wow, it's a map." Indeed, inside the holographic layout is a map of worlds in the universe. "But what is it for?"

"Oh, oh! That's us! The planet Earth," Kermit exclaims eagerly as he points to a world excitedly. Beaker beeps a bit as he points to another world. "Yes, and that's Equestria...then there's Radiant Garden...and Planet Tokyo! This is definitely a map of worlds!"

"Wait, what's this?" Bunsen asks in surprise as he points to a plant with only two rings circling. "I have never seen a world like this before. It's..."

"Holy cow..." Fozzie said in amazement as he looks at the planet. "I think it's..."

"Treasure Planet," Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo exclaims in surprise and excitement. This map leads to the fable planet of Treasure Planet!

Camilla clucks in surprise as Hoagie and Stitch exclaims in surprise, "No way; really?"

"Treasure Planet? The legendary planet where Captain Flint hid his treasure that he and his men stole years ago," Fozzie ask excitedly. So this map proves that Treasure Planet does exist.

"Flint's trove of loot; the loot of a thousand worlds," Kermit ask thoughtfully and eagerly. "Guys, do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, that means the treasure is only a hop, skip and a boat ride away!" Gonzo exclaims with a smile as he, Jim and Rizzo look at the map; only two of them are excited. Dollar signs appear in his eyes. "We're going to be rich."

"We're going to be dead." Rizzo groans with skull symbols in his eyes. If this map does lead to Treasure Planet, then there will be pirates who would want to get their hands on it and would kill anyone who gets in their way of doing so.

"Incredible. Whoever brings it back...would be able to hold an eternal place along the pantheon of explores. He or she should be able to experience..." Bunsen begins to say. Beaker leans to the map but suddenly it turns itself off, causing the regular lights to be turned back on, "Beaker! What happened?"

"Better play attention to your surroundings next time." Hoagie remarks to Bunsen as Stitch chuckles mischievously.

"Mom, this is it, the answer to all of our problems!" Jim exclaims eagerly as he, Gonzo and Rizzo goes over to Sarah. With all the treasure from Treasure Planet, the inn can be prepared and the Hawkins will never worry about trouble anymore.

"Right, we got to go!" Gonzo exclaims eagerly.

"Gonzo, I doubt Sarah will let us go." Rizzo sighs to Gonzo, knowing how Sarah is worried about the trouble that Jim gets into before. She obviously doesn't want him to get into any more.

Sure enough, Rizzo is right as a frowning Sarah spoke up, "Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, there is no wa..."

"Awww, come on, Sarah, don't you remember?" Gonzo ask Sarah with a frown. "Those stories that you mentioned were true; remember?"

"That's it! They were just stories!"

"Sorry, Sarah, but Gonzo is right." Yolanda said as Camilla clucks in agreement. "The map proves that Treasure Planet does exist. Those pirates almost kill us to get it!"

"With all that treasure, we could rebuild our inn a hundred times over!" Jim points out to his mother eagerly.

"Well, this is...well...err..." Sarah begins to say, feeling a bit flabbergasted. She doesn't want her son to go, what if Jim never comes back? "Rizzo, Yolanda, Camilla, can you talk them out of this?"

"Hey, I would but they would talk me into it anyhow." Rizzo remarks with a shrug. "Anyway, that loot will guarantee that I won't be hungry for a long time anyhow; ha ha ha!"

"Right, anyway, Camilla and I want to go too." Yolanda said with a nod. "With the inn gone, we're out of a job anyway, so may as well find some way to keep ourselves busy in the meantime."

Sarah looks worried, this is crazy, insane! Her son and his friends are wanting to go across the galaxy all by themselves! Turning to Kermit's group, the woman said, "For the love of...Kermit! Tell them how crazy this plan is!"

"It's crazy, going across the galaxy alone!" Kermit said sternly as if agreeing with what Sarah is saying.  
"Finally, some sense!"

"That's why I'm going with you."

Sarah looks surprised as with Jim's group. Kermit wants to go on this insane journey? Fozzie exclaims eagerly, "I want to go too!"

"Ditto," Bunsen said with a nod, waving a hand as Beaker beeps in agreement. Both want to go too.

"Right, count me and Stitch in!" Hoagie exclaims with a smile. "Both of us want to go throughout worlds, causing trouble and fighting crime everywhere!"

"And eat coffee cake while weega are at it!" Stitch exclaims excitedly.

"Come on, you all are supposed to be on my side!" Sarah protests desperately. Unfortunately, Kermit grab some bags from who knows where, giving them to his pals. The frog's group rush out of the group while Sarah, Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, Yolanda and Camilla follows them as they begin to pack for what's going to be one intense trip.

"Right, we just need to combine our salaries for the expenses..." Kermit said as he goes to his room to get his banjo, gloves and other stuff. "...commission for a ship..." Hoagie and Stitch throw their stuff, weapons and the whatnot into their pals. "...hire a captain as well as a crew..." Fozzie climbs up a pile of books in the library to get a cup with a toothbrush in it before dropping it into his bag.

"And tada!" Bunsen exclaims as Beaker beeps 'tada' now. They, Kermit, Fozzie and the Freelance Police are on top of the pile with their bags full, ready to go out on their adventure.

"Come on, you all can't be serious!" Sarah exclaims in surprise and disbelief. Her friends, employees and her son want to go on a quest to a world where there's a likely chance that none of them will ever come back alive?

"Nope, we seriously are!" Fozzie exclaims with a smile.

"All of our lives, we have been waiting for an opportunity like this...well, mostly me." Kermit chuckles as he and his pals slide down the pile, "Time for the screaming! Go Kermit, Go, Do the Cabbage patch..."

Kermit goes the cabbage patch as his pals beat-box in the background. However, an upset Sarah screams out, "All right, you are all grounded!"

"Awww, crud; You ain't Stitch's mama," Stitch pouts to Sarah but from the look of her face, the mother's mind is set. She doesn't want Jim or anyone else to go! How will the woman's mind be changed?

"Mom, I know Gonzo, Rizzo and I kept messing up...and I know that I let you down." Jim said to his mother, regretting for all the times that he has got into trouble and let Sarah down. "But we, mostly me, can use this chance to make it up to you. We're going to set things right."

"'We'; you're the two who got into trouble! I'm the one who get talked into your madness!" Rizzo snaps to Jim in annoyance but was forced to nod by Yolanda after she nudges her.

"Hey, Sarah, all right if I speak up." Fozzie said as he brings Sarah over to him and the others to have. "You said that you've tried everything, right? There are things much worse than a few character building months in space."

"Right, lab explosions is some of them." Bunsen said with a nod as Beaker groans, remembering how many times that his friend's experiments explode, mostly on him.

"You're saying this because it's the right thing to do...or because you all wish to go?" Sarah asks Kermit's group skeptically.

"Yes, yes! We really really want to go!" Hoagie, Stitch and Fozzie begs a bit, making Sarah roll her eyes at this; of course, very typical.

"Plus, it's the right thing to do, Sarah. We will keep an eye on Jim and his friends; you got your word on that." Hoagie said with a grin to the worried Sarah. The woman is skeptic...but it looks like she has no choice. It's many against one and Sarah is the only.

Turning to Jim with a sad look on her face, Sarah said, "I just don't want to lose you like I did your father. That's all."

"Trust us, mom, you won't." Jim said to Sarah softly. "We will make you proud!"

"Or die trying!" Gonzo laughs a bit and in determination.

"'Die'?" Rizzo ask with a gulp of worry, making Yolanda and Camilla chuckle (cluck in the chicken's case) at this; Great; more stunts for the weirdo that could get the rat hurt or worst.

"If you don't mind me interrupting this tender moment," Kermit spoke up with a grin. "Now that we're all settled, time to make preparations! Soon we will be our way to the space port!"

Kermit points to the sky and right to a crescent moon where the space port, where all ships enter and leave Earth, is at. Stitch exclaims eagerly, "All right, we're going to blast some butt!"

"You crack me up as usual, little buddy." Hoagie chuckles to Stitch, knowing that an adventure awaits the group on this interesting voyage.

Author's note  
Well, most of the gang are on their way to find Treasure Planet! In the next chapter, after saying goodbye to Sarah, the group goes on the ship the _Hispaniola_ where they meet the captain Miss Piggy and the first mate Sam the Eagle. Read, review and suggest.


	5. Chapter 4: Captain Piggy

Author's note  
If you read my cast list from 'Muppet Arabian Nights', sonicfighter21354, then you know that it's Negaduck.

Chapter 4: Captain Piggy

Jim's group has arrived at the Earth Space Port a few weeks later via a barge. Everything is in order; their ship voyage to Treasure Planet will be waiting for them.

The folks head forward as they saw people passing them and seagulls flying in the sky. Hoagie exclaims, "Well, here we are at the Earth Space Port."

"We're at a Space Port? No wonder I'm space sick." Rizzo groans a bit, feeling a bit space sick even though the gang has yet to depart.

"Hiyo, guys! Wait for me!" Kermit spoke out from inside the ship. The group stood as the frog came out...in a diver's outfit than a normal piece of clothing.

"Oh goodness," Some of the group groans in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Ha ha ha; whom are you supposed to be, Kermit? That ghost captain from the Scooby-Doo cartoons?" Stitch laughs to Kermit in amusement.

Beaker laughs as a chuckling Bunsen points out, "Kermit, we're going into space, not to sea, although we arrived at a planet with lots of water, you sure came prepared."

"Laugh it off, boys but this will be a good opportunity where we get to know each other." Kermit chuckles as he came up to Jim's group. "You know what they say, put a cat and mouse together...wait, wait. On second thought, forget it."

"Oh brother, Kermit, and you're supposed to be the smart one." Rizzo groans as the group walks away. Kermit better not make a fool out of themselves in front of the crew and the captain.

"Come on, let's find the ship." Yolanda remarks with a shrug. Kermit stood there as the lid closes itself.

Jim and Camilla, wanting to find the ship, ask a couple of folks. One pig named Link Hogthrob from a top of a ladder said, "It's on the second dock on your right."

"Right, can't miss it." Another pig named Dr. Strangepork remarks whole holding the ladder for Link.

"Okay, thanks." Gonzo said as the group moves on. The two pigs and some passing folks look oddly at Kermit, especially in that suit that he's wearing.

"It's the suit, right? Come on, tell me." Kermit groans as he follows his friends. "Great. Why did I listen to that tiger toy and his rat cat toy friend? The former said it would fit, the rat said it would attract girls. I am usually good with clothes...wait, I never wear clothes barely! I got confused big time."

Kermit suddenly crashed into the gang who stopped walking. He looks up and saw where the group is at now. Fozzie grins while motioning to what's in front of them, "Well, here we are; The _Hispaniola_!"

The group looks at the ship in amazement, it's the _Hispaniola_, their ship that will take them to Treasure Planet! As they head for the gangplank, Gonzo asks, "Wow, is this awesome or what, Jim?"

Jim and the others nod right back; they are going to live their dreams. As they head up, in front of the ship, two figures are complaining and such.

"Take a cruise you said!" A heckler named Statler complains to his fellow heckler named Waldorf who grunts. Both of them are stuck literally to the front of the ship. "See the world you said! Now here we are, again, stuck in the front of this stupid ship just like in the other version that we did!"

"Well, it could be worst." Waldorf remarks to Statler. "We could be stuck in the audience!"

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho," Both hecklers laugh madly at what Waldorf just said.

"All right, this is sweet, this is...gah!" Stitch exclaims in surprise as he and his pals arrive on the ship. All around them are a lot of crew members, shapes and sizes, readying the ship for the maiden voyage.

"Wow, look at the crew members! Is this cook or what?" Gonzo ask with a grin.

Just then Fozzie bumps into a big watery dog named the Liquidator. The bear apologize while saying, "Oh sorry, sorry, I..."

Liquidator made smashing noises, likely angry by what Fozzie did. Bunsen and the others join Fozzie as the scientist said, "Allow me to take care of this, Fozzie."

"What are you going to do? Give him soap?" Jim remarks to Bunsen sarcastically. What would his scientist pal even do to something liked Liquidator? Of course, the Muppet made wet noises that sound like the Liquidator; when he's done, the water dog grumble and walks off.

"See? Fluent in water creatures; Studied a bit in Atlantis."

"A wet creature; Cool," Yolanda exclaims with a smile as the group moves on.

"Stitch, why do I have a feeling about this crew? A bad one that is," Hoagie ask Stitch in concern as the Freelance Police glances at the crew working or glaring at them.

"Like they could be the same creeps who burned down Sarah Hawkins's inn?" Stitch remarks to Hoagie, not noticing three crew members named Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan and Mad Monty, hearing him, glaring at the two.

"Maybe; oh, that must be the captain."

Hoagie was pointing to a blue bald eagle Muppet with a black unibrow and light blue feathers and white hair on the sides of his head. He's wearing a captain like hat and a blue coat and white pants.  
"Hi ho there, captain!" Kermit greets the eagle with a smile. "Everything is ship-shape, right?"

"Yes, shipshape, of course. But I am not the captain." The eagle said to Kermit sternly. "The captain...is aloft."

Suddenly the group looks startled as they saw someone swinging from the mast and doing a flip before landing in front of them. The group, especially Kermit, stare in awe at what is a blonde pink pig with blue eyes. She wears a pink shirt with blue pants and black shoes. The pig is also wearing a captain hat and a blue jacket over the shirt.

"Sam, I have checked this miserable ship from stem to stem and of course as usual..." The pig said in an angry tone then her voice softened... "It is so perfect! Oh, can you get anything wrong?"

"Miss Piggy, you flatter me." Sam chuckles while bowing to Miss Piggy. Jim's group looks surprised. This pig is the captain? She turns and smiles upon seeing Kermit in his diver suit.

"Well, well. Kermit the Frog, correct?"

"Well, yes, I uh..." Kermit said, blushing a bit from inside his diver's suit. Miss Piggy is a woman, an actual woman! What will he do?

"Hello?" Miss Piggy asks as she pounds the front of the diver's suit, trying to communicate with Kermit, "Kermie? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, yes, I can hear you! Stop doing that!" Kermit exclaims frantically while trying to get his helmet off. It's hard for communication with this thing on, apparently.

"Oh brother; should've left the pig to meega." Hoagie remarks with a chuckle at Kermit's misfortune.

"Stitch, you already got Angelilo, remember?" Hoagie points out to Stitch that he got a girl already.

"Oh yeah."

"If I may say..." Miss Piggy said as she held onto a part with a plug in it, pulling the latter out. "This suit works better when its right way up and plugged in."

Miss Piggy turns Kermit around and put the plug right in his butting. The frog screams as he got zapped by electricity like crazy. Kermit finally got his helmet off and took the plug out while screaming, "Come on, if you don't mind, I will do my own plugging, thank you very much!"

"Wow, looks like we got 'fried frog legs'. Wocka wocka," Fozzie jokes a bit making some of the others roll their eyes at the joke.

Miss Piggy grabs Kermit by the right flipper and shakes it, saying, "Greetings! I am Captain Miss Piggy, lieutenant in the military but those details I rather not bore you or moi with." She motions to Sam while continuing, "I see that you met my first officer commander, Samuel 'Aerrow' the Eagle, a Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true American Eagle."

"Yes, representing the American way!" Sam exclaims as he stood in attention.

"Why is Miss Piggy in the captain role?" Stitch asks Hoagie puzzled. "Wouldn't it make sense for Kermit to be in this one?"

"True, but then it would be awkward for the B.E.N. role later on." Hoagie said to Stitch, pointing out how awkward the B.E.N. role be later on in this story.

"Shut it, Sam, you don't mean a word of it." Miss Piggy said, not hearing what Hoagie and Stitch just said, thankfully.

"Ahem, as much as I hate to interrupt your banter, I would like you to meet Jim Hawkins and his friends Gonzo and Rizzo." Bunsen said as he motions to Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo. "They are the ones who found the treas..."

Of course, Miss Piggy covers Bunsen's mouth quickly while saying, "Bunsen, Kermit..." The pig glances at the crew members who wanted to listen in but went back to work upon seeing that they were being noticed. "A word with you two and the others...in moi's state room..."

* * *

In Miss Piggy's state room, the pig locks the door once everyone in the group is inside. She goes to her desk while saying, "Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, to muse and blabber about a treasure map, in front of a crew like this, shows a level of ineptitude, which borders on the imbecilic just like the frog; Which I mean in a caring way."

"In other words, you're being a fool blabbing like that." Rizzo jokes as he and Yolanda laughs at this. Their friends nudge them to keep the two rats quiet.

"Wait, imbecilic," Kermit ask in surprise while frowning. "That isn't right."

"All right if I have the map," Miss Piggy asks Jim. The boy is reluctant at first, knowing that Billy Bones trusted him and his friends with the map. But the boy took it out of his rocket and tosses it to the pig.

"All right, there you go." Jim said to Miss Piggy who caught the map before taking a look at it.

Miss Piggy nods as she opens the closet door to reveal a single chest. She then said sternly, "All right, first rule on my map, in the future, you are to call me Captain or Ma'am, got it?"

As Miss Piggy open the chest and put the map in it before locking the former, she glances at the group expectedly, wanting them to do what she insists. Jim, Rizzo, Yolanda, Stitch, Fozzie, Bunsen and Beaker sigh and stood silently while Gonzo and Hoagie just stare at the pig.

"Can't hear you; speak up!" Miss Piggy snaps as she took a gun out and aims it at Jim's group as if threatening to shoot unless they do what the pig say.

"Yes, ma'am," Jim's group exclaims in alarm and fright. Miss Piggy giggles as she closes the wardrobe. The gun isn't loaded but the pig just love doing that.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Miss Piggy goes back to her desk and stops in front of Kermit while continuing, "Listen, the map must keep under lock and key when in use. Kermie, again, with the greatest amount of respect that I can give you...please keep quiet, okay?"

"Captain, I promise that I..." Kermit begins to say, wanting to promise Piggy but the pig cuts him off.

"Ah. I will make this easy for you, Kermie dear. I don't care much for the crew that you hired. They are...huh. Sam, how did I describe them this morning? Something good..."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am," Sam explains to Miss Piggy sternly.

"Ah, there you go, simple like that." Miss Piggy said with a smirk.

"Ha! Looks like you got burned, frog!" Stitch laughs to Kermit in amusement. The frog realizes that he may have been made fun of here.

"Now hang on!" Kermit begins to protest, wanting to defend himself and his decisions for picking the crew for this ship.

"Kermie, as much as I would love to chat, have coffee, bagels and everything else, but I have a ship to launch...with your outfit to buff up here." Miss Piggy interrupts Kermit with a happy giggle. She turns to Sam while saying, "Sam, escort the boy and his friends to the galley. They will be working with our cook, Long John Silver."

"What?" Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo and their friends, finally paying attention, ask in shock and alarm, "The cook?"

"Oh great. We just came on the biggest voyage on our lives...and we're still doing kitchen duty!" Rizzo complains to his friends. What a voyage that this would be since Jim's group would end up there now!

Author's note  
Well, our heroes met Miss Piggy and Sam, but Jim's group has to work in the galley. In the next chapter, Jim and his friends meet Long John Silver and Animal...the former is a cyborg! Could this be the same one that Billy Bones warned them about? Read, review and suggest.

Kermit was referencing _The Christmas Toy _characters Rugby the Tiger and Mew the Toy Mouse.

More references to _Muppet Treasure Island _is in this chapter, folks.

The Liquidator is another one of Darkwing Duck's enemies.


	6. Chapter 5: Long John Silver

Author's note  
For the creep who was impersonating me to disrespect KingHuffman, you aren't fooling anyone! I will take my friend's ideas if I want to and you won't say otherwise!

Neros, Sam won't die in this version that I promise you.

Chapter 5: Long John Silver

As Sam take the group downstairs the galley, Kermit frowns as he snaps, "That pig! Who does she think she is? Who does she think is working for whom?"

"Uh, the captain and us for her." Fozzie answers, making Kermit glares to him. "What?"

"Oh relax, guys. It's not like we can do anything anyway." Yolanda said to the group with a sigh.

"But it's my map and now she is having me bussing tables!" Jim exclaims, upset as Kermit about what Miss Piggy is doing to the group.

"Yeah, what is this? The Pig Lord Ship," Stitch remarks with a frown of annoyance.

"That's quite enough! I will not tolerate any foul word about our captain, no matter what decisions she makes!" Sam exclaims to the group sternly. "There's not a finer sailor in this or any other galaxy besides her."

"As far as he knows," Hoagie remarks to Stitch making his partner chuckle a bit.

We go to the kitchen in the ship we see a red dark magician and a girl in a yellow dress and a blue jean jacket working. Jim and everyone are confused.

"Oh hello I am JJ and this is my girl Sabrina and we are part of the crew." The red guy said.

"As cook helpers." Sabrina said.

Rizzo is shocked at this as the rat exclaims, "Whoa, whoa! They got these two on our ship? Where's the cook anyway?"

"Oh. Long John is behind the steam over there."

Sure enough, the gang heard some whistling and turn to see movement beyond the steam in the kitchen ahead of them. Sam spoke up, "Mr. Silver?"

"Uh, Long John," JJ spoke to the one in the steam who finally saw the group in the kitchen.

"Ah, Sam; I thought I told you to call me Long John." A voice spoke up as someone steps out of the steam. "I mean, bringing in folks into my galley."

As the figure appears, Jim's group gasps in surprise at what he is: a black hair man with a beard wearing a purple bandana on his head, a red coat, white shirt underneath, bage trousers, a white sock, and a shoe. What's shocking about him is that the man he has a robotic peg leg, a robotic arm and he himself also has a robotic eye as well as a robotic ear. His name is Long John Silver.

"Of course, if I knew that you were coming, I would've cleaned up a bit." Long John chuckles as he walks over to the counter top, giving Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo a chance to study his robotic parts.

"The cyborg," The trio gasps quietly. Could this Long John be the same cyborg that Billy Bones warned them of?

"What are you looking at?" JJ asks the newcomers puzzled.

"Must be at Long John Silver," Sabrina said, noting how Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo are glancing at Long John.

"This is Kermit the Frog and his friends the Freelance Police, Fozzie Bear, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and his assistant Beaker. They are financing our voyage." Sam explains as Kermit's group steps forward.

Long John steps forward, glancing at Kermit with his robotic idea then remarks sarcastically upon glancing at the frog's outfit, "Nice outfit, frog."

"Of course, I've seen better," Bunsen comments as Long John heads back to the counter.

"Oh, thanks. Love your...robotic parts." Kermit stammers a bit then pushes Jim's group ahead of himself. "Ahem. This is Jim Hawkins and his friends Gonzo, Rizzo, Yolanda and Camilla."

Camilla clucks a bit while Yolanda said sheepishly, "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Now, now, now, please don't give me none of that 'sir' business. Call me...Long John Silver. Long John...to his friends," Long John chuckles as he held out his right arm which is a sword, causing some of Jim's group to gasp in alarm while Jim just glares in suspicion. "What? What's wrong?"

"Long John..." Sabrina said motioning to Long John's arm. The cook notices his arm and came to the realization as to what's creeping the newcomers out a bit. Long John changes his sword back to his arm while smiling innocently.

"Oh...I see ye gents and ladies are looking' at me right arm, leg, eye and ear, aren't ya? All of 'em be war wounds from long ago. Ahem, don't be put off by that arm; it takes my away my good looks."

"Not sure about that." Stitch comments in amusement.

Long John cracks a crab out of its shell then he grabs some veggies and broke them into half via a sword. Suddenly, the cook yelps as it looks like he has cut off his own arm. Beaker almost faints away but luckily recovers as he saw that Long John's arm is still intact.

"I will give this cyborg credit: he sure knows how to make a good joke." Fozzie remarks in amusement.

"Yes, the robotics can be hard to get used to." Long John said as he turns his left arm and grabs 3 eggs before tossing them into the air. "But, they do come in handy every now and again."

Long John caught the eggs behind his back and cracks them into a pot, making sure not to drop the shells in there. The cook then took the pot and throws it into the air before it lands on the stove. Long John threw some spices in and took a sip from the pot via a spoon.

"Mmm..." Long John said, getting some bowls out and pouring some of the food into the pit. "Have a taste of my famous stew."

The cook hands the newcomers some bowls along with some spoons. Hoagie smells the soup then dip his spoon to have some, eating the stew and smiles happily.

"Whoa, this is pretty good." Hoagie said with a smirk to the cook's cooking.

"Ih, Hoagie can and will eat anything." Stitch said to Long John with a nod.

"Oh, that be a family recipe." Long John remarks with a chuckle. Suddenly an eyeball came to the surface of Hoagie's stew, causing the fat boy to jump back while holding to his bowl, "Part of the old family! Ha ha ha!

"Well, uh..." Hoagie said nervously. Long John took the eyeball out and pops it into his own mouth, much to the disgust of some of the others. "Whoa!"

"Okay, almost anything." Stitch comments in amusement.

"Relax; I'm nothing if not a kidder." Long John said to the newcomers with a chuckle before turning to Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo. "Well? Go on, have a swig!"

"Ugh, suddenly I am not that hungry." Rizzo groans as Jim stares at the substance that Long John claims to be food. Suddenly, something is heard growling. "What the...?"

Without warning, Jim's spoon turns into a straw and sucks up all the food then suck up Gonzo and Rizzo's. The others look surprised as the straw then turns into a red-furred creature with a red nose, sharp teeth and a black monobrow. He's wearing a yellow shirt and black pants.

"Gah! What is that?" Rizzo exclaims in shock and alarm.

"Animal, there you are you little creature!" Long John chuckles at the creature known as Animal. "So that is where you were hiding!"

"Oh yeah, good prank, buddy." JJ chuckles with a smile.

"Animal; Ha ha ha," Animal laughs as he goes back to Long John.

"What is he?" Jim asks Long John suspiciously.

"It's cool!" Stitch exclaims eagerly. "Hey, is he a shape shifter or something?"

"This is Animal. Rescued him from a crumbling colony, I did." Long John explains as Animal crawl onto the cyborg's shoulder. He pets the creature while continuing, "We have been together ever since."

"Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight," Animal exclaims loudly.

"Wait, I thought pirates have talking parrots as pets." Gonzo said to Long John in confusion.

"Talking...parrots?" Long John asks Gonzo, confused by what the weirdo just said.

"Talking parrots? What an imagination!" Sabrina chuckles a bit. "First the stare, now talk about talking parrots? What's next; A Disney movie with a street rat that has been done in fanmakes over and over; Brother!"

"Is Animal the only pet you have, Long John?" Gonzo ask Long John curiously, wondering if the cook has other pets besides Animal.

"Well, no. Also with me is my pet lobster, Polly." Long John explains to Gonzo. "Of course, he's in the lookout right now."

Suddenly a whistle is heard as Sam spoke up, "We're about to get underway. Do you and your group wish to see the launch, Kermit?" The eagle motions to the stairs to the main deck, obviously wanting Kermit to come up deck.

"Really; can a frog's flipper be seen from space?" Fozzie laughs eagerly to Sam. Of course, the eagle blinks, standing out with his wing still out. The eagle doesn't understand the joke of course.

"We will...just follow you." Bunsen remarks sheepishly. Kermit's group heads up the stairs. Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, Yolanda and Camilla were about to follow but Sam stops them from going further.

"Hold it! You five shall stay here!" Sam exclaims to the group as Long John ate some of the soup with a real spoon. "Mr. Silver, JJ, Sabrina, I am putting Mr. Hawkins and his friends in your charge!"

"What?" JJ and Sabrina ask in shock and surprise as the cook almost choke on some of his soup. Did the trio heard right?

"Wait, sir! Begging your pardon, but..." Long John protests as he came up to the shocked Jim's group. The cook obviously doesn't want them with him for some reason.

"Captain's orders, Mr. Silver," Sam snaps sternly as the eagle head to the stairs. "Now make sure that the new cabin boys and girls are kept busy."

"Brother!" Animal exclaims in concern.

"Wait, you can't!" Jim and Long John protest at the same time as they pint at one another. But Sam has left the gallery with Kermit's group, making the two sigh and rub the bridges of their noses.

"Great, still doing kitchen work; Figures." Rizzo groans in despair. "Just like home."

"Well, at least we're experienced!" Gonzo exclaims as Camilla clucks a bit.

"Well...looks like the captain put you and your friends with me." Long John said as he walks around the group, glaring at them.

"Fine by me," Jim groans while keeping the seriousness in his voice.

"Hey come on, be glad. Long John usually wants me and Sabrina around." JJ said seriously. "This is a first for him."

"Well, if the captain makes an order, best that ye and your friends follow it." Long John said as he turns to the counter, slicing stuff up with his sword.

"Authority really stinks at times." Yolanda remarks with a shrug. "But better than nothing."

Jim goes over to barrel, finding peaches inside. He grabs one and walks over to Long John with a suspicious look. He could be the same cyborg that Billy Bone spoke of but how to be sure?

"Uh, Long John...these peaches are the same like the ones back home on Earth. Ever been there?" Jim ask Long John suspiciously.

"Afraid I haven't." Long John said as he grabs a stray piece of lettuce that almost went off the counter.

"Weird, come to think of it..." Gonzo said as Jim ate a bite from his fruit. "Before we left, we met this old man...who was...looking for his cyborg friend."

"Oh really? Who is he?"

"Geez, I need a reminder: what was his name again, Jim?" Rizzo ask Jim, suspiciously as the human and the weirdo. JJ and Sabrina looks a bit concerned, not liking what the trio are doing.

"I believe that it was Billy Bones, if I recall." Jim said a bit hard, looking for a reaction from the cook.

"Billy Bones? Billy Bones?" Long John asks thoughtfully while lifting up a big pot. Then he shakes his head. "Sorry, lads, the name doesn't ring a bell."

"Right, probably a different cyborg; There are a lot of those roaming these parts." Sabrina said with a shrug as Long John put the pot onto the fire. "I don't blame you. Sometimes folks have trouble trusting Long John at times too."

"Right, doesn't mean that he's a crook." JJ said in agreement with Sabrina.

"Crook, crook," Animal laughs madly and loudly.

"I see." Yolanda said with a frown.

Just then Sam is heard calling from above on deck, "Get ready to cast off!" Camilla clucks excitedly. The chicken wants to see the ship set off.

"Tell you what: you lads and lasses go on and watch the launch. There will be a lot of work for you afterwards." Long John insists as he motions the group to head on deck to watch the launch.

"Yeah, right," Rizzo said nervously. The group kept their eyes on the cyborg as they head upstairs to head out onto the deck. "We will watching you."

Gonzo drags drags Rizzo right upstairs, then said to Jim in concern, "A cyborg, Jim. He's a cyborg. Remember what Billy Bones has said."

"I know. I will be keeping an eye on him." Jim said to Gonzo in agreement. After all, if Long John Silver is indeed the cyborg that Billy Bones spoke of, the heroes cannot leave themselves defenseless.

Once Jim's group is gone, Lohn John's mood turned serious as Animal crawls onto his shoulder. JJ sighs, "A close one."

"Right, Long John; they almost caught on to what we're doing." Sabrina said to Long John seriously.

"Aye...best if we keep an eye on the boy and his friends, JJ, Sabrina and Animal." Long John said seriously. "Mustn't let them get into things that they shouldn't."

"Yeah, yeah," Animal said in agreement with his master.

Author's note  
Well, the heroes has met Long John Silver and already they are suspicious of him. In the next chapter, the ship cast off into space and another song from _Muppet Treasure Island_ is sung. Read, review and suggest.


	7. Chapter 6: Sailing for Adventure

Chapter 6: Sailing for Adventure

"All right, we're clear, captain!" Polly calls from the crow's nest eagerly. Miss Piggy, standing between Sam, Kermit and his pals, looks pleased. Jim's group wanders around deck, looking around in interest.

"Wait, where's Rizzo?" Gonzo ask as he notices that Rizzo is missing.

The group spots Rizzo near the edge of the ship. Surprisingly, the rat has set up a booth, selling tickets to rats getting on board.

"Enjoy your cruise, sir. Next!" Rizzo calls out as the rat tourists got on board the ship. "All right, folks, have your checks made out to ''Rat Tours Limited.' 'Remember, we put the rat in 'pirate.'" Another family paid for their tickets. "Why, thank you, Mr. Plagueman. Next!"

"Rizzo, what are you doing?" Yolanda ask, annoyed as she and the others came forward to confront Rizzo.

"Huh? Oh, this? Well, I figure that in case the map is a dud, the trip isn't a total loss; Heh heh; financially speaking that is."

"Okay, Sam!" Miss Piggy exclaims while turning to Sam with a smile, "Ready to set sail?"

"It will be my pleasure, Captain." Sam responds as he turns to the rest of the crew to give out the orders.

"Stitch...are you certain that the time machine reference you made a while ago wasn't just a reference to thinking of stealing Dr. Evil's time machine?" Hoagie asks Stitch, pointing out the time machine joke that he made to the Autobots a while ago.

Stitch shrugs while admitting, "Maybe...but meega doubt that Dr. Evil will just GIVE us the time machine willingly."

"All right, all hands to stations! Quickly now, loosen all solar sails!" Sam orders quickly to the crew who got to work. "Raise the gangplank!"

The rat tourists, all of them had pay for the cruise, got inside as the gangplank have risen. The sailors went back to work as the tourists continue looking around excitedly.

"Keep this ship going! Any man caught dawdling will be shot on sight!" Sam snaps sternly to the crew members sternly.

"Uh, I didn't say that, Sam." Miss Piggy points out to Sam with a frown.

"I was just paraphrasing, ma'am."

Camilla clucks in alarm as a monster named Sweetums push her, making the monster growl at the chicken. She clucks furiously at him.

"Camilla, please. Now is not a good idea to pick fights." Gonzo said to Camilla sternly as a mean magician named Cosmo Scam run past the group.

The ship begins to be lift up as the light hits sails. In the hull, Clueless was watching the power tubes rising, with his hand on a lever, waiting patiently (so to speak).

"Heave up the braces, brace up!" Sam orders to the crew. Soon the ship begins to rise up higher and higher now.

"Has anyone seen my camera?" A rat tourist asks as he looks for his camera.

Some of the crew members and Jim's pals wave goodbye to the folks on the dock. Jim said in concern, "I wonder what my mother will do now."

"Don't worry, Jim!" A familiar voice calls out as Jim's group saw Sarah waving goodbye to them. "I will be fine, you just be careful on your voyage!"

Jim's group, confused, asks one another at once, "How does she do that?"

Soon Jim's group looks surprised as they begin rise up along with the ship. The vessel is leaving the Earth's atmosphere so there's no gravity. Gonzo laughs while having fun, though Rizzo, Camilla and Yolanda were a bit freaked out.

"Hey, someone get us to the floor!" Rizzo exclaims frantically.

"Whoa, whoa," Jim exclaims in surprise while holding onto the rats and Camilla.

"Cool! This is awesome!" Gonzo laughs as he pretends to make airplane noises.

"Hoo boy," Kermit exclaims as he, his pals, Miss Piggy and Sam were floating. Hoagie and Stitch took advantage of the weightlessness as they float up while in a lying down position.

"Liquidator, turn the artificial gravity on." Miss Piggy said to the Liquidator sternly.

The Liquidator said something in his language and salutes before pushing on a button. A purple light appears on the deck before everything that was floating fell to the ship floor. Unfortunately, Kermit's group hit the deck hard on their butts.

"Ouch." Hoagie groans a bit as their friends look at them.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Stitch sighs a bit while his partner groans in pain.

"South by Southwest, Magica De Spell, heading 2100," Miss Piggy said to a sorceress duck named Magica De Spell with a smile.

"Aye, captain, darling." Magica said in a weird voice. "2100." She turns the helm to the right direction. The ship is ready to fly away now and Jim's group is getting more excited by the moment.

"All right, Sam, full speed," Miss Piggy said to Sam who nods and goes over to the tube to calls Clueless.

"All right, take her away!" Sam calls out into the tube. In the hull, Clueless nods as he pushes the lever down. On the ship's stern, the rockets are getting ready.

"Kermie, better brace yourself."

"Whoa, hang on, Beaker!" Bunsen exclaims to Beaker as he and some of the others held onto something, ready for anything.

Kermit just roll his eyes while lookin forward. Suddenly, the rockets blast off, causing the frog to scream as he crash into a wall due to the force of the rockets themselves. Jim's group position themselves in the shrouds as the ship is leaving the Earth some more.

Jim's group held onto the ropes and smile as the ship is now heading out into space, all of them smiles as the boy said, "Wow, this is amazing..."

"Look! Space fish," Gonzo exclaims as a couple of fish soars past the ship in space, the group looks one of them in the eye.

"Nice!" Fozzie exclaims as he goes over to a railing to look at the fish. "Look at them! I have never seen anything like them!" The bear took a camera out as Kermit joins him to look at fish; Fozzie, about to take a shot, said, "Smile!"

"Kermie, Fozzie, I don't think it's a good idea to..." Miss Piggy begins to speak up. But it's too late as the fish shoot water at Kermit and Fozzie, the bear took the picture after the two got wet. The others laugh in their group laugh at what happened.

As the ship leaves Earth to head off into spaces unknown, the crew, hard at work, begins to sing.

Crew: _**When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed**__**  
**__**A sailor's blood begins racing**__**  
**__**With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled**_

Uncle Deadly: _**We're underway and off to see the universal worlds**_

Crew: _**Underway and off to see the universal worlds**_

Kermit's group was singing along as is Miss Piggy, though they stop upon getting a disapproving look from Sam.

Crew: _**Heave ho, we'll go**__**  
**__**Anywhere the wind is blowing**_

Baby-Face Beagle: _**Manly men are we**_

Crew: _**Sailing for adventure in the galaxy**_

"All right, safely with the ship, Bushroot." Sam calls out to Bushroot who is keeping the sails from getting loose. "And don't get sloppy, just because they are singing."

"Aye aye, sir," Bushroot exclaims, saluting as the crew continues singing.

Crew: _**Danger walks on deck****  
****We say what the heck****  
****We laugh at the perils we're facing**_

Gonzo: _**Every storm we ride is its own reward**_

Rizzo: (concerned) _**And people die by fallin' overboard**_

Crew: _**People die by falling overboard**__**  
**__**Heigh ho, we'll go**__**  
**__**Anywhere the wind is blowing**__**  
**__**Hoist the sails and sing**_

Fozzie.: _**Sailing for adventure on the big, black, space thing.**_

Everyone looks at the bear confused, the bear, noticing, ask, "What?"

Meanwhile, Polly, Clueless and Mad Monty are singing while plotting a bit.

Polly: _**I love to see 'em cry when they walk the plank**_

Clueless_: _**_I prefer to cut a throat_**

Mad Monty: _**I love to hang 'em high and watch their little feet**__**  
**__**Try to walk in the air while their faces turn blue**_

Of course, Sam was nearby, overhearing while glaring at them. Clueless, noticing, nods to his pals who look innocent as the goat said nervously, "Just kidding; Ha ha ha!"

Trio: _**It's a good life on a big huge boat**_

Crew: _**There are distant lands with burning sands**__**  
**__**That call across the galaxies**_

Tourist rats: _**There are bingo games every fun-filled day**_

Female tourist rat: _**And margaritas at the midnight buffet**_

Crew: _**Margaritas at the midnight buffet**_

Some of the good guys laughs while the crew continue singing while the tourists dance on.

_**Heigh ho, we'll go**__**  
**__**Anywhere the wind is blowing**_

Statler and Waldorf: _**Should have took a train**_

Crew: _**Sailing for adventure on the bounding main**_

Jim and Long John, looking out to space, begins to sing.

Jim: _**The salty breezes whisper**__**  
**__**Who knows what lies ahead**__**  
**__**I just know**__**  
**__**I was born to lead**__**  
**__**The life my father led**_

Long John: _**The stars will be our compass**__**  
**__**Wherever we may roam**__**  
**__**And our mates will always be**__**  
**__**Just like a family**__**  
**__**And though we may put into port**__**  
**__**The galaxy is always home**_

"Stitch, very good singing voice. You are doing well." Hoagie said to Stitch with a grin.

"Ih, thanks." Stitch said to Hoagie with a chuckle.

"You're welcome!"

Crew: _**We'll chase our dreams standing on our own**__**  
**__**Over the horizon to the great unknown**__**  
**__**Heigh ho, we'll go**__**  
**__**Anywhere the wind is blowing**__**  
**__**Bold and brave and free**__**  
**__**Sailing for adventure**_

"It's so nauseating!" Rizzo exclaims excitedly.

_**Sailing for adventure**_

"It's so exhilarating!" Gonzo exclaims in excitement.

_**Sailing for adventure**_

"We're all celebrating!" The tourist rats laugh, throwing stuff around with some of it getting onto Kermit and Miss Piggy who smile at this in amusement.

_**In the galaxy!**_

Once the song is done, everyone laughs a bit. Sam then blows a whistle loudly as she calls out, "Roll call! When I say a name, confirm that you're here!" The eagle looks at the first name on the list, "Long John Silver?"

"Aye, aye, sir," Long John said with a salute.

"Taminella Grinderfall?"

"Aye," A witch named Taminella Grinderfall calls from nearby.

"One-Eyed Jack," Sam calls out the next name on the list sternly.

"Aye," A one-eyed pirate named One-Eyed Jack responds to Sam.

"Negaduck?"

"Here!" A duck calls out evilly. It's a white mallard wearing a yellow suit with a black cape with a red inner line, a black mask, and a red hat. His name is Negaduck.

"Quackerjack," Sam calls out the next name on the list.

"Aye," A jester like duck named Quackerjack laughs madly to Sam.

"Polly Lobster?" Sam calls out. Polly made out a call like a parrot. The eagle calls out the next name on the list, "Animal?"

"Animal here," Animal roars madly to Sam and loudly.

"Mad Monty?"

"Aye," Mad Monty said with a nod.

"Sweetums," Sam calls out the next name on the list.

"Aye," Sweetums, who is behind Sam, calls out, startling Miss Piggy and Kermit's group in the progress.

"Old Tom?"

"Aye aye," An old pirate named Old Tom calls out.

"Real Old Tom," Sam calls out the next name on the list as Miss Piggy and Kermit looks shocked at the crew members thus far.

"Aye aye," A mummy pirate named Real Old Tom respond barely. Baby-Face has to help move him.

"Dead Tom?"

Baby-Face holds up a skeleton pirate named Dead Tom while doing his voice, "Aye aye!" This made Kermit and Miss Piggy gasps, getting uneasy about that pirate.

"Cool." Gonzo said nearby with a grin.

Sam looks at the next name on the list and calls out, "JJ?"

"Right here," JJ said with a nod.

"Sabrina?"

"Aye aye," Sabrina exclaims to Sam while saluting the eagle.

"Clueless Morgan," Sam calls out Clueless's name on the list now.

"Huh?" Clueless respond in his usual stupid kinda way.

"Headless Bill," Sam pauses as no pirate appears to be responding. The eagle looks over the crew, "Headless Bill?"

Sam, Miss Piggy, Kermit and the rest in their group look around and soon found a headless pirate saluting, much to the uneasiness of the frog some more.

Sam glances at the next name on the list, calling out as Kermit and Miss Piggy looks shocked, "Big-Fat-Ugly-Bug-Face-Baby-Eating O'Brien?"

"Aye," A beautiful woman with a man's voice calls out, much to the surprise and shock of the good guys. Weird! Still, Sam recovers as he resumes the roll call.

"Burger Beagle?"

"Aye aye," Burger exclaims to the eagle with a salute.

"Oh brother, who picked this crew?" Miss Piggy mumbles to the others in annoyance and concern. "This is undoubtedly the worst bunch of cut throats, villains, and scoundrels that I've ever seen, so who hired them?"

"Me. Sorry, but someone send me a list of their names beforehand." Fozzie said to Miss Piggy sheepishly.

"Ugh, I'm starting to worry about this voyage." Kermit said with a sigh of concern. This is the last time that the frog allowed the bear to choose the crew members.

"A good day for sailing, Captain," Long John calls out to Miss Piggy who looks down at him at where he's at. The pirate smiles as Animal sat on his shoulder. "Oh yes, look at you, as pristine and lovely as a freshly cleanly table."

"Hoo boy; here he goes again." JJ mumbles as Long John and Animal bows to Miss Piggy; Anything to get on the pig's good side.

"Save it for your worst floozies, Mr. Silver!" Miss Piggy snaps to Long John sternly. "I am not in the mood for your flattery!"

Animal laughs as he changes into a mini Piggy, taunting, "Worst floozies; worst floozies!" The animal laughs until Long John grabs the creature with his left arm, holding him behind his back, forcing Animal to change back.

"Yes, of course you were. Say...isn't that your cabin boys and girls in the shrouds? What are they doing there?

"Yep, it's..." Sabrina said, noticing how Jim and his friends are hanging off the shrouds, having fun. "Err, sorry. We gave them permission to see the launch and..."

"A momentary aberration, Captain; they will be addressed." Long John said to Miss Piggy, trying to sound and look innocent, so to speak. Turning to Jim's group and dropping Animal onto the deck, the cook calls out, "Jim Hawkins and friends, front and center!"

"Huh?" Yolanda asks puzzled as she and the others slid down to meet Long John, wondering what he wants.

"Let me guess: work already?" Rizzo ask the cook dryly, though the rat knows what answer he will already get.

"Yes, I've got two new friends for you to meet." Long John said, making Jim and Gonzo's smiles grew wider while leaning forward. "Say hello...to Mr. Mop!" The cook threw a mop to Jim who caught it, "And Mrs. Bucket." He then throws a bucket to Gonzo who caught it barely. "And the rest of you can say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Brush and Mr. Cleaner."

Long John throws the cleaning utensils to Rizzo, Yolanda and Camilla who caught them, causing Jim to glare at the cook in annoyance.

"Yeah, great." Jim said sarcastically.

Author's note  
Great start to a voyage, eh folks? In the next chapter, Jim and friends made enemies out of some of the crew who threatened to pick a fight with them. Meanwhile, we see more of Long John Silver's true colors. Read, review and suggest.

The rat tourists, Sam threatening to shoot someone on sight, the song and the roll call came from _Muppet Treasure Island_.

Some of the crew members came from the Muppets franchise, _DuckTales_ and _Darkwing Duck_, especially Negaduck himself.


	8. Chapter 7: Bad Problems with Crew

Chapter 7: Bad Problems with Crew

Jim groans as he and his pals use their new 'friends' to swab the decks, two of them mumble and groan. Take a guess whose they are.

"Ugh, yeah, I got your Mr. Mop, you..." Jim mumbles a bit.

"This stinks and I...hey!" Rizzo yelps as Bank Job walks by the rat and bumps into him in the progress.

"Watch it, you bum!" Bank Job scowls at Rizzo as he continues on.

"Well, at least this all has been fun." Gonzo chuckles a bit with a smile.

Just then, Jim's group spots some of the crew members of Johnny, Sal, Bebop, Bouncer and Quackerjack doing some talking, doing so quietly. What they are doing appears to be suspicious.

Just then the crew members spot Jim's group watching and stop to glare at them. Johnny snaps at the good guys, "What are you looking at you, you weirdoes?"

"Yeah, weirdoes! Get lost!" Sal remarks to the heroes right back.

"Hey, come on. That's not fair!" Gonzo protests to Johnny and Sal with a frown. Camilla clucks in agreement. "I'm the only weirdo here!"

Just then Jim's group looks up and yelps as they saw a glaring Negaduck crawling down from the mast, reaching the ground and remarks to them in a threatening way, "Little boys and freaks should mind their own business."

"Oh sure...no problem," Rizzo said nervously, backing away. He just wants to avoid any trouble with these crew members.

Jim on the other hand remarks with a smirk, "Why; Afraid that I find out that you're hiding something, ripoff?"

Negaduck growls and grabs Jim by the shirt and lifts him up while snapping, "Perhaps your ears need working because you aren't listening, brat!"

"Good thing my nose does though. You got some bad breath, pal!"

"Uh oh," Yolanda said with a gulp of worry. This doesn't look good.

"Why you little..." Negaduck growls furiously as he slams Jim to the mast. A lot of crew members, as well as the Freelance Police, gather around, shouting out the word 'fight' like mad. They are obviously wanting to see a lot of damage big time.

"Yeah, break his neck, Negaduck!" Mad Monty laughs madly. It has been a long time since he last saw a fight. Liquidator made his waters while punching the air eagerly.

"Fight, fight, fight," Gonzo exclaims madly, getting into the moment big time.

"Gonzo!" Rizzo and Yolanda exclaims to Gonzo in alarm. Jim is in trouble and this weirdo wants to see him get hurt in a fight!

"Sorry, I got caught up in the moment!"

"10 bucks that Jim kicks Negaduck's butt," Stitch said to Hoagie with a smile.

"Big bet but I don't need to do so right now." Hoagie said for some reason for not wanting to bet right now.

"Do you have any last words before I break your ears and nose right off? Or do your stupid friends want to jump in so they will join ya?" Negaduck asks evilly as he points a knife at Jim's neck. It looks like to be the end...but then a familiar robotic arm grabs Negaduck's arm. Jim saw Long John nearby, eating a peach.

"Negaduck..." Long John said as Negaduck tries to free his arm without dropping Jim, "Now, now, Negaduck. That is no way to speak to Mr. Hawkins and his friends."

"Of course, Long John," Then Negaduck turn to the audience. "Great. I maybe practicing for my future role as LeChuck in JusSonic's upcoming Secret of Classic Monkey Island series, but in truth for this case and for said series, I'm merely a stooge to Long John and a certain Lord of the Rings. This just ain't my day."

"Who's heega talking to, Hoagie?" Stitch asks Hoagie puzzled.

Hoagie shrugs while saying, "Beats me, Stitch. But probably to himself."

"Also, ever wonder what happens to a fresh peach when you squeeze it very hard?" Long John ask, squeezing Negaduck's arm while pulling it back very awkwardly. The duck yelps as he was forced to release Jim from the other one.

"What's going on here?" Sam demands as he came up to the fighters and spectators. Long John quickly releases Negaduck before putting his own robotic arm behind his back.

"Nothing but a fight that got interrupted; Meega wants to see some fun!" Stitch protests to Sam with a frown.

"Well, enough! No brawling on the ship!"

"Aye, aye, captain." Some of the crew members mumble in concern or disappointment.

"Any more brawling and the offenders involved will be confined to the brig for the rest of the voyage." Sam snaps before turning to come face to face with Negaduck. "Do I make myself clear, Mr. Negaduck?"

Negauck growls but glances to Long John who gave him a deadly stare. The duck groans and turns back to Sam while saying, "Of course, won't happen again."

Sam, satisfied that he got his point across, walks away but not notice the furious look on Negaduck's look. Apparently, this whole matter isn't over between the two. Not by a long shot.

Hoagie, Stitch, Gonzo, Rizzo, and Yolanda came over as the spectators left. Hoagie asks the human, "So you all right, Jim? That Negaduck guy almost broke your neck."

"Never better," Jim remarks sarcastically to Hoagie despite the concern.

"Stitch would've taken him even meega wouldn't worry about breaking in and out of the brig." Stitch remarks with a shrug. "Of course, if it's Stitch proof, then that's another story. And meega hate being imprisoned for too long!"

"Very done, Sam, yes; A tight ship is one happy ship, yes!" Long John said to the departing Sam with a smile. Once the group is gone, the cook grabs the mops, apparently forgotten, before turning to Jim, scowling, "Hawkins and friends! I thought I gave you a job!"

"Hey, it isn't our fault!" Yolanda protests to Long John with a frown.

"We were doing until that duck..." Jim protests in agreement angrily but Negaduck push the mops to Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, Yolanda and Camilla, not wanting to hear it.

"I don't want to hear it! Now I want this deck cleaned spotless...and Jim Henson helps you if it isn't done by the time that I get back." Long John snaps sternly to the group as if threatening something to the group.

"But..." Rizzo begins to protest but yelps by Long John's glare to him. "Gah! Okay, okay!"

"Ha ha ha," Animal laughs while climbing onto Long John's shoulder, liking this moment big time.

"Animal, keep an eye on them and if there's any more distractions, let me know." Long John said sternly to Animal.

Animal salutes Long John and jumps onto the mast behind the group, glaring at the heroes to keep an eye on them. As Long John walks off, Camilla clucks a greeting to Animal who growls at her, making her yelp in a cluck.

"Well, this is fun and I mean it! I love it!" Gonzo exclaims, making the others sigh as they got to work while Animal keep an eye on them.

* * *

Long John goes into the galley; most of the crew is there, ready for anything. The cook spoke up politely, "Are we all here?"

"Excuse me, coming through." Sweetums said as he pushes his way through the crew members to get to a seat or just stand where he himself is at.

"Yeah, everyone on your side, Long John," JJ said in concern as he backs away from Long John.

"He's going to lose it." Sabrina mumbles a bit. Long John is obviously not happy for what Negaduck has tried to do to Jim earlier.

"Ahem, pardon me for speaking this way. But are you all..." Long John begins to say politely...then he looks furious as his arm turns into a sword, making him yell around, "STARK RAVING TOTALLY BLINKING MAD?"

Long John lashes out his sword, almost hurting Polly who yelps, "Gah!" The lobster shrank in his seat, in fear. When Long John gets angry like this, best to stop what you're doing and/or listen.

"Yep; I thought so." Sabrina said with a nod.

"After all that hard work of convincing that gullible bear of hiring us as an upstanding crew, making sure not to let him know that I was the one who was behind the hiring, you want to ruin the mutiny before the time comes?" Long John snaps at his crew before glaring right at Negaduck.

"Ha! That boy and his girls were snooping around!" Negaduck snaps angrily. "JJ and Sabrina should've made sure that..."

"Keep me and JJ out of this, Negaduck!" Sabrina protests to Negaduck in angrily. "You were supposed to be on your good behavior and keep your temper in check until we reach Treasure Planet!"

"Right, not our fault that some of us blew it when they burned down that inn last night!" JJ exclaims, glaring at some of the crew members, who are the same ones who invaded the inn the other night and burned it to the ground.

"We would've found that map earlier but Blind Pew kept getting lost!" Megavolt protests to JJ innocently, sort of. "We never even found him after that!"

"Enough! And stick to the plan, Negaduck! As for the boy and his friends, let me deal with them! I will run those lads and lasses so ragged; they won't have time to think!" Long John snaps while putting a hand to his chin.

Long John works so hard of getting on this voyage to Treasure Planet. Now he plans to make sure that Jim and his pals won't figure out what's going on before it's too late.

Author's note  
Hoo boy; Long John is a pirate, planning on mutiny...and most of the crew, even JJ and Sabrina, is on his side! This is not good. In the next chapter, Long John begins to work Jim and his friends...but eventually, the pirate begins to bond with the human boy while we look into Jim's sad past. Read, review and suggest.


	9. Chapter 8: Human Bonding

Author's note  
Uh, Mystery Guy; You seem to did your post twice. No problem, it happens sometimes.

Good ideas, KingHuffman. When the time comes, I am using them.

No problem, Billy Arratoon. See above.

JJB88, yourself and Sabrina are going on the treasure hunt to get treasure but are not evil. When they realize how far that Long John and the other pirates are going, they will change sides soon enough.

Chapter 8: Human Bonding

It was nighttime as the ship continues on its way. On the ship itself, the rat tourists are dancing to the music of Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, Dr. Teeth is on the electric piano, Floyd Pepper and Janice are on guitars, Zoot on the saxophone and a drummer Muppet is on the drums.

A rat photographer held his camera up, taking pictures as he announces, "Say cheese!"

"Cheese," A rat couple exclaims as they posed for a picture. Once they left, the photographer turns to a rat worker nearby.

"Cute couple!"

By then, Jim and his friends were finished with the deck swabbing. Animal turns into a rage to watch the deck. Yolanda laughs as she exclaims, "Wow, for a monster, that Animal is cute."

"Oh brother," Rizzo groans while rolling his eyes a bit.

"Well, I sure have fun today." Jim remarks in sarcastically. "Heck, I made some new friends like that duck weirdo."

"Weirdo weirdo," Animal growls, shifting into a smaller Negaduck while making a 'cuckoo' sign. Jim and his pals laugh a bit.

"Well, for a monster, you're good." Gonzo exclaims to Animal. Of course, the shape-shifter turns into a tongue while blowing a raspberry at him. Camilla laughs a bit. "Hey! Camilla!"

Gonzo and Jim begin walking on the deck and they see JJ and Sabrina and the two seem to be dancing.

"Oh JJ, I love it when you take me dancing." Sabrina said.

"Well you are my girlfriend and I care about ya." JJ said.

They then see Jim and Gonzo.

"Oh hey you two, we did not see ya there." JJ said.

"It's ok." Gonzo said.

"Yeah we just needed a break." Jim said sadly.

JJ and Sabrina see this and look at each other sadly.

"Hey anything wrong Jim?" JJ asks.

Jim looks at JJ.

"Why do you want to know?" Jim asks.

"Because we all can trust each other and want to get to know each other." Sabrina said.

Jim smile.

"Well ok but it is a long story." Jim said.

JJ uses his staff to make two chairs and two buckets of popcorn appear and he and Sabrina sat down.

"Try us." Sabrina said.

Jim smiles and told the two his story with Rizzo, Yolanda and Camilla coming over.

Once the story is over, JJ nods in concern while saying, "Sorry about your inn, Jim. It must've been a bad moment for you, huh?"

"Well, well!" Long John exclaims, ruining the moment as he came up onto the deck with a huge bucket. "It's a miracle. You are up here for an hour..." The cook dump what was in the bucket over the edge, "...and the deck is still in one piece. Isn't that swell, JJ and Sabrina?"

"Yeah, very swell." Sabrina remarks to Long John with a sigh.

"At least we prove that we ain't so incompetent, right?" Rizzo ask Long John as the others nod a bit.

Jim looks at Long John then said, "Listen, I...well, what you did before...thanks."

"Come on. Didn't your parents ever teach you to pick your fights more carefully?" Long John ask Jim's group in amusement. The boy frowns at this while his friends look a bit nervous.

"Well, no...we kinda moved out of our parents' house a long time ago, each one of us, before staying with Jim and his mother." Yolanda said sheepishly.

"I can see. And Jim, your parents aren't the kind who taught you anything?" JJ asks Jim curiously.

"No." Jim groans while he goes back to his mopping. "My mom runs an inn and well...my dad is the kinda man who goes out to sea and never comes back, leaving me with my friends!"

"Oh..." Sabrina said in surprise and sadness. So Jim's father walked out on him years ago.

"Oh, well...sorry about that,." Long John said with a sigh of concern.

"No biggie...no problem; Jim's mom takes care of us all." Gonzo said with a sad grin. "Even when Rizzo, Jim and I...well..."

"We did fine in our own way." Jim said, finishing up with a soft smile. He looks up to the sky in amazement, "Wow, a lot of stars out."

"Oh aye," Long John said, observing the stars with Jim and the others. "I sailed by them of course. Now, Jim, I dare you to find north."

"Oh yeah, I got this one." Jim said as he takes out his compass. Suddenly Long John took it without warning and held it over the edge.

"Ah, but what if you don't have a compass?"

"Hey, Long John, don't do that!" Sabrina protests to Long John, knowing how her friend is like this sometimes.

"Long John, give that back; It's the last thing that my father left me that was wonderful before he walked out on both me and my mother!" Jim pleads as he reaches to get the compass back from Long John. His father may have walked out on his wife and son but at least the boy has something that reminds of what what he used to be.

"Please, don't do this!" Gonzo pleads as Camilla clucks a bit.

Long John, noticing the sad and concerned looks on the others' face, nods as he gave the compass back to Jim while saying, "I'm only joking, Jim. So...how old were you when he left?"

"I was seven when he left." Jim said in sadness. "Ever since he left, things went apart. I became rebellious and wild to the point that my own mother doesn't know me anymore."

"We do our best to help Jim...but well, even Gonzo loves what he does like daredevil stunts to the point of getting in trouble with the police." Yolanda explains with a sigh.

Long John, JJ and Sabrina looks at Jim in sympathy, the cook sighs while saying, "I was eight when my dad died. First mate of a ship he was."

"My father was a first mate too." Jim said in surprise. Long John's father was a first mate like the boy's was?

"Really; by the powers, what a coincidence," Long John laughs as he points to a star. "Now...that is Polaris, the North Star. Even near the No-L 9, that's north."

"North," Gonzo said with a nod, understanding the Polaris thing sort of.

"So we must be heading southwest then." Jim said thoughtfully. Treasure Planet must be southwest after all.

"Smart as a whip, Jim, smart as a whip!" JJ exclaims proudly at Jim's deduction.

Jim looks thoughtfully then he spoke up, "You know...that got me thinking. Why are we going southwest? You know, the scuttlebutt among this crew is that we're sailing for buried treasure. And someone on board has got a map."

Jim and his pals were silent, not wanting to answer or say anything. They aren't sure if they themselves sure trust Long John, JJ and Sabrina yet.

Sabrina pauses then shrugs while saying, "But it isn't our business anyhow. We're only the cooks on this ship. Matters like that are left to Captain Piggy and First Mate. They run the ship."

"Come on, you guys can run the ship if you can." Rizzo said to JJ, Sabrina and Long John in amusement.

"Well, who knows? Maybe someday one of us can." JJ said with a secret smile. Unknown to Jim's group, that day will happen soon.

"Back to the matter at hand; since the captain herself put you and your friends in my charge, I am going to pound some skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble." Long John said with a smirk as he pokes Jim's fore head.

"Wait, what?" Jim ask is disbelief. Long John was feeling sympathy for him, but now he's going back to tough sergeant?

"Yeah, and we will help." JJ said with a smile. "Better listen or we may have to pound you to the brig."

"Right, from now on, JJ, Sabrina and I are not letting any of you lads and lasses out of sights," Long John booms, giving out a crooked smile to Jim's group.

"Ugh, that won't be good." Rizzo said uncomfortably.

"None of you will eat, sleep or even think unless we say so." Sabrina laughs a bit, making the group more uncomfortable. This may not be good at all.

"Hey, come on! What gives?" Yolanda asks with a deep frown. "Who do you folks think you are?"

"Your bosses; Duh," Long John scoffs before he, JJ and Sabrina laughs a bit, making Jim's group groan a bit. Looks more sympathy time is over here.

* * *

Morning came as Long John, JJ and Sabrina watch Jim's group work, the cook orders, "All right, put your back into it." The boy and his friends do their best to pry barnacles off the ship's underside.

"You got to be kidding me!" Yolanda groans in disbelief. She and her friends saw the hull...and there's a lot of barnacles clung to it. Great!

"This day is going to be boring." Rizzo sighs a bit.

Once that long task is over, Jim's group is peeling potatoes in the galley. Jim and his friends, along with JJ and Sabrina, use knives while Long John uses his robo arm.

As Jim and his friends sigh, a song begins to play.

_**I am a question to the world**__**  
**__**Not an answer to be heard**_

As Jim works, he remembers a time when he himself was a baby, being held by his father while Sarah looks on. They were a happy family back then.

_**Or a moment that's held in your arms**_

Jim came back to reality as Long John is trying to show him and his friends how to tie a difficult knot. While Gonzo shows some interest, Jim looks away in an uncaring kinda way.

_**And what do you think you'd ever say**__**  
**__**I won't listen anyway**__**  
**__**You don't know me**__**  
**__**And I'll never be what you want**__**  
**__**Me to be**_

Once Long John finish his knot, he looks to the group to see the end of the rope tied around a part of the railing. But the cook notice that Jim's missing.

"Long John," Sabrina said as she points over the edge of the railing. The cook and the others look over the edge to see Jim walking away on the deck below.

"Poor Jim," Gonzo said with a sigh. Looks like Jim has given up on the rope thing…or did he?

"But look at the knot that he made!" Yolanda exclaims with a smile. Long John saw the knot that Jim made on the rop as well as the one that he himself has made, they were exactly alike.

Long John grins a bit as JJ said, "Looks like they're bonding...I think."

The next day, Jim's group was scrubbing at the deck. Long John, JJ and Sabrina came up and looks down at them.

_**And what**__**  
**__**Do you think you'd understand**__**  
**__**I'm a boy, no, I'm a man**__**  
**__**You can't take me**_

Jim stood up, his friends look worried as he and Long John seems to glare at each other. The cook then shoves a bucket of water to the boy while JJ shoves a rag to him as well.

Jim grabs the object, not leaving Long John, JJ and Sabrina's gaze. Once the trio is gone, Rizzo comments sarcastically, "Good way to handle that situation, eh?" The boy groans as he pours water right onto the deck.

_**And throw me away**__**  
**__**And how**_

Jim remembers his time as a boy with Gonzo and Rizzo now living with him and the Hawkins at the end. His father has been going out to sea sometimes.

The young boy made two little toy robots with his friends' help, then Jim spots his father coming in, going past them. He can't wait to show him what he himself has made and built.

Of course, Jim tries to show Mr. Hawkins his toy robot but the man pats him on the head and walks away, leaving the house again. The boy felt sad. His father never has time for his family anymore.

_**Can you learn what's never shown**__**  
**__**Yeah, you stand here on your own**__**  
**__**They don't know me**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm not here**_

In the present, Jim was positioned at the ship's bow spirit, looking out to the skies ahead of him.

A while later, Long John was telling a story to the crew as JJ, Sabrina, Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, Hoagie, Stitch, Yolanda and Camilla was watching. The boy, JJ, Sabrina, the weirdo, the fat boy and New Turogian smile while Rizzo just looks bored. Yolanda and Camilla just listen like Jim is.

_**And I want a moment to be real**__**  
**__**Want to touch things I don't feel**__**  
**__**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**_

Meanwhile, Jim was cleaning the dishes with his pals and were done with them. That is until Long John came in with another load in his arms, dropping them into the tub.

Jim and Rizzo groans as the boy scrub harder to work harder. Once night fell, the group appears to be sleeping on a top of a dirty plate. They have been working hard, huh?

_**And how can the world want me to change**__**  
**__**They're the ones that stay the same**__**  
**__**They don't know me**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm not here**_

Long John, JJ and Sabrina looks at the group with Animal sitting on his master's shoulder. The cook looks up and saw, to his amazement, all the dishes that he brought in for Jim's group, all nice and shining.

"Wow." JJ and Sabrina said impressed. Jim and his friends did a good job, huh?

Long John quietly put a coat nearby in a corner onto Jim's shoulders, along with blankets onto the others. The boy opens his eyes and saw the coat that is on him, looking to see Long John, JJ and Sabrina themselves retreating. That was...nice of the cook to do that for Jim and his friends.

_**And you **__**  
**__**See the things they never see**__**  
**__**All you wanted - I could be**__**  
**__**Now you know me**__**  
**__**And I'm not afraid**_

Long John, JJ, Sabrina, Jim and the boy's friends were getting a longboat ready for a quick solar sailing trip. Gonzo and Rizzo went to the boat's other side and untie the ropes.

Long John stares at Jim as his friends came over to the boy then starts waving to him. The longboat drifts down and away with the cook, JJ and Sabrina in it.

As Gonzo, Rizzo, Yolanda and Camilla watch on, Jim looks down at the cook in sadness. Long John's departure...is like his father's when he left for the final time that day.

_**And I **__**  
**__**want to tell you who I am**__**  
**__**Can you help me be a man**__**  
**__**They can't break me**__**  
**__**As long as I know who I am**_

In the past, a younger Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo heard crying and ran out of their room. That sounds like Sarah!

_**They can't tell me who to be**_

Jim's group saw, to their sadness, Sarah sitting at a table, crying and looking out the window while Yolanda and Camilla tries to comfort her.

_**'Cause I'm not what they see**_

Jim looks out the front door and saw his father, holding a bag on his back, heading to a ship at the docks. He's leaving...and from the looks of things, it doesn't look like the man is ever coming back!

_**Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me**_

Jim starts running after him, in hopes to convince him not to go, tripping over his feet while trying to catch up with the man.

_**And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe**_

Sadly, Mr. Hawkins was on the ship, the gangplank was drawn. The boy reaches the docks too late and reaches out to him but to no prevail. Jim watch in sadness as his father leaves his life forever.

In the present, Jim sighs in sadness. Ever since that day, the boy's life was changed, making him what he is today. And it looks like Long John is...

Wait! Long John, JJ and Sabrina sail up and held position, they are waving for Jim and his friends to come aboard! The group smiles eagerly then hops aboard the ship. Looks like Long John isn't like Jim's father at all...more like the father that the man never was!

_**And I want a moment to be real**__**  
**__**Want to touch things I don't feel**__**  
**__**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**_

Long John grins as he gave the controls to Jim, explaining what the buttons do. But the boy just press a couple of ones, grab the controls and charge forward in the longboat.

"Gah; Not again," Rizzo screams with JJ and Sabrina yelping by the sudden action.

_**And how can you say I'll never change**__**  
**__**They're the ones that stay the same**_

The passengers were freaked out at first but laughs, even Rizzo surprisingly, while having fun in the longboat. Jim steers the ship to sail behind a comet while surfing on its tail, having a time of his life.

_**I'm the one now**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm still here**_

The group leaves the tail while shaking off whatever space dust on themselves. They grin as they themselves head back to the _Hispaniola_.

_**I'm the one**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm still here**__**  
**__**I'm still here**__**  
**__**I'm still here**__**  
**__**I'm still here**_

Author's note  
Well, well, looks like Jim is bonding with Long John, with him and his friends doing the same with JJ and Sabrina. In the next chapter, however, things turned a nasty turn when the ship sails into an exploding star! And when the crew works on saving the vessel and everyone on it, Negaduck pulls an evil stunt on Sam the Eagle. Read, review and suggest.

The bit with the dance scene, the compass as well as the North Star is from _Muppet Treasure Island_.


	10. Chapter 9: Escape from Trouble

Chapter 9: Escape from Trouble

Jim, his friends, Long John, BB and Sabrina, returning at the hull of the ship while pulling the longboat back. The boy slid over to Sabrina's side, causing the boat the tilt down.

"Got trouble there?" Jim asks Sabrina with a grin.

"Get lost." Sabrina jokes while laughing a bit. Jim went to her end of the longboat, tying it off.

"Gotta admit: we have you pegged wrong from the beginning; you're all right," Gonzo said to Long John with a smile. Perhaps he isn't the cyborg that Billy Bones warned about. The other cyborg must be a different one.

"Thank you." Long John said while tying his end off. "You know something, Jim. If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age, why, the folks be bowing to me in the streets when I walked by today." The pirate swept his arm out to look regal while Animal mimics the pirate in front of him.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Rizzo remarks with a shrug. "Of course, when it comes to that, I doubt it."

"Rizzo's right. I don't think they would be bowing to me and my friends." Jim said with a sigh. "They sure weren't singing my praises when we left home."

"Right, we are always the troublemakers." Gonzo agrees as he and his friends sat in their seats. They grin to Long John, JJ, Sabrina and Animal who smile while wiping sweat off their brows.

"Is that so?" JJ asks his friends in concern.

"Yeah, but no worry; we're going to change all that." Jim said in determination.

"And how is that?" Long John asks Jim curiously. The boy pauses to think before leaning back with his arms on the back of his head.

"Let's see...we got some plans. Folks are going to see us different."

"Right, we're going to change things for the better." Yolanda remarks. Camilla clucks in agreement. With the treasure from Treasure Planet, things will end up for the better for Jim and his family.

"Ooh, right." Jim and Sabrina said with smiles. Long John was smiling until it disappears as if the pirate has some difficulties believing what Jim and his friends are hoping for.

"Well...sometimes plan can go astray." Long John said nervously.

"Oh, not this time." Jim said with a smile, making Long John a bit uncomfortable.

"Hmmm, oh."

"Let me get something for you." JJ said as he takes out a bag and opens it to get out a bottle of rum, passing it to Long John who opens the said bottle, consuming the contents.

"So...if you don't mind, how did you lose your limbs during the war?" Jim asks to Long John, motioning to the cook's cyborg arm, leg, eye and ear.

Long John sighs and looks at his robotic arm while explaining, "Sometimes...you have to give up a few things in order to chase a dream..." Jim and his friends notice a shadow of grief on his face as well as notice on the others' faces. Long John has gone through a lot, chasing his dreams, losing his real arm, leg, eye and ear as a result.

"Was it worth it?" Gonzo ask Long John curiously. The cook scoffs a bit as he, JJ and Sabrina joins Jim's group's side.

"Heh; Sure hope it is. I most surely am because..." Suddenly without warning, a large crash is heard, causing Animal and Camilla to join up in alarm. The whole ship groans in the distress of the attack. "What the...?"

"Now what," Rizzo ask in alarm; He doesn't like the sound of that crash.

On the upper deck, Kermit grabs a spyglass and looks through it as his friends are besides him. Hoagie asks the frog, "Hey, Kermit, what's going on?"

"Oh no! It's the star Beetlejuice!" Kermit exclaims in horror. A star explodes like mad.

"Oh big deal. BJ stops being a star a long time ago." Stitch remarks with a scoff, misunderstanding what Kermit's saying.

"No, I mean the star in space! It has gone super-nova!" Bunsen exclaims frantically. Beaker screams as some shots almost hit the ship. Red neon glowing ships appear, firing shots at the heroes.

"And those?"

"It's the Phantoms; they want to shoot us down!" Fozzie exclaims frantically. Looks like the ship is under attack by both an explosion star and nasty ships!

Miss Piggy rushes over to Sam and the crew as the pig orders quickly, "Big Mean Carl, evasive action!"

"Aye, captain," Big Mean Carl exclaims as he turns the helm to avoid the explosion.

"Tourists, down below; All hands, fasten your lifelines!' Sam exclaims sternly.

The tourists rush down below to safely. The crew members quickly put their lifelines on by tying a rope around their waist while tying off on the pegs on the main cast. Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, Yolanda, Camilla, Long John, JJ and Sabrina are in charge of making sure that the ropes are tied enough to keep crew members from falling off the ship.

Miss Piggy looks up to see debris from the star explosion was shooting out and ripping through the sails. The pig calls out, "Sam, get those sails secured!"

"Secure all sails, reef them down!" Sam orders. Everyone scurries up the shroud and onto the yard-arms to reach the sails. Jim's group has to secure the sail attached to the bow spirit.

Bigtime meanwhile manes the laser cannons, blasting any large pieces and the Phantoms while exclaiming, "Destroyed, be destroyed!"

Camilla struggles with a pulley but then a piece hits, catching the chicken off guard and sending her flying. Luckily, Gonzo caught his chicken girlfriend in time.

The weirdo said, "Gotcha! Try to be careful!" Camilla clucks a 'thanks' while holding onto Gonzo for safely. "You're welcome!"

Long John yelps as he slips and almost falls off the ship. Luckily, Jim grabs onto his lifeline and pulls him back on board again. The cook sighs in relief while saying, "Thanks, Jim."

Of course, the group saw something big: the hugest chunk of the star begins to fly towards the ship, not even the blasts from the lasers could stop it. Bigtime was forced to leave his seat and leave that side of the ship in one huge hurry.

The chunk was getting closer, about to crush the ship but suddenly it stops and floats backwards. The crew looks concerned.

"Captain, the star," Polly exclaims in shock and alarm. Kermit's group took a look and saw the star turning into a huge black object. It didn't take long for them to realize what's going on. And what's happening isn't good at all!

"Gah," Kermit exclaims in horror. "It's devolving into a black hole!"

Beaker screams as the Phantoms are sucked into the black hole and right into the mouth of a monster living in the black hole, a one-eyed huge slimy purple Muppet eater!

"Gah; There's a monster living in that black hole too!" Kermit exclaims in horror.

"We're being pulled in!" Big Mean Carl exclaims as he struggles to hold onto the helm. Unfortunately, the monster ends up letting go before falling to the deck floor. Miss Piggy grabs the helm and grasps it in hope to maintain course.

"Oh no, not a chance," Miss Piggy exclaims furiously. She isn't about to lose her ship and all of her crew in one night!

The monster in the black hole roars as he let out a large wave that became a hurricane force one. Not good. That creature will do anything to gets its meal!

"What's difference between this guy & the ones back on Earth?" Stitch question out.

"Simple, this one's from space, therefore, it's got 'Space' in its name to tell the difference." Hoagie explains.

"Those blasted waves! They are becoming erratic!" Miss Piggy yells out in concern and alarm.

"Actually, they aren't. There would be another one in precisely 75.2 seconds." Bunsen explains while looking at the systems panel. The scientist means that there's a huge wave coming very soon.

"Yeah, and even then, there's the biggest magilla of them all!" Kermit finishes. Just then, the pig then got an idea. Perhaps there's a way to save everyone from the remaining Phantoms not sucked in yet and the black hole monster!

"Yes, yes! Brilliant idea, Kermie! We will ride the last magilla out of here!" Miss Piggy exclaims excitedly.

"The sails are secured, captain!" Sam exclaims to Miss Piggy. The sails are secured. Looks like it's clear sailing from here, right?

"Good, now release the sails right now!"

Sam looks surprised and dumbstruck. Miss Piggy orders the sails to be secured; now she wants them released? The eagle then nods slowly. No need to question the captain's orders.

"Aye, captain," Sam said while turning to the crew who is coming down the shrouds. "Men, women, you heard! Unfurl those sails!"

"What?" Mad Monty exclaims to the eagle in shock and alarm.

"But we just..." Cosmo Scam begins to protest in frustration. The crew just secured the sails, now they have to release them?

"Tie them down, yeah, we did that," Clueless points out, looking more confused and stupid than usual. Sam gave a glare to the crew as if silently ordering to do the order or else.

"Ugh! Fine, whatever," Uncle Deadly groans a bit as the men goes back to unfurling the sails.

"Make up your mind for the love of..." Quackerjack groans in annoyance.

"Sal, if we die, I always like you as a good partner." Johnny said to Sal in concern.

"Thanks, Johnny!" Sal exclaims eagerly, liking his friend's comment.

Sam and Negaduck held onto the yard-arm while releasing the sails. Bushroot and some of the crews got to work in the help of unfurling the sails like mad.

"Jim, make sure all the lifelines are secured, do so good and tight!" Miss Piggy orders as Jim and his friends were about to climb up the shrouds.

"Aye, captain," Jim exclaims with a nod as he jumps off the shroud and heads to where the lifelines are at. The boy pulls the lines to make sure that they are tight. No need to lose anyone to this black hole. "They are secured, captain!"

"All right; Stitch, make sure no other debris or Phantoms hit our ship!"

Stitch nods as he was using a machine gun, but was laughing like a mad-loon enough to fire everywhere which, in one of the shots, cut off a nearby solar sail longboat from the ship, making it drift to the black hole, unknown to everyone.

The next wave pushes Miss Piggy right into the wall behind the helm, resulting in Sam to lose his balance and falling right off the yardarm. Luckily, his lifeline held him firm in time. The eagle sighs as he begins to climb back to the ship.

Suddenly, Sam saw an ominous shadow on the other side of the solar sail unfurled, coming into full view while with a sword. The owner of the voice smirks evilly as he taunts, "Hey, look. An eagle whose can't fly; Well, time for you to learn, Sammy!"

To Sam's horror, the sword cut through his rope. The eagle screams as he fell towards the dark abyss, the last thing that he saw a smirking Negaduck who finally got his revenge on Sam for threatening to throw him into the brig before.

"Everyone, hold onto your lifetimes! This ride is going to be a bumpy one!" Miss Piggy orders frantically. The pig of course is unaware of what happened to Sam.

Animal held onto the mast while Jim, his friends, Long John, JJ and Sabrina held onto its other side tightly. The ship begins to move farther and farther into the black hole's darkness as if the fate of everyone onboard is sealed...

Just then, the burst of the magilla has arrived...

Author's note  
Oh no. What happened to the ship? And is Sam gone forever? In the next chapter, when the danger has passed, it looks like Jim is to blame for what happened to the eagle. Long John, JJ and Sabrina comfort the guilt-ridden boy. Read, review and suggest.

The Phantoms came from _Star Ocean: The Last Hope_.

Sam isn't dead of course. The lifeboat thing that Stitch shot at will help him later.


	11. Chapter 10: Poor Jim

Author's note  
To answer your question, sonicfighter, yes, but it will be in the chapter after this one. Speaking of which, time to continue.

Chapter 10: Poor Jim

The burst of magilla lights up the hole's darkness, shooting right out the _Hispaniola_. Just when it looks like everyone on the ship is doomed; the solar sails caught its light. Soon the ship soars out with the energy, getting away from the approaching blast in time.

Kermit and Fozzie got send to the ropes with everyone being sent to the sides of the ship. Soon, the vessel is away from the black hole. The crew got up and cheers while celebrating Miss Piggy look down at them all, smiling in victory.

"Ha ha ha; let's do that again!" Stitch exclaims with an eager grin.

"Never again," Hoagie groans a bit as he got up from where he himself is at on the floor. "That was insane!"

"Captain, that!" Kermit exclaims as he got himself untangled. "That was the most..."

"Awful experience, yeah." Fozzie groans as he joins his pals. That experience was insane!

"Right; But at least we've learned something from it." Bunsen said with a sigh. Beaker beeps a question. "No, we wouldn't get killed from it, Beaker!"

"Yeah, Kermie, your astronomical advice along with that of Dr. Honeydew's was very helpful." Miss Piggy said, looking through a sextant before leaving an almost stunned Kermit and his pals.

"Wow, I think the pig likes ya." Fozzie said to Kermit, making the pig blush through his green skin.

"Well...thanks. Even I know a lot of this amanamolicly anatomically... astr- astronomically..." Kermit said before hitting himself on the forehead. Great, a chance to impress the pig even when she likes him already and the frog already made a fool out of himself.

"Getting un-smooth, frog," Stitch laughs to Kermit a bit.

Miss Piggy stood in front of Jim's group, along with Long John, JJ and Sabrina while saying, "Gotta admit, Long John or Mr. Silver, your cabin boys and girls did one good job with those lifelines, especially Jim."

"Ha ha ha," Rizzo laughs as Long John grins while punching Jim in the shoulder. "Looks like you did great, Jimbo!"

"Right, the captain is impressed!" Gonzo exclaims with a smile. Camilla clucks a compliment to the grinning Jim.

"Well, Sam? Are all hands accounted for?" Miss Piggy asks Sam; Of course, the pig notices that he isn't answering, "Uh, Sam?"

"Hey, any one seen the eagle," JJ ask everyone else n concern while looking around for Sam. Shouldn't he be here on the ship with the others?

Just then Negaduck came forward, pretending to be sad while holding Sam's snapped lifeline (the same one that the duck snaps before). The duck gave the rope to a shocked Miss Piggy as he said, "Sorry, but the eagle is lost. His lifeline wasn't secured all the way."

Miss Piggy gasps in shock before giving a frightening glare to Jim. The boy looks both surprised and shock. Sam's lifeline has snapped? The eagle's lost? This can't be!

"Whoa, whoa, hang on! That isn't true!" Yolanda protests to Sam in alarm. "Jim made sure that all the lines are secured."

"Right, I checked them all, see?" Jim insists as he and his pals run through to the crowd to the mast where the lifelines were at. But to their shock, there is an empty peg where a lifeline should've been: Sam's! "But...I did, I really did, I check them all. They were all secured..."

Jim looks stunned and disbelief. Sam's lifeline appears to not been secured. Could it be that he was mistaken? Gonzo notices a glare from Miss Piggy as he said, "Err, captain. I don't think that we should play the Blame Game right now."

"Gonzo's right. Whatever has happened, it's best if we mourn our losses instead of getting upset at others." Sabrina said smoothly to Miss Piggy. The pig pauses then frowns, showing sadness. The weirdo and the girl are right. Perhaps now is not the time for this blame thing.

"Sam was...a fine sailor." Miss Piggy said with a sniff as everyone else bows their heads in respect. "More fine than any one of us...could ever hope to still. Even the eagle knew the risks like all of us. Well, back to your posts. Let's carry on."

The crew goes back to their duties, Jim and his pals walk away in sadness, the boy feeling saddened and responsible for what appears to be his big mistake. Unknown to them, Negaduck gave out a very evil smirk. Yes, he got rid of Sam and manages to put the blame onto Jim. No one will ever suspect anything.

Well, all but Long John, JJ and Sabrina who notices his smirk and glares angrily. It didn't take long for any of them to figure out what's really going on here...

* * *

Later at night, Jim is on deck and is worried, riding in the shroud while looking at Sam's snapped rope. The boy doesn't want to believe that he was responsible for what happened to the eagle...but what if his lifeline wasn't really secured at all?

JJ who came out for some fresh air looks and sees Jim worried.

"Man looks like he can use some company." JJ said and goes to Jim. "You ok Jim?" The cook member asked.

Jim sees JJ and smiles.

"Yes just thinking about those villains that destroyed my mother's in." Jim said.

JJ is shocked.

"Ah I understand." JJ said. "Look I think you can use a friend like me."

Jim is confused.

"Look I have powers you can imagine." JJ said. "Look."

Soon JJ turned into a dragon, a red version of stitch, a two headed dragon, the samurai megazord, a three headed dragon, the Bull Megazord, a six headed dragon, the ninja mega falcon zord, a seven headed dragon, the shogun megazord, a eight megazord, Vexor, a nine headed dragon, Mucant, a ten headed dragon, the dragon folding zord, a eleven headed dragon and into Jim himself.

Jim is shocked and smiled. JJ, changing back, asks, "But...I don't think you were really thinking about the inn. It's about what happened to Sam, isn't it?"

Jim pauses then nods in sadness. The red dark magician pauses then frowns while saying, "Jim, there's something you should know..."

"Jim?" Sabrina spoke up as she and Long John appears on deck with Animal resting on the cyborg's shoulder, "JJ?"

"I was going to tell him that..."

Long John holds out his robotic arm, cutting off what JJ was going to say. The cook looks out at space at the railing before saying, "Jim...it isn't your fault. Why, half of the crew would be spinning around in that black hole if you..."

Hearing that however, Jim groans and threw the rope out into space; the boy, jumping down from the shrouds, snaps, "Long John, don't you get it! I messed up again! For 2 seconds in my life...I thought for once that I couldn't do something right! But...it isn't fair."

"Jim, it isn't your fault. It was..." Sabrina begins to say but Jim leans against the mast with a sad groan.

"I just don't want to screw up for once."

Long John, Sabrina and JJ looks at the boy in sadness. Jim is feeling guilty and downtrodden for what happened to Sam. He can't continue on like this. JJ sighs while saying, "Jim, I'm sorry for what happened. But about what happened..."

Suddenly Long John came up to Jim and slaps the boy's cheeks, making him yelp in alarm, "Hey, what gives?"

"Jim Hawkins, listen to me and carefully..." Long John said sternly yet gently to Jim. "You have the makings of greatness in you. But you have to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, whatever happens, and when you get the chance to really test your strengths and abilities…well, I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off you that day."

Jim looks touched by Long John's comfort. The boy does have some greatness in him. Jim hugs the cyborg, much to the cook's surprise and confusion, yet he hugs the boy right back. Perhaps Long John is right. So what if Jim himself has mess up? It's only one mistake. He can still prove himself one day.

"There, there, it's all right, you can let go." Long John said gently while pushing Jim gently off of himself. "Everything will turn out fine."

"Thanks. At times like this...I wished that I never found that stupid map in the first place." Jim mumbles a bit. The boy yelps as he saw Long John, JJ and Sabrina look surprised to him. "Err, well..."

"Wait, you mean...you have the map?"

"Had it; Miss Piggy locked it up in her chest in her state room. But you, JJ and Sabrina can't tell anyone."

"No worries. You told old Long John, JJ and Sabrina. We will keep the map a secret; cook's honor." Long John said with a gentle smile. "Now listen...JJ, Sabrina and I will go on watch now. Perhaps you should head on to bed with your friends."

"No more tears now. Off to bed." Sabrina said with a sad smile.

Jim rubs away any tears coming from his tears then smiles at Long John, JJ and Sabrina before heading down below to get ready for bed for the night. The cook did a good thing in comforting him like that. He's like...a father that Jim wanted.

Once Jim is gone however, the trio and Animal's smiles disappear with JJ asking Long John, "Why didn't you let me and Sabrina tell Jim that it was Negaduck who snaps Sam's rope and send him to his doom?"

"Because if I did, the boy is going to be suspicious and would be nosy! He would end up finding out about our mutiny and ruin everything! Or let's not forget; Negaduck hates us and would most likely blab out the mutiny as revenge if any of us do reveal the truth!" Long John explains to his friends. "We're getting more closer to the planet as it is and I don't want things to be ruined...or the boy hurt in any emotional way."

"I still think that it isn't right, letting Jim blame himself for something that isn't his fault." Sabrina said with a sigh.

"When the mutiny comes, I want Jim to join us and be by our side. I rather that none of our crew hurts the boy when that it does happen."

"Wow, we're definitely getting in deep with Jim." JJ said in worried as Animal nods in agreement. Long John is losing the edge that he is as a pirate, now the cyborg is getting soft on a boy that should've been his enemy.

"You're right. Best not to let anyone else know about this. Why, the next thing you know, the whole crew would think I've gone soft." Long John said in concern.

"Soft, soft," Animal remarks as he nuzzles his master in the crook of his neck.

Of course, as the four continue their watch, they didn't see Negaduck on the yardarm, watching them with an evil smirk, saying, "Well, well. This is interesting; Heh heh heh."

The duck took off, very interested in what he just witnessed: Long John Silver going soft on the cabin boy Jim Hawkins.

Author's note  
Had Long John gone soft on Jim? Apparently and Negaduck is getting amused by it. In the next chapter, time for another _Muppet Treasure Island _song! Also, Jim and his pals find out about mutiny and Long John...the hard way! It's enough for JJ and Sabrina to change sides. Read, review and suggest.

The forms that JJ turns into are of course from the Power Rangers franchise.

The revealing of the map is from _Muppet Treasure Island_.


	12. Chapter 11: The Mutiny Begins

Chapter 11: The Mutiny Begins

Time has passed since Sam's demise. Unfortunately, the ship's power broke down, forcing the engineers to get to work on solving the problem. The crew, bored sat down, waiting to get going.

"It has been 2 weeks since we left Earth." Big Time groans a bit. In the kitchen, Jim does his best not to get bored while helping Long John in the kitchen.

"5 days since the ship stops running." Bushroot said nervously. Everyone on deck is getting more boring and intense. Something is about to come loose.

Suddenly Cosmo gets more intense while groaning, "Oh no...I got the madness..." The magician jumps up while dancing madly. "I GOT CABIN FEVER!"

"I got it too!" Taminella remarks in amazement.

"Cabin fever," The crew laughs in madness. Soon they go right into a song.

Sal: _**I got cabin fever**__**  
**__**It's burning in my brain**_

As Sal said this, smoke came out of his ears.

Baby-Face: _**I got cabin fever**__**  
**__**It's driving me insane**_

Baby-Face removes his hat to reveal some birds. Soon some of the crew members dance like loons.

Crew: _**We got cabin fever**__**  
**__**We're flipping our bandannas**__**  
**__**Been stuck at space so long that we have simply gone bananas**_

Now the scene changes to show everyone on deck dressed in party clothes, mad, anything, you got it. Negaduck, shockingly, is in a Congo dress while rattling two rattle thingies. During the song we see JJ and Sabrina dancing and they were dressed as Tommy and Kimberly.

_**We, we, we got cabin fever**__**  
**__**We lost what sense we had**__**  
**__**We got cabin fever**__**  
**__**We're all going mad**_

The room now became a country square dance room. We see Baggy playing the fiddle.

Baggy: _**Grab your partner by the ears**__**  
**__**Lash him to the wheel**__**  
**__**Do-si-do, step on his toe**__**  
**__**Listen to him squeal**__**  
**__**Allemande left**__**  
**__**Allemande right**__**  
**__**It's time to sail or sink**__**  
**__**Swing your partner**__**  
**__**over the side**__**  
**__**Drop him in the drink**_

The room kept changing some more.

Sabrina: _**We've got cabin fever.**_

JJ: _**No ifs, ands, or buts.**_

Sabrina: _**We're disoriented.**_

JJ: _**And demented.**_

Both: _**And a little nuts.**_

JJ pulls a lever, causing an explosion. We now go to Quarterjack, Megavolt, Bushroot and Liquidator singing.

Megavolt, Quarterjack and Bushroot: _**Ach du lieber Volkswagen car**_

Liquidator: _**Yodel-lay-ee-hoo**_

Megavolt, Quarterjack and Bushroot: _**Saur braten viener schnitzel**__**  
**__**Unda a vunder bar**_

Liquidator: _**Yodel-lay-ee-hoo**_

The Beagle Boys came down the stairs while singing.

Beagle Boys: _**We were sailing, sailing**__**  
**__**The wind was on our side**_

The Beagles stop in front of a coffin. It opens up to reveal Real Old Tom.

Real Tom: _**And then it died**_**.**

Stitch: _**I got cabin fever**__**  
**__**I think I lost my grip**_

Hoagie: _**I'd like to get my hands on whoever wrote this script**_

"Si!" Yolanda remarks. Soon Big Mean Carl, in a Congo Dress, plays an ukulele while dancing.

Big Mean Carl: _**I...was floating 'neath the tropic moon**__**  
**__**And dreaming of a blue lagoon**__**  
**__**Now I'm as crazy as a loon**_

Crew: _**Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard**__**  
**__**This one small vessel has become a floating psycho ward**__**  
**__**We were sailing, sailing heading who knows where**__**  
**__**And now though we're all here**__**  
**__**We're not all there**_

Soon the crew run around, going nuts especially Gonzo, Rizzo, Hoagie and Stitch. Bananas are thrown as well as fish.

"Cabin Fever; Ahh," The crew exclaim happily.

But then, without warning, the power came back on as the ship starts moving again. The crew change back to normal, confused as to what happened. Johnny exclaims, "Hey, the power is back on!"

"Wait, what was I doing? Gah," Negaduck exclaims in embarrassment upon realizing what he just did a few seconds ago.

"I feel like just a fool." Big Time groans as he goes back to work. Gonzo and his pals look confused. That's weird, even for the weirdo!

* * *

The next morning, the crew, recovering from the confusion, woke up. Jim and his pals were in their hammocks with Liquidator above Yolanda. The water dog's hand fell out, splashing the female rat.

"Gah!" Yolanda groans a bit as the others open their eyes. Camilla fell to the floor with a gulp. "Watch your step."

"Good morning, fellows." JJ said as he and Sabrina appears to Jim's group. "Get ready. Long John is waiting for you with a lot of chores."

Jim nods as he put his shoes on. But as the boy reaches for his other one, the shoe ends up hopping away; The group sighs as it turns out that the Animal has hidden himself in Jim's own shoe, playing a joke.

"Play play!" Animal laughs madly as he hid behind a few barrels.

"Animal, come on. I am not in the mood." Jim groans as he and the others head up. The boy tries to grab him but Animal sneaks up behind Rizzo and use Jim's shoe to kick him.

"Gah; Hey," Rizzo exclaims in annoyance. Animal blew a raspberry and laughs while running off, the rat gave chase.

"Come on, Rizzo, don't stomp about." Sabrina chuckles as she and the others follow Rizzo and Animal. Of course, the gang doesn't have time for this nonsense. They have to get to the galley before Long John gets upset for the tardiness.

Animal drops the shoe on deck and hide in a nearby barrel, pulling the lid on. Jim grabs his shoe and puts it on. Gonzo goes over to the barrel and opens it to reveal Animal who jumps up and kiss the weirdo on the nose.

"Hey!" Gonzo exclaims in surprise.

Rizzo, with a mallet, scowls as he exclaims furiously, "Prepare to die!" The rat tries to hit Animal with the mallet itself but the creature run behind a barrel in time.

"Prepare to die, prepare to die!" Animal mocks Rizzo, running around and around Jim. "Die, die! Ha ha ha," The creature turns himself into a ball while bouncing himself off the railing before heading into the galley.

"Sometimes I wonder why Long John puts up with that thing." Yolanda groans in annoyance.

"Hey, Animal may be crazy but he's fun to hang around with." Sabrina explains to Yolanda with a slight grin.

"Well, I will be hanging him...right by the rope!" Rizzo exclaims furiously. The gang run down to the galley, chasing after Animal. But of course, the shape-shifter doesn't appear to be anywhere in sight. The only things down here are the usual kitchen stuff and a barrel of peaches. "Hey, where is he?"

"Probably in here somewhere." Jim suggests as he motions to a barrel of juicy fruits.

"Let's see..." Gonzo said as the group walks up to the barrel to look for Animal. "Nothing here but peach after peach after peach with eyes and...wait a minute..."

The group took another look and saw that the peach with eyes...that transforms into a familiar creature that laughs, "Fooled ya; Ha ha ha!"

"Busted," Jim laughs as he and the gang jumps into the barrel after Animal, the boy grabs him with the creature laughing mischievously, "Gotcha!"

"Well, that was fun but..." JJ stops as he heard some approaching noises. "Wait, listen. Ssh!"

"Come on, we're getting tired of waiting here!" The gang heard Polly complains a bit, "There's only 3 of them left."

"Yeah, I say we can't wait to move longer, Long John!" Mad Monty's voice growls a bit. The gang looks through a knothole to see the two talking with Clueless and the Beagle Boys.

Just then, Long John's robotic arm came into view as he snaps, "Look, I told you lads that we can't make our move until the treasure is ours."

Just then, Negaduck appears, holding his sword while snapping, "We better kill them all while the getting's good." Suddenly Long John grabs the duck by the neck, bringing him closely.

"Don't even think about it! If you disobey my orders again, I will make sure to throw you overboard like that stunt that you pulled with Sam! Don't think that JJ, Sabrina and I don't know how you cut his lifeline and send him overboard! You will end up joining him if you even try anything!"

Jim and his pals' eyes widen in shock while JJ and Sabrina looks guilty. So, it wasn't Jim's fault that Sam was lost in space! Negaduck cut the lifeline and put the blame on the human boy. And Long John, JJ and Sabrina already knew and let it happen anyway?

"Oh, very strong words from you, Long John; But I'm starting to think that you're pulling a charade like with JJ and Sabrina." Negaduck taunts as he reach into the barrel where Jim's group is hiding to get a peach. The duck kept reaching until a nervous Camilla put a peach into his palm.

"What are you suggesting?" Long John scowls furiously at Negaduck, not liking his tone of voice at all.

"Come on, isn't it obvious. It's that boy, that Jim Hawkins, isn't it?"

"So what?"

"If I didn't know any better, I am beginning to think that you, along with JJ and Sabrina, are developing a soft..." Negaduck chuckles sinisterly as he pops a soft part of the peach, causing juice to come out. "...spots for the boy."

"Wow? Really," Clueless ask confused. The other pirates look at Long John in shock. Was their brave and ruthless leader going soft on Jim along with JJ and Sabrina?

"Great. Looks like we get a new boss," Polly said with a sigh. Who needs a softie as a pirate captain anyway?

Needless to say, Long John, looking angry and furious, snaps, "Listen, you bad clone of a super hero duck and that goes for all of you too! I only care about one thing and one thing only, and that's the trove of Captain Flint! What, you think I would risk it for some stupid boy with father issues and a bunch of idiots? And JJ and Sabrina would be idiots to even become friends with those landlubbers in the first place!"

Jim looks stunned as his heart feels like breaking. JJ and Sabrina shook their head in sadness and disappointment. How could Long John say that way about Jim, their new friends as well as JJ and Sabrina themselves?

"Say, what was it that I heard the other night?" Negaduck remarks with a sneer. Long John, JJ and Sabrina (the last two are hidden) look upset. The duck must've been listening to the conversion that they have with Jim's group the other night! "Oh yes...'you have the makings of greatness in you'."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Long John exclaims furiously as his robotic arm turns into a huge blaster, causing the rest of the crew to back off. Negaduck stood his arm, sneering at the boss. "I only pretended to comfort and kind to that boy to keep him and his friends off my trail. JJ and Sabrina would be smart to do the same thing! I have not gone soft...and I never will. And I say, once we get all the treasure of Captain Flint, we KILL THEM ALL!"

"Land ho!" A voice calls out from above. The pirate crew cheers in excitement as they up top deck. The ship must be approaching Treasure Planet!

Once Long John's group is gone, the group sat in the barrel, shocked and stunned. Most of them are shocked that there's going to be a mutiny. Jim is heartbroken that the only pirate member on the ship, besides JJ and Sabrina, who was nice to him was pretending to to keep the good guys off his trail.

"I can't believe it." Gonzo groans as Jim lets go of Animal. "We were pals with pirates of all things."

"I know." Jim said with a sigh as he and the others came out of the group. The boy turns to the guilt-ridden JJ and Sabrina. "Were you two involved with Long John's mutiny? And did you know about..."

"Yeah, we knew that Negaduck send Sam overboard the whole time." JJ said with a sigh. "We wanted to tell you Jim but Long John kept cutting us off, wanting to keep the act a secret along with the mutiny."

"We only came on this trip for adventure and treasure...but after what Long John said about us, you and murder..." Sabrina groans a bit. "We got to do something..."

Up above, Polly laughs madly, "All right! Ha ha ha! Feast your eyes and click heels if you are able to!" Everyone on the pirate side goes to the railing and soon looks at what they were searching for: Treasure Planet.

Long John was in the far back, wanting a better look at the pocket. The pirate looks into his pocket but finds it empty. He mumbles to himself, "Now where is my spyglass? And where are JJ and Sabrina for that matter?"

* * *

The group, climbing out of the barrel, looks stunned. Jim leans on a table, his hand brush against Long John's spyglass. Rizzo groans, "Those lying...they were all pirates!"

"We can still fix this." JJ said to the others in concern. "We got to tell Captain Piggy."

"Why? You are on Long John's side to begin with!'

"Not to kill anyone afterwards! Come on, we know that we made some mistakes and we're sorry!" Sabrina insists to the upset rat and some of the good guys in Jim's group. "Please, please, let us go up there and tell the captain!"

"He's right...JJ and Sabrina may be pirates but at least they are willing to make up for what happened. Come on." Jim said in determination. He and his friends must stop the mutiny before it's too late.

The group ran up the stairs, only to run into Long John who is coming downward into the galley. The pirate, surprised as Jim's group is, said, "Oh hey..."

"Oh hey, Long John!" JJ said nervously. Long John grins at the group and walk down the stairs, making the others back away slowly.

"So what were you doing down here? Playing games?"

"Oh yes, yes. We're playing games." Gonzo said quickly as Camilla bucks a bit. Jim backs up into a table with the others.

"Yeah, you want to play with us, Long John?" Sabrina asks Long John nervously. "You can go first if you want."

"Oh, I will be honest, Sabrina, I am not really one for games." Long John admits as he brought his arm behind his back, turning it into a sword. "I don't like to lose."

"Huh..." Jim said picking up a knife that is behind him on the table, "...actually...me too!"

Quickly, Jim plunges the knife into Long John's robotic leg, causing him to yelp in alarm. Gonzo and Rizzo pushes the pirate down to the floor before they and their friends rush up to the top deck.

Long John screams some more and held his injured robotic leg while stumbling to the top deck. The cyborg begins scanning for Jim and his friends. Soon Long John sees them running into the captain's cabin with Animal following them, closing the door behind them. Blast! They're going to expose the whole mutiny...and worst yet, JJ and Sabrina have turned on him!

"Blast it all!" Long John exclaims furiously. Looks like he has no choice; the pirate put two fingers into his mouth and gave a long whistle. The pirates on his side turn as he exclaims furiously, "There's a change in plans, boys and girls!"

Long John held his sword up while exclaiming, "We...move...NOW!" The crew cheers madly. About time that Long John came to his senses! They rush to where the weapons are being stowed; it's time for the mutiny! "Polly, strike our colors!"

"Sure thing, boss," Polly laughs madly as he pulls the ship's flag down. Big Mean Carl punches a hole through the armory and takes all the weapons, the pirates cheer for him.

Long John smirks in triumph as the Jolly Roger has raise behind himself. The mutiny has begun.

Author's note  
Yikes! The mutiny has begun! Things have gotten worst, especially for the heartbroken Jim. In the next chapter, the heroes make their escape from the pirates and the ship. Read, review and suggest.

Another song from _Muppet Treasure Planet_.


	13. Chapter 12: Mutiny Escape

Author's note  
sonicfighter21354, you shall find out by the next chapter or at the end.

Chapter 12: Mutiny Escape

"What? Pirates on moi's ship," Miss Piggy asks in outrage. Jim's group has told her and Kermit's group as to what's going on: Long John is throwing a mutiny and is taking over the ship with his pirates! As the pig takes some guns out of a cabinet, she continues, "I won't allow it! And worst yet, two of your friends with you are pirates!"

"Hey, captain. Come on. Mutiny is one thing but killing is another!" JJ insists to Miss Piggy in concern.

"Right and I think by now Long John knows that you know so he's starting the mutiny earlier." Sabrina said to Miss Piggy grimly. "The least you can do is trust us by heeding this: we better get off this ship...NOW!"

"Fine, but I will assure you that when this is over, I'm turning you two in! Kermie, can you use this?" Miss Piggy asks Kermit as she tosses a pistol to him. The frog fumbles with it before holding it the right way.

"Smooth one, frog," Hoagie remarks; He and Stitch got their laser gun and blaster out while Fozzie, Bunsen and Beaker caught some other weapons.

"Right, Stitch is ready." Stitch exclaims with a mad grin.

"Well, I have slippy flippers so I guess..." Kermit begins to say but yelps as the frog's gun went off, destroying a globe in the progress.

"Nope, I don't think so." Fozzie said sheepishly. Kermit chuckles sheepishly to Miss Piggy who rolls her eyes while taking the map out of the chest.

"Like I said, slippy flippers."

Animal climbs up on the ceiling of the cabin, seeing the map as his eyes grow big while saying, "Ooh."

"Mr. Hawkins! Keep this safe!" Miss Piggy orders. She tosses the map to Jim but before the boy can catch it, Animal jumps up and grabs the map with his mouth.

"Animal," Most of the heroes gasps in shock and alarm.

"Animal, give me that!" Jim scowls as he grabs the map out of Animal's mouth, "Dumb shape-shifting animal."

"Jim, we may have other problems right now." Rizzo yelps as he and his friends heard noises from outside the cabin. Long John and his pirates are trying to break in!

* * *

Outside the cabin, Sweetums and some of the pirates work on breaking through the locks to get into the cabin but the progress is getting slow.

"Ugh! You are wasting daylight!" Long John snaps as he punches the door hard, knocking the whole thing down. The pirates barge into the cabin but it's empty.

"Long John, look," Sweetums growled as he points to a hole in the floor. Jim and his friends must've blasted a hole to escape the pirates! In anger, Long John grabs him, Quackerjack, Johnny and Sal, throwing them all down the hill.

"Stop them, you idiots!"

A large crash is heard on the hole's bottom, the minions who were thrown down there groans out, "Ouch."

* * *

"Move, move, get moving," Yolanda exclaims as she and her friends rush through the hull to get the longboats, dodging stuff along the way.

"Hey, come back here!" Sweetums roars as he and a lot of pirates follow after the heroes. Quickly Miss Piggy slams the metal door closes. A loud clan is heard as a Sweetums-shaped imprint is seen on the door itself. "Ouch!"

Miss Piggy and Stitch uses their blasters to melt the locks on the door to make it difficult for the pirates to get in. Fozzie calls out frantically, "Longboat, to the longboat; hurry!"

"Hoagie, Stitch doesn't get why weega running." Stitch groans to Hoagie in annoyance. "Meega could've takes them."

"Yeah, except those pirates are murdering maniacs and besides we have to follow the script," Hoagie points out to Stitch in concern.

We see JJ, Sabrina, Jim and his friends and they see the land.

JJ looks at his friends.

"Guys I have an idea on how we can get to the land." JJ said.

Rizzo is confused.

"How," Rizzo asks.

JJ jumps off the ship and everyone and Sabrina is shocked.

"JJ," Sabrina shout, worried about her boyfriend.

Jim on the other hand knew what JJ was planning.

Soon JJ appears but he was in a form of the Gokaianger Megazord. The red magician calls out, "Come on, get on!" Sabrina nods as she jumps on her boyfriend, with Hoagie, Fozzie, Bunsen, Beaker, Yolanda and Camilla joining in.

"You all got ahead; we will separate to make those pirates harder to hit all of us!" Gonzo calls out. JJ's group nods as they quickly make their escape. Quickly, the rest of the group jumps into a longboat while Rizzo pulls a lever to activate it.

However Animal grabs the map and put it into his mouth before jumping off the boat. Jim calls out in shock, "Animal! No!" The boy jumps out of the boat to chase the shape-shifting thing.

"Jim, come back!" Gonzo exclaims as he and Rizzo follows after Jim.

"Guys, no; it isn't safe!" Kermit exclaims to the fleeing trio in alarm. Just then the door explodes as pirates storms into the room while firing at the longboat.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...let's get dangerous!" Negaduck cackled while attacking along with his pirate companions.

"Dangerous this," Miss Piggy exclaims as she and Kermit fires at the pirates in hopes to keep them from getting to the longboat as well as Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo.

Magica, Bebop and Bouncer chases after the boat. Kermit looks at his pistol and, without looking, fires at a large air canister. It broke off and lands, crashing through the walkway. The break causes the trio of pirates to scream as they fell through the new hole and right towards their doom.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Miss Piggy asks in surprise by what Kermit just did.

"Huh. I guess I did." Kermit said, blinking his eyes at what he just did. Miss Piggy suddenly pushes the frog before shooting at the pirates; Long John, appearing, grins wickedly as he pulls up the lever, causing the hull door to close slowly. "Hoo boy; He's trapping us in!"

Miss Piggy looks around to look for a way to escape then spots the cable holding the longboat. Quickly, the pig calls out while pointing to some cables, "Kermie! Shoot the cables over there when I give the signal! I will deal with the ones above us!"

During this time, Jim's group was chasing Animal who still got the map in his mouth, Jim calls out in annoyance, "Animal, get back here with that map!"

"Hand over the map! Come on!" Gonzo exclaims to Animal.

Animal hesitates then appears to come over to the boys but then Long John appears, calling him, "Animal! Come on! Come, boy!"

"Aww, man! Cheater," Rizzo groans a bit. Long John is trying to convince Animal to hand the map over to him. And being the creature's owner, he may have a chance of succeeding!

"Come on, here Animal, cute guy." Jim said opening his eyes to Muppet. "Bring it here, come on."

"Come to daddy, Animal, come on!" Long John said while calling over to Animal.

"Animal, Animal, Animal," Gonzo and Rizzo exclaims to Animal who looks back to them and Jim to Long John, both sides are calling to him for the map.

"Come on. Animal!"

"You're tearing Animal apart!" Animal roars in alarm. He ducks into a coil of ropes nearby. Long John jumps to them, preparing to get the map but Jim got there first and swipes the thing.

"Later!" Jim calls out as he and his pals rush over to the boat. Long John growl as he got his gun out, ready to shoot...but then the pirate put his weapon down. For some reason, he doesn't have the heart to hurt Jim...

"Now," Miss Piggy orders once Jim's group jumps right into the longboat. The pig and Kermit fire at the cables causing the whole thing to fall right out of the hull. Rizzo pulls on a rope to open the solar sail. "Parameters met, hydraulics engaged...now let's get out of here!" Miss Piggy orders as she took control, the heroes must get far away from the ship right now and meet up with JJ and the others.

On the ship, a smirking Big Mean Carl is at the cannon, aiming it right at the escaping heroes. The monster said, "That's it...come into range! Ha ha ha," The weapon begins charging up; all it takes is one blast to destroy Jim and his friends for good.

Suddeny Long John arrives, trying to push the weapon out of range while screaming, "No, don't! We will lose the map!" Of course, fear of losing the map isn't the only reason. The pirate is also fearing that Jim would get killed by the attack.

But it was too late, the cannon send out a cannonball right at the escaping longboat.

"Gah; Captain; Cannonball at 12 o'clock!" Kermit screams as he saw the cannonball rushing right at the gang.

"Look out!" Gonzo and Rizzo screams for their lives as Miss Piggy tries to steer to steer the longboat away from the attacking cannonballs.

Unfortunately, the ball blasts through the main controls, exploding right near Miss Piggy who screams as the attack explodes behind her. Soon the group begins to fall with the pig steering the longboat right towards the planet, crashing right through some weird plants.

The longboat skids to a stop before rolling onto solid ground. Upon stopping, the gang lifts the boat and got their land legs back. Rizzo said sheepishly, "Wasn't scared. Were you?"

"That was fun!" Gonzo laughs eagerly as he and his pals got their bearings back. "Let's do that again!"

"Well, that was rough stuff." Kermit said with a sigh of relief. The heroes have lost the ship but at least they escaped the pirates for now.

JJ's group lands nearby, the others on the shape-shifter got off his back as JJ changes back, asking, "Are you all right?"

"Fine, just dandy," Miss Piggy said as she came out from under the boat, her hair is messed up. "Not one of my best landings." As the pig smoothes out her hair, she yelps and grabs her sides, falling to the ground.

"Captain," Kermit gasps as he came over to help Miss Piggy up. What happened doesn't look good indeed.

"What happened?" Sabrina asks in shock at Miss Piggy collapsing like that.

"One of Long John's goons fired a cannonball at us and hit the main controls." Jim explains to the friends who weren't with his group when it happened. "I think the explosion that hit Miss Piggy did some damage."

Bunsen inspects Miss Piggy a bit then said seriously, "Oh dear. Looks like the injuries are worst. We will have to hide somewhere and get them taken care of." Beaker beeps in agree.

"I'm fine, really. I'm good." Miss Piggy said while trying to stand though she ends up falling into Kermit's arms, "Just some bruising; A bowl of wine and I should be fine." The pig stood tall, trying to look the way she did when the journey began, "Ahem...Mr. Hawkins?"

"Uh, he's right over there. I'm Yolanda." Yolanda points out to Miss Piggy as the pig was looking over to her right now. Apparently, the explosion must've affected her eyesight as well.

"I'm over here." Jim said to Miss Piggy who squint her eyes at Yolanda then turn until she faces the human boy carefully.

"The map, if you please." Miss Piggy said with a nod.

Jim nods as he pulls the map right out of his pocket. But then something weird happened: the thing begins to move...and changes into a familiar monster who laughs.

"Animal," Most of the gang asks in shock and alarm. That wasn't the map, it was Animal!

"Holy Deceit in a Movie, Animal was imitating a map to fool us!" Hoagie exclaims in surprise and alarm.

"Okay, you shape shifting freakshow! Where's the real map?" Stitch demands to Animal in annoyance. If Jim's group didn't have the map when they escape, then where is the real thing?

"Up there, on ship!" Animal growled as he climb up a tree and points to the ship. Jim's group looks shocked and disbelief. The map was still in the coil of ropes...on the ship...that is now being controlled by pirates!

"Are you kidding me?" Rizzo ask Animal in shock. "It's back on the ship?"

"Well, that's ironic." JJ said while shaking his head in disbelief. "By now, Long John and our former friends who are pirates think that we still have the map...when they still have it up there the whole time!"

"And now, we got no longboat to get back up there! Animal," Jim groans as he strangles the creature for deceiving him and made the heroes escape from the ship with no map.

"Jim, stifle that thing and get low." Miss Piggy said suddenly, interrupting what Jim is doing to Animal. "We got company." Sure enough, the gang looks up to see another longboat sailing to the planet. The gang ducks to avoid being seen too soon.

"Uh oh; Looks like Long John send some friends, nothing funny about that." Fozzie yelps a bit.

"We will need a more defensive position. Jim, scout ahead with your friends."

"Right, Sabrina and I will come." JJ said with a nod. "It's kinda our fault for not stopping this mutiny and telling you about Negaduck sending Sam off the ship before."

"Wait, it was Negaduck who killed Sam and you didn't tell us?" Hoagie asks in shock and confusion by what the others who didn't know just heard.

"Awww, I hate it when I was told the cool stuff too late." Stitch groans a bit.

"Fozzie, you, Hoagie and Stitch goes with Jim's group." Kermit said to Fozzie and the Freelance Police seriously. "They will need the help that they can get for the scouting."

"Ah!" Miss Piggy groans as she fell forward before Kermit quickly grabs her to keep the pig from making her injuries worst.

"Easy, easy," Bunsen said in concern as he and Beaker came over to help Miss Piggy out. "Beaker, help me with the captain."

Jim, Animal, Gonzo, Rizzo, Yolanda, Camilla, Fozzie, the Freelance Police, JJ and Sabrina heads off to find anything that could help fight off the pirates or at least hide for a while.

Author's note  
Well, the gang are on Treasure Planet with the ship now under the control of Long John and his pals. In the next chapter, the gang meets three robots named Fender, C-3PO and R2-D2 who appears to have known Captain Flint. Will they be of any help; also, another song from _Muppet Treasure Island_. Read, review and suggest.

Negaduck of course uses the quote of his enemy Darkwing Duck.


	14. Chapter 13: Fender and Friends

Chapter 13: Fender and Friends

The group moves around, doing their best not to slip on the unfamiliar jungle floor; Jim's group move past some weird plants while the boy is holding the pistol.

"Well, I heard of the jungle being wild...but this is nuts!" Hoagie jokes a bit making Stitch shakes his head a bit.

"Don't do that again." Stitch remarks to his partner dryly.

"So why are you joining with Long John and his gang of pirates in the first place?" Fozzie ask JJ and Sabrina curiously. "You two aren't bad people."

"Right, those pirates are jerks!" Yolanda remarks in agreement.

"The other pirates, maybe...but Long John was a good friend...at least, we thought he was." Sabrina said gloomy, recalling Long John's insults towards her, JJ and Jim on the gallery earlier.

"Huh. Should've picked your friends carefully"

"Wait...guys, ever get the feeling...that someone's watching you?" Gonzo ask uneasily, having a feeling that someone is watching hte group right now.

Sure enough, it turns out, unknowingly at first, that Gonzo is right. Someone is watching the group from some bushes, a pair of eyes peer at them. Jim turns and saw nothing but the bushes rustling; Wait, rustling bushes?

"Guys, I think Gonzo may have something." Jim said in concern as he makes his way to the bushes.

"What? The weird pox," Rizzo ask Jim wondering if the human boy is referring to Gonzo's weirdness.

"No. I think someone is watching us..."

Jim loosk at the bushes carefully, all was quiet...but then a face appears in front of the boy, causing a huge yell. Jim's group screams as the mysterious figure pounces onto the boy, sending him right onto his back.

Sure enough, Jim looks up to see his attacker. It's a red robot with metal crank on head and blue eyes with rusted parts on himself.

"Finally, carbon based life forms come to rescue us at last!" The robot exclaims eagerly before turning to behind himself, "R2, C-3PO, look what I've found!"

Two more robots came out from the bushes. One of them is a gold human-like robot and the other is a robot shaped like a can. Their names are C-3PO and R2-D2

"Fender, what are you talking about?" C-3PO snaps to the robot known as Fender but then he sees the gang. "Could it be? Oh thank the maker! We're saved!"

"Since when did we end up in a Star Wars convention?" Rizzo ask his friends in confusion.

As Jim got back up, Fender hugs the boy while saying happily, "Yes! I could just hug you right now!"

"Whoa, whoa, back off!" Jim exclaims in alarm. What is with this Fender guy?

"Fender please," C-3PO scolds Fender. "Please forgive our friend. We have been stuck for who knows how long."

"Right, right, tell your friend to let go of me." Jim said to the robots nervously. R2-D2 beeps to Fender who lets go of the newcomers.

"Oh right, right. Sorry about that. It's just I have been marooned for so long." Fender admits while letting go of Jim. Animal turns into a cuckoo clock and signals that the robot is crazy, making some of the gang smirks a bit. "Solitude is fine, don't get me wrong. But after a few hundred years, YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS; ha ha ha!"

"Wow." Fozzie said in concern. "This robot is nuts."

"Just be glad that this robot isn't a killer one." Gonzo said while Camilla clucks in agreement.

"BTW, my name is..." Fender pauses a she tries to his remember his name, faltering a bit.

"You are Fender. And I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart R2-D2." C-3PO explains to Fender with a sigh.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Fender exclaims as he shakes hands with C-3PO before turning to Jim's group, "Oh, nice to meet you too!" R2-D2 beeps out a greeting.

"Nice...can meega make scrap metal out of the robots, Hoagie?" Stitch asks Hoagie with a devilish grin.

"Goodness! Scrap metal!" C-3PO exclaims in alarm and fear.

"No, no. These robots are just too good to make scrap metal out of." Hoagie said to his partner with a shrug, making C-3PO sighs in relief.

"Oh, oh; want to hear my new song that I made up years ago?" Fender asks the newcomers eagerly, "Something to welcome you all on the item!"

"Sorry, but we're kind of in a hurry." Yolanda said as she got up and walks away from the robots. "You see..."

"Come on! I have been waiting to sing it for some time. It's been a long time since I do so last."

"Best you better let him." C-3PO said with a sigh. "He won't let up until you give in."

"Fine, sure." Fozzie remarks with a shrug. "Go ahead, Fender. Who knows? It may sounds like fun."

"All right! Now it's time for...Boom Shaklaka!" Fender booms madly. As the others watch, the robot hit a nearby bong with a hammer. Soon statues begin to sing while Fender dances and sang with them.

Statues and Fender: _**Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal**__**  
**__**Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal**__**  
**__**Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal**__**  
**__**Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal**_

Fender chants near Rizzo, freaking him and some of the others out. Gonzo and Stitch, liking this, sing along.

_**Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal**__**  
**__**Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal**__**  
**__**Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal**__**  
**__**Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal**__**  
**__**Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal**__**  
**__**Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**_

At a platform, the tourists were enjoying themselves, watching the show while hanging out. One rat tourist remarks, "These tropic floor shows are so exotic."

"Right and the food is to die for." The female rat tourist remarks in agreement. Soon the chanting continues.

_**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**_

"Uh, how long is this song anyway?" Hoagie asks C-3PO curiously.

R2-D2 beeps as C-3PO answers, "It should almost be over."

_**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**__**  
**__**Boomshakalakalaka**_

_**Boom Sha-Kal-a-Ka-a-a-al**_

Once the song is over, Fender grins while asking the newcomers, "Whatcha think? No natives on this planet...but it's one great chant!"

"Right, right, don't know what it means, but great." JJ said with a nod. He and his friends begin to head off, "We have to find a place to hide before some pirates get us."

"Pirates," C-3PO ask in shock as he, R2-D2 and Fender follow hte group. "Oh, good grief, don't get me started on those bunch."

R2-D2 beeps a bit as Fender remarks, "Heck, C-3PO, R2-D2 and I used to work for that Captain Flint creep. But then he maroons us right here. I mean, can you imagine that?" Hearing what the robot said made Jim's group stop in surprise. "That guy has one temper, isn't that right C-3PO?"

"Yes, Captain Flint wasn't pleasant indeed."

"The guy needs anger management big time!"

"Wait, hang on! You knew Captain Flint?" Sabrina asks the robots in amazement.

"Oh yes. Captain Flint suffered from mood swings because of his past life. I am no psychologist of course." C-3PO said with a sigh. R2-D2 beeps a bit. "Well...if I'm rambling, let me know."

"Of course, wait! Then you know about the treasure!" Jim exclaims excitedly, making two of the robots a bit uncomfortable.

"Treasure, huh?" Fender asks as if confused by Jim's question.

"Come on, you know! Flint's trove, the loot of a thousand worlds," Rizzo said. "What, remember that treasure"

"Kind of a bit...fuzzy. Wait, I remember! Do I? I think so...treasure! Treasure, lots of it! Buried in the ugh...centroid, centroid...CENTEROID of the mechanism! A big door...opening and closing; Closing and opening! Plus, Captain Flint wants to make sure that no one will get to it so us robots...ugh! What do we do?"

The others stare as Fender begins to short-circuit like man while crying in outrage. Turning to the other two robots, Yolanda asks, "So...know anything about the treasure?"

"Afraid not, neither does R2-D2." C-3PO said with a sigh of concern. "Fender may know...he short circuits whenever the subject is brought up."

"Hey, snap out of it!" Jim exclaims as he smacks Fender across the face, causing him to spin around and stood frozen.

Fender blinks at the group, then ask, "And...whose are you folks?"

"Wait, hang on! What about the treasure?" Stitch asks Fender in annoyance.

"Wait. Hang on...maybe it's the Mane Six; Right?"

"You said something about the centroid...whatever it was!" Jim exclaims in frustration. How could Fender just go and forgot the subject already?

"I'm sorry; my memory isn't what it used to be. I've lost my mind." Fender explains while laughing like a fool, "Ha ha! I've lost my mind! You haven't found it, have you?"

"Oh brother," Sabrina groans a bit. Looks like Fender is of no help if he can't remember where the treasure is at all.

"C-3PO; what is Fender talking about?" Gonzo ask C-3PO in concern. "Where is the treasure? How could neither of you know where it is?"

"I'm terribly sorry but we don't remember." C-3PO apologizes as R2-D2 beeps out an apology of his own. "Our former master deleted them from our memory banks. And as for Fender, because he was a different model, he had to literally take his memory out of his head."

"And that's why he's not alright upstairs?" Hoagie asks C-3PO in disbelief.

"Yep; my mind is gone but it's out there some more...a little chip, not that hard to miss." Fender said with a happy smile.

"Well, they're useless." Stitch remarks a bit. If the robots don't know where Captain Flint put his treasure, then it's pointless to continue asking them anything.

"Well, we would like to help but we got to find a place to hide. Okay?" Jim asks with a sigh as he and his friends prepare to walk away. Of course, the robots frown sadly.

"Oh, I see...well, I supposed we should move on, I guess. Sorry if we weren't of any help to you." C-3PO apologizes to Jim's group; the robot feels bad for not being of any help.

"Right and if we were annoying," Fender remarks, "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Sorry, bye bye."

Fender, C-3PO and R2-D2 prepares to walk away. Animal, perching on Jim's shoulder sniffs a bit then prepares to cry while mumbling, "Robots no go bye bye."

"Come on, Jim; let the robots come with us." Fozzie said to Jim in concern. "I mean, they were alone since Captain Flint marooned them." The boy notices how the others are looking worried and concerned.

"Well, all right." Jim said with a sigh. He can tell when he himself is outnumbered; even Rizzo has to give in. Turning to the robots, Jim said, "You three can tag along if you want. But you got to be quiet."

C-3PO looks surprised as R2-D2 beeps in excitement. Fender on the other hand jumps into the air while cheering, "YES! YAHOO," The robot rushes over to join the group. "This is the greatest! We're looking for..." Of course, Jim frowns at him in frustration, "Right, right, being quiet." Fender zips his lips...literally.

"Well, despite being crazy, he is nuts as you are." Hoagie remarks to Stitch who chuckles a bit.

"I advise caution; this planet has many dangerous creatures." C-3PO warns the group to be careful.

"Please, weega can handle any danger." Stitch boasts about the copper duo's abilities.

"Yeah, not even a Balrog could stand in our way." Hoagie remarks off in stating that nothing could get the Freelance Police.

"Augh, guys?" Fender spoke with a hesitated expression.

"Heck, we've handled the worst things!" Hoagie laughs off in not seeing something behind him.

"Um...guys?" Yolanda was trying to point with a nervous face.

"Boy and they were ugly too!" Stitch spat out with a giggle without either noticing their friends having fearful faces.

"Really, you guys shouldn't..." Rizzo tried to warn these goofs of what they're doing.

"Why I be amazed if a Balrog was even on this planet!" Hoagie remarks off from not noticing something towering him & Stitch.

"But...but...but...!" Fozzie blab out his words, too nervous to speak.

"Yeah, meega would whirl fist back and give him a punch in the snot! Like this!" Stitch exclaim from rolling his right fist to deliver something.

"I don't think that's a good..." Sabrina tried to warn before it got to that point, but...

"POW," Too late, Stitch end up throwing his fist that punched something behind himself & Hoagie. "Grugrugrrraagh..." It made a loud low growl in not taking kindly to that act.

"Idea," Sabrina finish what she tried to say while the group's chicken friend clunk in terror.

"Stitch, was that your stomach growling?" Hoagie asks puzzled from hearing a very strange noise.

"Naga; sounded outside like right behind us." Stitch stated puzzled as the duo looked behind themselves.

There it was; a gargantuan size of a certain fierce creature from Middle-Earth...a Balrog. And it was looking, gazing madly at the Freelance Police.

"Ah Fender, what should we do?" Jim ask a bit nervous and fearfully about their situation here.

"Well, only two words come to my mind." Fender spoke out in trying to recall what to do.

"Raayrrrruughhh," The Balrog roars out which set the stage in motion.

"AM-SCRAY," Fender scream out before he, C-3PO & R2-D2 were yelping in panicking or screaming out in computer tone to get away.

Soon everyone ran to hid, but the only interest the Balrog was chasing were...Hoagie & Stitch, the Freelance Police!

"Are you gonna be alright?" Yolanda calls out in wondering if the Freelance Police can be alright.

"No sweat, we'll just try to lose this guy in the forest while keeping you all safe!" Hoagie yelled back to Jim's team while they ran to a nearby forest.

"Eep, and maybe have him eat a few treacherous pirates while weega at it!" Stitch remarked off that maybe they can have this Balrog eat some of Long John Silver's crew that tried to kill them.

"Stay safe!" Fozzie shout in hoping those two cops will be alright, a Balrog is no laughing matter.

"Hey pal, what's with the facial look?" Hoagie remarks to insult the creature's face.

"Meega seen nerds with style better then you," Stitch point out in making a tease.

The Balrog growls in finding this annoying.

"Hey, maybe you should check your dentist; they'll have a wallop of a time checking your teeth." Hoagie points out to insult the creature's teeth that cost extra payment to do them.

"No, meega say he got bad breath to kill!" Stitch remark off in saying that this beast has terrible breath.

The Balrog growls in his chase, these two are getting him made again.

"No, no, Stitch thinks its I.Q. is I. Bummer!" Stitch remark off again, not noticing how upset that the Balrog was getting.

"Okay Stitch, I think we've agitated him enough now!" Hoagie spoke from looking back, their chaser was turning red with anger.

"No wait, Stitch got one more!" Stitch state in having one more idea to use.

"I don't think..." Hoagie spoke in not liking that idea, however...

"Hey! You can just kiss Stitch's fluffy behind! Like this!" Stitch snaps from jumping in the air and then did the un-expected.

"Stitch, don't! Not the ugly American thing!" Hoagie shout from seeing Stitch...shake his furry behind to give the ultimate taunting insult.

"Rooouurrrraagh," Balrog roar in fury, that was the final push that sent him more berserk mad at the coppers.

"You had to do the old 'mooning' thing, didn't you?" Hoagie remark with a frown in what his partner did when Stitch land near him.

"Meega couldn't help it!" Stitch shrug off shoulders to state while the Freelance Police ran for the hills.

"Well now we're really in a pickle." Hoagie state from their state, the two will be lucky to get out alive.

"Talk later, running now!" Stitch exclaim from the duo picking up speed, pronto!

"Gruuaarrughh," The Balrog roar in chasing the coppers through the forest, only allowing Jim's group to stare in shock at what took place.

"I can't wonder if those two are either very cocky & brave or..." C-3PO almost stated if R2-D2 didn't interrupt to speak out in computer beeps. "Yes R2, or just foolish & stupid?" The droid responded to his little friend in agreement.

"Man, I gotta try a stunt like that one someday!" Gonzo stated in finding such a stunt made that was truly dare-devil material.

"By then, I'll be dead." Rizzo remotely state that if that happens, he'll really be dead.

"Gonzo, let's not even think of it." Jim told his weirdo friend to drop such a subject. "Now I think we should..."

"Oh guys." Fender said, moving around as if wanting to use the restroom. "Before we do the journey thing while waiting for your pals to hopefully comes back, can we make a pit stop at our place?" The robot pushes back some bushes, revealing an egg-shaped building with a hole in it in the distance. "I gotta go."

"Fender...I think you solved our problem."

Author's note  
Well, Jim's group has met the robots but Hoagie and Stitch made an enemy out of the Balrog. In the next chapter, the group hides Miss Piggy and the others but Long John and his pirates come to bargain. Also, what happened to the Freelance Police? Read, review and suggest.

Fender is the Robin Williams robot from _Robots_. C-3PO and R2-D2 are from the Star Wars films.

The song did by Fender and the statues came from _Muppet Treasure Island_, minus Miss Piggy and the pig natives.

The Mane Six is a reference to _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_.

The Balrog is from the Lord of the Ring series.

The 'ugly American thing' is a reference to the second live action Garfield film, though this time it's showing one's butt, instead of peeing.


	15. Chapter 14: Long John's Bargain

Author's note  
To nobodiez, maybe so, but I wouldn't keep stuff like that out of suggestions.

Chapter 14: Long John's Bargain

A while later, the gang manages to get Miss Piggy over to the robots' home, the whole place looks like a mess.

"I hope you pardon the mess." C-3PO apologizes as R2-D2 moves a game board away. "After 100 years, we would've dusted more often."

"Yep! But you know what they say: when you're hanging around, it tends to..." Fender chuckles as he picks up a pair of big undies. "...be forgotten."

"Ugh, you live in this pig-sty?" JJ asks the robots in disgust.

"Hey, watch it!" Miss Piggy snaps to JJ before groaning from the pain that she's still in.

"No offense, Captain. No offense."

"Isn't that sweet?" Fender asks with a smile as he notes how Kermit brought Miss Piggy into the home as if holding a bride. "I find old-fashioned romance so touching, right? How about some drinks for the happy couple." The robot pulls out a tray from behind a curtain; it holds a flower pot with black goo, a wrench and a cube with pink liquid. Not edible for drinking, that's for sure.

"Err, no. No thanks, we don't drink...and we aren't a couple." Kermit said as he gently put Miss Piggy near a rock to let the pig lean back on it. The captain looks up at the frog and smiles, he returns the favor.

"Gee, Kermit. You're looking at her as if she's your mother." Fozzie said to Kermit in concern.

"Not to worry, the pig should be in good hands." Yolanda said with a nod.

"Check out these markings." Bunsen said as he and his pals look at the wall. Beaker beeps at this. "They are identical to the ones on the map. Perhaps these are something like the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture."

"Hawkins, friends...stop anyone from approaching...ugh!" Miss Piggy groans a bit. She is trying to sound tought but fail due to her feeling pain some more.

Kermit pushes the pig right onto the rock while saying, "Good to hear that. But please listen...stop giving orders for a while. Relax, lie still. We don't want you to get hurt more so than usual."

"Wow...that sounds forceful, Kermie...go on. Say something else..."

The two lovers smile at each other. But then R2-D2 beeps a bit as C-3PO looks out a doorway while saying, "R2-D2 said that there are two beings coming this way."

The heroes prepare themselves in the likely chance that Long John and his goons have tracked them down. But then, two familiar heroes appear with Stitch exclaiming, "Aloha!"

"Hoagie & Stitch," JJ spoke in surprise to see who was here.

"You're alright!" Jim stated with relief that these two were alright.

"What happened when the Balrog chased you?" Sabrina asks in concerning what happened before.

"Eheehehh, about that, well it's..." Hoagie sheepishly chuckle in hearing what they like to know what happened.

Earlier In the Past_  
_  
We now see the Freelance Police running from the angry Balrog. Then they come into an area, & there was, to many's surprise, a female Balrog that catches the male's one's attention. Hoagie & Stitch sigh in relief that something managed to catch the Balrog's attention, finding love.

But then, the Balrog's make, dare to say it...'LOVE', something that the Freelance Police is witnessing. The two yelp, try to cover their eyes, & scream in terror in how two Balrog species show affection. For those who had seen movies, there is a sound effect motion. Think like as if you're seening the Simpsons Movie, there was such a scene where love was seen, but a bit much that only those watching yelp in wide eye surprise reaction..

Back To the Present

There was a record scratching sound as the scene returns to the Freelance Police ending their story right there.

"Let's just say, Balrog found a gal, they made love, & weega puked at the unholy imagination of Balrog love feast, END OF DISCUSSION!" Stitch dryly state this out as it's clear for the gang to follow while snapping out loud that last part that from the experience, it wasn't pretty.

"Trust us, we'll probably never tell such a tale at sailor bars on how we survived that. It's still enough to give us nightmares." Hoagie held up his hands in feeling such a story would be too much to bear in hearing it out.

The gang then relax a bit as they try to think up what to do next, Animal play a game with Fozzie, seeing how many miniature versions of things he can transform into: the shape shifting turns into a blue genie, a kung fu panda, a kung-fu fighting skunk, a World War 1 Flying Ace Beagle, a bouncy striped creature, a big round robot, a little blue creature, a secret agent platypus, a tall bluejay, a green ogre, an orange furry guardian of the forest, an orange lasagna-loving feline, a blue young bunny based off another comedic bunny, a one-eyed sailor man, a yellow sea sponge, a mouse in red shorts, a pumpkin king, a toy space ranger, a one-antlered deer, a bear in a green hat and collar, a two-tailed fox , a saber-toothed squirrel, a blue meanie and a cute little friendly ghost.

Rizzo squeezes some gooey stuff out of a tube he found and swallows it.

Rizzo smacks his lips while saying, "Hey this astronaut food isn't too bad."

"That's toothpaste, Rizzo." C-3PO said uneasily to the rat.

Rizzo realizes this but shrugs it off while saying, "Oh, well still, minty fresh."

"Hey, guys, look, look!" Fender exclaims as he peek out the doorways, the others look at him, "There's more of your buddies; Hey buddies!" The heroes took a look out...and saw to their horror that the 'buddies' that the robot spoke of is actually Long John and his pirates, looking for them! "Over here!"

However the pirates took their pistols out and open fire on the robots. Fender screams as he made some weird moves to avoid the fire.

"Dumb robot," Rizzo exclaims frantically as Jim pulls Fender down. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Stop your fire, stop!" Long John calls out to his crew, causing the pirates to stop their firing. Jim's group looks out to see where the pirates are hiding, spotting a familiar pirate waving a white flag before coming out. "Hello! Jim, JJ, Sabrina...if it's all right with the captain...I would like a word with you all. No tricks, I just wanna talk."

"He's lying! Let's blast him!" Stitch exclaims madly as some of the heroes stick their tongues out, but duck to avoid the blasts from the pirates. "Ugh, stupid heads."

"They come to bargain for the map, probably. We have to..." Miss Piggy begins to say but Kermit push her right back down quickly.

"Piggy, no, no," Kermit said in concern, not wanting Miss Piggy to get more hurt than usual.

"Looks like we're in a tight spot," Bunsen said in concern.

"Tight spot," Beaker mumbles a bit in agreement.

"Wait; that means...Long John thinks we still have the map." Jim said thoughtfully. That means, as long as Long John thinks that the boy and his friends still have the map, the pirates can't try anything.

"Hoo boy; I know that smile." Gonzo remarks with a sigh.

* * *

Miss Piggy didn't like the idea of allowing Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, Yolanda, Camilla, JJ, Sabrina and Animal go out to meet Long John but right now, the pig isn't in any condition to stop them.

The group walks out to Long John; Animal is riding Jim's shoulder. The creature saw his master and jumps off, climbing all over the cyborg, making him laugh out loud.

"Well, Animal! I wondered where you went off to!" Long John laughs a bit. Jim, JJ and Sabrina glares emotionlessly at their former friend, much to the pirate's notice. "Oh yes, JJ, Sabrina...you're sight for sore eyes..." Jim keeps a serious frown on his face from remembering what this pirate said about him & his friends.

"Skip the nice stuff, Long John, we heard every word!" Sabrina snaps to the captain she & JJ once respected.

"About calling us idiots just 'cause we became friends with Jim's group." JJ snaps too in being upset in what he & the others heard from this man before the mutiny.

Long John look to those that were hurt, next to Animal, JJ & Sabrina were pretty much close friends to him, "JJ? Sabrina? Tell me something, what happens when your crew are villains & at the first sign of softness in their captain, what would they do?" The man asks in giving these two some trivia question on what a certain outcome would turn into.

"As if we don't know," JJ rolls his eyes in hearing such a question before answering it. "When such a crew sees such sign, they go for the kill, take the ones the captain has grown to be soft-hearted friends with and..." The man almost would have continued, if not a wide eye expression in having a shocking impact in what he's saying.

"And...they would have gone rouge to kill anybody innocent, without a second thought or someone keeping their cutless behavior in check." Sabrina finish with a shocking realization in where Long John was getting too & what the crew of pirates would have done.

"Exactly," Long John respond with a smile, finally, his two friends see the truth.

"Huh. Funny, sounds like what you said about us sounds real." Rizzo remarks dryly.

"Yeah; could've fooled us," Yolanda snaps in agreement.

Long John's expression went from happy to a bit gloomy in seeing Jim's face hadn't changed. "Hugh. Whatever you heard back there, in the galley," The man pat his hands together while looking down to the ground in looking sad, even Animal seem sad to see this man was depressed, "At least the part concerning you & your friends?" The man look to Jim & the others that still had some faces of doubt, "I didn't mean a word of it," From that confection, it sounded like Long John was apologizing to the group that were in his kitchen or just those that were friends with Jim.

"Are you sure about that?" Gonzo ask in surprise and concern. Camilla clucks in agreement.

"Seriously; you're sorry?" Rizzo ask doubtfully.

Jim kept his serious face, still being upset about what this man had done.

"You see, that bloodthirsty lot had thought I gone soft." Long John express with upmost sympathy that he was trying to explain his reasoning. "They would have cut us all!" Long John touch his belly in explaining that if he wasn't shown to be mean as the other pirates expect, the evil crew would have killed him, JJ, Sabrina, even Jim & his group of extra traveling friends.

"Then you said all those awful, horrible stuff...to protect us? To throw their scent off what you were becoming so they never question you?" Sabrina ask in near gasping expression, her captain was doing that to save those he's become such good friends with?

"Wow, a deception to fool your enemies by fooling your friends. Didn't see that one coming," JJ replied a bit surprised to see that Long John fool the good guys by fooling the villain crew of pirates, that was a smart move to pull.

Jim's expression was starting to turn but only a bit from being angry to somewhat in sorrow, as if he was wanting to look up to believe those words from Long John Silver, as if the pirate was being honest for real this time.

Long John put both arms on Jim's shoulder while saying, "Listen...if we play our cards right, why we can all walk out of this, rich as kings; How about it?"

"Now he's bribing us?" Yolanda asks skeptically.

"Oh really," Gonzo ask Long John, wondering if Long John really meant what he just said.

"Ha ha ha; Yes...just give me that camp and uh..." Long John said, leaning in closely to lower his voice to a whisper. "As well as an even portion of that treasure of yours..." The pirate chuckles a bit as he stands back, holding his hand to shake on the deal. Apparently, Long John wants a bigger portion of the treasure...but how will Jim even trust him to that deal? Especially after everything that happened?

Jim pauses then sighs while shaking his head, saying, "Wow...you are definitely something else." The boy walks around a stunned Long John. "I mean...all that talk of greatness, light coming off my sails, and all that. That is definitely a joke."

"Now listen here, Jimbo..." Long John begins to say a bit upset, but Jim interrupts him.

"Well, at least you did teach me one thing: stick to it right? Well, that is what I'm going to do! I'm going to see to it that you will never see one piece of the treasure, not even a doubloon!"

"Hey and we're with him!" Yolanda exclaims as he, Gonzo, a nervous Rizzo and Camilla glares at Jim. JJ and Sabrina watches on, wondering what to do.

"Now see here, that treasure is mine, by thunder!" Long John scowls furiously to Jim and his friends. He tried to offered a deal but is anger by the refusal.

"Well, try to find it without the map, by thunder!" Jim snaps right back, imitating how Long John said the words 'by thunder'. Animal is getting worried from this argument, scared as to where this is going.

"By Odin's Beard; cease this bickering before ye bring down the Nine Realms!" Gonzo shout while wearing strangely a Viking's helmet. Of course, this caused everyone to stare at the weirdo with a puzzled reaction. "What, everyone else was doing the Viking talk with the 'thunder', I just went with it." Gonzo shrugs off in explaining his reasoning, which as usual, never makes much sense.

"Oh, once again, Jim, you still doesn't know how to pick your fights, do you?" Long John lowering his voice at first then he yell. "Well, mark my words! Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow or so help me, I will use the ship's cannons to blast you all to kingdom come!"

Of course, the expression in the pirate's eyes shows that he doesn't wish to go through with his threat but Long John has no choice. He turns his back to the group, with JJ, Sabrina and Animal staying behind a bit, unsure.

"Animal; JJ; Sabrina," Long John stops for a moment to call up his allies. "Hop to it!" But even after that was said, from Jim's serious determination followed by his other joined friends, Animal, Sabrina & JJ were torn in what they should do while staring at Silver, "NOOOW!" Of course, Long John lost his cool before turning around to snap out with an angry face for those he called to pick up the paste.

"Aaaaugh; Scary man; Scary man," Animal yelps in fright by that tone to duck behind Jim to see cautiously in how scary the man he traveled with is acting. Sabrina & JJ see Animal trembling, it was hard to believe this was the same man who saved the little guy, he yelled and scared the poor Muppet.

Long John notices this before looking to his other two mates, "JJ! Sabrina! Get Animal to calm down while you're coming along." The man issue in what he wants the other two to do, but...

"Long John…we...we can't go with you." Sabrina hesitates before she looks away with a sad frown.

"What?" Long John asks with a raised eye, what did this half-witch girl mean by that?

"We're sorry, but...even though you said those mean things to us were just lies...There is some truth to them." JJ spoke to put his arm around Sabrina, trying to comfort her while looking down in sadness too.

"What truth?" Long John ask with a sudden concern, what could these two friends of his being talking about?

"That we would be idiots to even become friends with these landlubbers in the first place." JJ spoke with shut eyes to not stare at the man, feeling that even those words became true, they wish to stick with Jim & friends after starting to grow attach to them.

"We're sorry Silver; we wish it didn't have to be this way." Sabrina looks up to the man she, JJ & Animal with sorrow eyes, knowing that this decision was hard for them as much as it was for Long John Silver.

This display surprised everyone to see what JJ & Sabrina were doing, "Hurghm...nruuAaagh," However, after seeing this too long, Long John return to being upset & blinded by anger before turning away. As he was trying to limps walk away, he saw that he himself not only lost a chance to get the map, but even to get Jim & friends to side with him. Worst yet, Long John may have lost Animal, JJ & Sabrina from his change of behavior.

"Hmmm, Long John...mad. Animal...sad," Animal mutters sadly when Jim turns away with a serious face to not look back. While Jim's friends follow from seeing how this turns out, only Animal, JJ & Sabrina looked a bit back while joining the rest.

Long John continued to walk down the hill, but stop to look up...and frown. He sees that even if he himself did lose the chance to get the map back, the pirate may as well have lost something else. His close friends JJ, Sabrina, even Animal, just like that. Long John turn away to continue to just walk away, feeling very miserable in what's happening to everyone here.

Author's note  
That meeting end up badly, didn't it? Long John has lost three of his closest friends due to his wanting the treasure...and may distance himself and Jim more. In the next chapter, Jim, his pals, and the robots sneaks back onto the ship to get the map back...and reunited with an old friend whom they thought was gone forever.

Sam the Eagle: Me, correct?

Mes: Yes. But things get terrible when the heroes must fight Negaduck. Read, review and suggest, folks.

Take a guess as to what Animal has transformed into, folks.

Rizzo tasting toothpaste is a reference to the Jimmy Neutron film.


	16. Chapter 15: Jim vs Negaduck

Chapter 15: Jim vs. Negaduck

Back inside the house, the group is trying to make their next strategy or such. Long John's group is nearby, waiting to strike should any of them try to get out at some point.

"Boys..." Miss Piggy said while trying to talk. "We best to stay together and...and..." The pig leans back, losing conscious.

"Captain," Fozzie said to Miss Piggy in alarm.

"What? Stay together and what?" Kermit ask in alarm, starting to panic as he leans forward with each sentence.

"Kermie...you have wonderful eyes." Miss Piggy said to Kermit, shocking the frog. This is the first time that any lady would say that to him. Of course, he came up with an odd solution.

"Good grief! She lost her mind!"

"Well, no kidding there." Hoagie remarks with a shrug.

"She is going to be all right, Bunsen?" Yolanda asks Bunsen in concern.

"I think the explosion is making Miss Piggy a bit crazy but she should be fine as long as the pig doesn't hurt herself too much." Bunsen explains as Beaker pull out more bandages.

"You got to help her!"

"Come on, I'm a scientist, not a doctor! I only know so much about medicine!"

"It's okay, Bunsen and Kermit." Stitch said while patting both Kermit and Bunsen, calming the two down.

We see JJ and Sabrina with Kermit and Captain Piggy and JJ looks worried and Piggy sees this.

"You ok?" Piggy asks.

"Yeah I am just worried about Jim and that the fact you plan on turning me and my girlfriend in after this adventure." JJ said. "I mean I am a shape shifter and I helped you. Why turn me and my girl in?" The shape shifted asks a bit mad. "And plus let's not forget what happened to that eagle that was not my fault."

"Well...okay, maybe I was a bit mad because I found out about pirates on my ship as well as what happened to Sam! Just help us out in this and I can reconsider my decision."

"Very hard, considering that we have no map to the treasure, there are pirates outside the place and our only means of escape is being controlled by whatever our old friend has left on the ship." Sabrina remarks with a groan.

"No worries, everyone; Jim and our buddies know how to get out of this! It's just..." Fender said, edging away from the others to get to Jim's group. "...They have knowledge of things! No worries, the guys know what to do!"

"We do?" Rizzo ask a bit uncomfortably.

As the group was away from Kermit and some of the others' hearing range, C-3PO whispers, "Jim? Any ideas; I think Fender just say stuff that he doesn't mean."

Jim sighs as he looks up at the _Hispaniola_, "To be honest...without the map, we're dead." The boy glances at the camping pirates. "We try to leave, we're dead." Jim turns towards the house. "And we try to stay here."

"We're dead, we're dead; we're dead! We're dead!" Rizzo screams in frustration. "I don't want to die!"

"Rizzo, relax, calm down!" Yolanda exclaims to Rizzo. "We can get through this."

"I heard about dying." Gonzo said thoughtfully. Camilla clucks a bit in concern. "And it's boring! I mean, getting to it is fun but afterwards, death sounds boring!"

"We go bye bye?" Animal ask with a whimper. Jim smiles as he rubs the creature's head before glancing at the pirates in concern.

R2-D2 beeps as C-3PO comments, "Yes, you're right, R2. Our friends could use a little quiet time."

"Right, so if you don't mind, my pals and I will slip out the back door." Fender comments as he, C-3PO and R2-D2 heads over to a half orb looking thing in the ground. Hearing that has caught Jim's attention.

"Wait, back door?" Jim asks in surprise and shock. He rushes up to the robots while Fender opens the door with Gonzo, Rizzo, Yolanda, Camilla, the Freelance Police, Animal, JJ and Sabrina following quickly.

"Oh yeah, we get this delightful breeze through here..." Fender, with R2-D2's help, pushes the door all the way open to reveal pipes, wires and platforms in what appears to be a never ending hole. "Well, I think it's important, because ventilations among friends..."

"Wow..." Some of the group interrupts while looking down the hole. Luckily, the robots didn't mind.

"What is that stuff?" JJ ask while motioning to what is inside the never-ending hole itself.

"Huh. You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the planet's inside?" C-3PO asks the newcomers who nods at this.

"Not a clue!" Fender exclaims with a shrug, making R2-D2 beeps in an annoyed sigh.

"How come you never told us this sooner?" Sabrina asks the other robots about this secret entrance.

"Because, there is a defense system, only non-organics may pass by unharmed!" C-3PO exclaims a warning which R2-D2 beep in agreement.

"No problem, Stitch is indestructible, meega will handle it!" Stitch proclaim before standing up on the open hole entrance. "GERONIMO!" Then the alien jump into the hole where danger awaits him.

"Has Stitch always been reckless?" JJ asks with a skeptical look to Hoagie.

"Yeap, let's watch the action, shall we?" Hoagie nod in agreement, that's his partner alright.

"Beep-beep," RD-D2 was beeping up some computer noises which got the others' attention while C-3PO heard them to respond in surprise.

"Oh yes, R2 said to be careful, there's some machines moving a safe down there. We want you to..." While C-3PO was trying to call below to warn Stitch of something to know about, but...

But that from a falling noise, something smack which made most of the group flinch. Sounded like poor Stitch just got hit by a heavy safe.

Then R2-D2 beeps again which C-3PO had to respond to that quickly. "Oh yes, R2 says to be careful of the box of fireworks cause..." But just like before, the droid was too little late.

There were flashes and sounds of fireworks going off that many heard while seeing flashes go off as poor Stitch musta set them off.

"Oh my, R2; I suppose we should mention quickly about the plate glass window..." C-3PO responds a bit cautious that so far, this wasn't going well and the droids would have warned Stitch of another thing to watch out for, but...

Just then, nearly everyone yelp at hearing the sound of breaking glasses, no doubt that Stitch must have not watch where he was going and broke the plated glass window.

"Guess it's tough trying to be the smart one!" Rizzo exclaim in seeing that the gold droid was having it tough.

"Oh man, me next to try those things!" Gonzo exclaim in wanting to dare to take the risk.

"What are all those things doing down there in the first place?" Fozzie ask the droids, the heroes were expecting much worse than what they heard so far.

"Oh, that was me! I was setting up another party to celebrate another year of being deserted on this rock!" Fender proclaims with joy that he was the causer which made a lot of the others sigh, they should have expected.

"Hey little buddy, how you holding out?" Hoagie calls out Stitch still in the hole.

"What meega think, Stitch just came over towards..." But then, Stitch's sentences were blocked out from loud noises; Lasers, gun fires, missiles, rockets, flamethrowers, throwing sharp objects, you name it, "Ah, eek, ooh, ahh; Lasers; Ouch; Missiles; Ouchy! Flamethrowers! Hot-hot! Blades, Maces, Axes, Spears, knives, forks, spoons & sporks! This place is Naga Qasta!" The alien was shouting off from dodging everything while those watched his act of bravery & recklessness.

Finally, it sounded a little peaceful, maybe Stitch manage to do it.

"Few, meega was expecting another boody-trap. Hehehe, meega said booby and trap, heheheahahah!" Stitch, after sighing in relief, was laughing at his own humor of a joke.

"Um, I watch out for the stairs!" C-3PO tried to warn of where Stitch was going to this time, but he failed to look where his feet were and...

"Gugh, gah-gugh, aak-aak! Oof! Duargh! Woh-wooh, wooh! Ugh-Ugh-ugh," Pretty much, the gang yelps in seeing poor Stitch roll down those stairs while making a bunch of yelping noises, "Uaagh, meega a-ko. I'm a..." Just when the alien was going to respond, he fell down a bunch of more steps, "Gugh-gagh-gugh, gaaugh," Now a lot of folks were wondering if Stitch was gonna be okay now. "Meega am guessing am almost halfway down to..." Just when Stitch almost said this, guess what happened, "Gaugh-gooh, ugh-ieck, eek, ugh, daugh, druwooh! Heep, daaaugh," Then finally, there was a loud smack sound of the blue koala hitting bottom. "Ahhh, meega made it, and meega see a switch label, turn off security system." Stitch respond which later, the group heard a noise, meaning that he had made it safe for his friends.

"Good work Stitch, now get back up here!" Hoagie call down to his little buddy as the koala was crawling on the walls to make it back up but then stopped short for some strange reason.

"Meega am on way, but first, meega wanna snap at stupid-head system!" Stitch respond before turning to any security weaponry that tried to do him harm or woulda done to his friends if he hadn't stepped in. "Hey, where's the manager's room, meega wanna complain!" Sttich snap, when luck had it, he found a sign label, manager of security system's office, which had a sign labeled 'Out to Lunch, Be Back Never' on it.

"Stitch, forget it and come up!" Jim calls out to his friend, but Stitch approach the door none the less.

Stitch angrily pounds on the door to the manager's office. He tried to open the door itself, but it wouldn't open even with his super strength. Stitch tried pushing it down, but that didn't work either. He tried opening the eye hole, but still nothing, the blue koala was sweating and panting from doing so much, but still got zero results, "Pant! Pant! Pant! Pant! Pant! Who design this thing, Jumbaa?" Then Stitch sees something, he smiles in a wicked way at what he himself can still do. "Oh, Stitch knows another way to get in! Heeheheh," Stitch walks funny by pounding over near a metal stairs pipe holder and rips out a huge piece of it and plans to charge down the door by breaking it down. "Nnnnrrrrllllllaaaaaah-howowowowoo," When he was about to charge, he failed to see an old banana pile on the floor near his feet until... "WOOP," Yep, the banana cliché thing did it, the gag made Stitch lose his feet's balance from being the pile near the stairs, "Uh-oh! This might be bad for meega!" The alien was thrown in the air from slipping on the banana pile, dropped what he had just as he was over the stairs. "OOPS!" Stitch said from the sudden reaction cause the koala to lose his ground and falls do the stairs making these sounds from each step he hits on the way down, "Ouch! Ouch-ouch-ouch! Oww! Ahh! Owe! Ooh-ooh," He continues saying things in pain as Stitch continues falling down the round stair way.

Jim, his friends & the robots stand near the secret entrance seeing Stitch continue to fall down the stairs, they even see his image through their eyes.

"CRASSHHEDHHMM…." Until the gang finally hear a crash sound and hear the koala's moans, "Oooooooouuuuuuuuu!" From the sounds of it, Stitch was in pain from when he hit the bottom.

"Falling from any number of those stairs has GOTTA hurt Stitch even if he's indestructible!" Hoagie replied stumped that if Stitch ever gets up, he'll be in a lot of pain.

"Hump, guess he's not the brightest bunch." Yolanda shrugs off in seeing that Stitch was never seen as being the smartest of their group, next to Gonzo that is.

"Right, a sucker to fall for that old gag," Rizzo replied in stating to his gal that Stitch really shoulda seen that coming.

"WHAT!" Stitch instantly got back up from his fall down the stairs very quickly back to the entrance hole which surprised the gang. "Did you two RATS say that Stitch was stupid?" The two rats just stood there, knowing they're in trouble from what he heard.

"Yikes!" Yolanda said this quietly after realizing who has just return from his trip down the stairs.

"M-M-Me too; Yikes," Rizzo join his girlfriend in what he said earlier in knowing the trouble they're in.

Then the two rats hid behind Gonzo for some protection if Stitch was gonna lose himself.

"How'd you get up here so fast?" Jim asks puzzled how Stitch could make it back here so fast as much as everyone would like to know.

"Stitch took an elevator, how else!" Stitch respond in what he did which explains a lot in some causes or mostly for now.

"Okay Stitch, calm down; you've been through enough, we can see that." Sabrina reaches out her hand to calm Stitch's nerves while using some magic to heal the koala.

"Just don't go crazy alien on us now, kay?" JJ exclaim after Sabrina fixed Stitch's mess fur.

"Awww, meega wanted to try it just once!" Stitch moans to seeing that he's been stopped from trying to wrestle some rats that bad mouth him.

"Maybe later; Hey, I think we found a way out of here!" Jim calls out as he climbs up to the top of the opening. With the security system out of commission, some of the gang can sneak out of the robots' home and figure out where to go to from the other end.

"Wait, hang on!" Kermit protests to Jim as he realizes what some of his friends are about to do. "The captain told us to stay..."

"We'll be back."

With that, Jim jumps into the hole, followed by Animal, Rizzo, Yolanda, JJ and Sabrina.

"Remember good buddy, watch out for stairs." Hoagie reminds his partner to be careful to not fall down the stairs a third time around.

"Oh brother, meega am never gonna let that one down!" Stitch groans to know that this will be one of his haunting memories, him, the craziest Freelance Police copper, got tripped up by a bunch a stairs.

"I know what I wanna do; look out stairs, here come Gonzo the Great!" Gonzo proclaim before he jumped into the secret door and once more, there were noises of the weirdo falling down the same stairs as Stitch while not as bad, mostly some laugher of enjoyment was thrown in there. Camellia sighs at this before following her love, but not in the same fashion.

Hoagie and Stitch jumps into the tunnel. The robots follow, with Fender calling out, madly, "Cannonball!" The red robot jumps into the hole as if jumping into a pool.

* * *

Jim's group push open another opening slowly which is a bit concerning because the secret exit is right next to the pirates' camp. They have to be silent for this plan to work.

"Hey, you seen my oil can while we were next door?" Fender asks as he came up next to Jim before opening the door. "I always dropped stuff down here and..."

"Sssh! Quiet," Some of the gang hisses as Sabrina covers Fender's mouth. The gang looks over to the pirate, Long John, who was sleeping, turns over. Luckily, that was it.

"Phew, close one." Rizzo said with a sigh of relief. "What now, Jimbo?"

"Okay, here's the idea. Sneak about onto the _Hispaniola_, disable the cannons and get the map back." Jim whispers to his friends his plan.

"Is that the plan?" C-3PO asks Jim curiously.

"Oh yeah, good plan, I like that plan." Fender said quietly while R2-D2 beeps a bit. "But here's a question, I'm wondering: how do we get there?"

"Simple, with that," Jim explains as he points to the pirates' long boat, not guarded. The gang nods, getting the idea.

The group took the longboat, using it to sneak up to the ship quietly. Soon they peek over the ship's edge and saw that Long John has indeed left a bunch of his men onboard. Most likely they were to guard the ship.

"So now what," Yolanda ask her friends quietly. "How will we get by those plans?"

"We may have to fight." Jim said in determination.

"Earth to Jimbo: fighting a ship of pirates that outnumbered us is not a good plan!" Rizzo snaps to Jimmy. The rat is right, the group is outnumbered. They need a better strategy.

To the group's surprise, another longboat came out of nowhere...and a familiar eagle is inside, sailing the thing, mumbling, "Yes; the gunwale and keel are definitely safe."

"Holy cow! It's Sam! He's alive!" Sabrina exclaims in surprise. So Negaduck didn't succeed in killing Sam after all!

"Sam, over here, Sam," The Freelance Police calls out quietly to Sam. Luckily, the pirates were too busy doing whatever to hear what's going on.

"It's me, Jim, over here!" Jim exclaims in happiness and amazement. Sam is alive, it's a miracle!

"Over here, over here!" Gonzo calls out to Sam eagerly.

Sam, seeing the group, sails over to them while saying, "Oh, boys! Good to see you. Come join me aboard this exceptionally safe little boat."

"Sam, what happened?" Yolanda asks in amazement. "Negaduck has cut your lifeline and you fell overboard! We thought you were dead!"

"Well, I thought that I was a goner but as luck would have it, this longboat appeared so I got on it, sailing the big space wave to escape certain death."

"I guess when Stitch went gun crazy before in that mess, he must've shot that boat freed!" Hoagie laughs as he pats Stitch on the head. "Good work!"

"See? There's a good thing to have a gun toting lunatic on board." Stitch exclaims happily, proud that his habits have saved a life for once.

"Speaking of lunatics, hmm," Sam said with a deep frown, remembering the one who send him overboard in the first place. "That Negaduck fellow, as well as that Silver fellow, those two don't seem very trustworthy."

"Ha ha, now he tells us." Rizzo remarks uneasily to his friends.

"Yeah," Gonzo said with a nod with Camilla clucking a bit.

The gang got a plan to get rid of the pirates. Quickly, they went to an opening that goes to the crew's quarters, peeking around before climb in. Well, most of them did with Animal riding Jim's shoulder. Fender fell, knocking down his robot pals, the trio screams as they hit the floor.

"Sssh, quiet," Sam hushes the robots sternly.

"Sorry, sorry." Fender said quietly.

Jim peeks through the hatch to the front deck, the pirates are still there. Good. The boy ducks back down and help his friends who are working on putting Sam in gray looking clothes while using powder to cover him in.

"Is this going to work?" Yolanda asks JJ and Sabrina in concern.

"Of course, according to legends, us pirates are very superstitious." JJ explains then yelps at Sam. "Wow. I even convince himself; Heh heh heh."

The pirates do whatever it is that they were doing...when a familiar figure appears to have floated up, booming, "Bogey! Bogey! I am the Ghost of Samuel 'Aerrow' the Eagle." The pirates look at what they believed to be the ghost in shock and fear, "Bogey."

That did it. The pirates in fear scream in terror as they jump out the airlocks or windows, jumping to what appear to be their doom or into a lake. Once they are gone, the good guys laugh in triumph.

"Ha ha ha; Oh man, that was awesome!" Hoagie exclaims with a laugh.

"Ih, Stitch feels like weega did this." Stitch comments to Hoagie in curiosity. "How was that?"

"Never mind, Stitch; we got rid of those bums, time to get the map."

Witht he pirates gone, the group now head down the stairs that goes to the long boat area. They stop before heading into the hallway. Jim turns to the robots while saying, "Okay, the rest of us will get the map. C-3PO, you, Fender and R2, wait right here."

"No problem, captain. We will neutralize the cannons." C-3PO said with a nod as he did a salute. Fender did one of his own that almost hit R2-D2 before the trio of robots wanders away from the group.

"Wait, get back here!" Yolanda exclaims but Fender was singing, ignoring the group.

"Never mind; we have to get order...and maybe the map." Sam mumbles a bit. Fender, C-3PO and R2-D2 heads off while the red robot was singing.

Fender: _**Yo, ho; yo, ho a pirate's life for me...**_

The robots reach a room that has a large panel on the wall. Fender scoffs, "Disable a few laser cannons? How hard can that be? All we have to do is find one little wire."

But as R2-D2 opens the panel, he and his pals saw a lot of wires of all kinds plugged in...which is like trying to find a needle in a haystack!

"Oh Momma," Fender groans in concern.

* * *

Jim's group heads into the longboat's room, the boy searches his memory to figure out where the map might be at. Just then, he spots a coil of rope, remembering that's where Animal was hiding at when he had trouble deciding before.

Animal rush over to the coil and jumps in, taking out the map like holding a trophy; the gang smiles as Jim grabs the map, with Gonzo commentating, "Nice word, Animal."

Suddenly an alarm blares above the group, making the group look up above them. Great, only 3 certain bots could cause the alarm to go off.

"Those dumb bots!" Rizzo exclaims with a groan. "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

"Fender, you useless bits of junk," C-3PO exclaims angrily as Fender held one wire. The golden droid covers what is supposed to be his ears over the alarm.

R2-D2 beeps wildly. Fender screams, "All right, all right! I will fix it!" The red robot plugs the wire back into place. "There, hope that didn't cause any trouble."

Meanwhile, Jim's group with the map and Animal on their heels. They went too far ahead, losing Sam in the progress. Jim groans, "C-3PO and R2-D2 I can trust but Fender is going to get us all killed."

"Relax; we scared the pirates off the ship." Stitch remarks, unworried. "So there's no one else left to..."

But as the group reach the stairs, a red smoke cloud, right over the boy as a familiar voice booms, "I am the most *fiendish* terror that flaps in the darkest night. I am the skunk that pollutes your air. I am Negaduck!" The heroes gasp as they saw a familiar villain holding his sword sinisterly. "Hello, cabin boys and girls."

The group screams as they dodge Negaduck's sword as he slashes at them. Hoagie exclaims in shock, "What gives! We scared all of the pirates off the ship!"

"Ha! I am scared of no ghost or parlor tricks! And with Long John not here to stop me, I will make ghosts out of you all as well!"

The gang ran away from Negaduck, knocking over a lot of stuff to slow him down. But the villain jumps over them and grabs a bunch of wires to swing over the obstacles. He was about to reach the group sooner but Animal jumps at his face, clinging to it.

"Yeah, get him, Animal!" Yolanda cheers wildly as Camilla clucks a cheer for Animal.

"Treacherous freak," Negaduck exclaims furiously as he grabs Animal off his face, throwing him into an air tube that sucks the creature in.

With Negaduck distracted, the group hid behind a pile of crates, getting their weapons out while Sabrina prepares her wand. Jim asks quietly, "Ready, guys?" The others nod though Rizzo a bit reluctantly.

The gang moves out from behind the pile with JJ and Sabrina pointing their weapons at Negaduck. But before they could strike, a shocking event happens: the whole ship is now in a blackout.

"Fender, C-3PO, R2-D2," Stitch groans in the darkness.

"Whoops, my bad." Fender, in the darkness at where he's at, said sheepishly.

"Fender, you dope, you're going to get us thrown into the garbage if you keep this up!" C-3PO groans to Fender with R2-D2 beeping in a panic.

"Try not to panic...breath in and out..."

Fender plugs the lights wire back into place. All of the lights came back on as the ship creaks a bit. The gang was aiming their weapons...at nothing.

"Where did he go now?" Sabrina asks in worry. The gang back up, knowing that Negaduck is going to strike out at any given moment.

Unknown to the heroes, Negaduck is right behind his enemies, getting ready to strike with his sword...but then Animal came out of a tube nearby and got tossed right onto his face. The creature screams before the angry villain threw him back into the tube, sending him away again.

Animal's yell allow the group to turn and see Negaduck who knocks them down with his sword, causing the heroes to drop their weapons along with the wand. Sabrina tries to get her own wand, only for Negaduck to kick it away.

"This is it, cabin girls, boys, traitors," Negaduck exclaims madly as he prepares for what's going to be the finishing blow.

"Gah! Guys, pull a wire, anyone!" Rizzo screams in terror. C-3PO, Fender or R2-D2 has to pull a wire, any to help the gang out here!

"This must be the cannons." Fender mumbles as he pulls on a wire. A low rumble is heard that stops. Of course, the robots begin floating into the air. Fender has activated the zero-gravity. C-3PO and R2-D2 sighs at this. "Oh. Sorry."

At the same time, Negaduck and the heroes were floating into the air, crashing through a golden grate. The evil duck grabs a rope and hold on while Jim's group floats up, with the boy, Gonzo, Rizzo, JJ and Sabrina trying to get their weapons to get an advantage over their enemy.

Negaduck angrily swipes at JJ and Sabrina, sending them around in the air and right into the sail which they grabbed. The duck laughs evilly, "Ha ha ha! You're all dead, but before you do that, here's a little secret...I'm the one who cut Sam the Eagle's lifeline and killed him!"

The anger boil in Jim's eyes, or even crazier yet, Gonzo did the most reckless action to tackle the guy, calling him, "'Murderer!" The two ends up trapped in a mast. "Okay, confess, admit it!" During this, Rizzo is holding a camera. He borrowed it from a tourist earlier to get some good footage for the rat's family and is filming the confession right now.

Jim grabs the nearest thing, the corner of the Jolly Roger map. He looks down to see that Negaduck has kicked Gonzo right off of himself and climbs off the mast after him.

"Jim, look out!" Yolanda screams as she and the others grabs onto the sail. They, along with JJ and Sabrina, grab their weapons but they are too far away to help Jim.

"Come on, come on." Jim mumbles as he reaches for his weapon. "However, with one tap from his outstretched fingers, the whole thing was send tumbling into space. "No!"

"Yes." Negaduck sneers as he arrives at where Jim is at, cutting at the rope of the flag, ready to cut the boy loose. "When you died, say hello to Sam for me!"

Suddenly a sword slashes at Negaduck, making the duck stop what he's doing. This allows Jim to move quickly down the flag as he held right onto the mast. Negaduck looks shocked as he saw Sam nearby, holding onto a part of the mast that the boy is at while his other wing held his own sword.

"All right, Sam!" Hoagie and Stitch cheers for Sam who manages to jump in to save Jim from Negaduck in time.

"Maybe you would like to tell me yourself." Sam said to Negaduck sternly.

"No! I killed you! I will make sure that you die this time!" Negaduck exclaims in fury as he jumps right at Sam and Jim.

"Watch it, Jimbo!" Gonzo calls out to Jim in alarm.

Jim maneuvers himself to dodge the duck villain then kicks him right into the flag. Negaduck rips through it and looks down to see the heroes holding onto the mast...but he isn't! The villain screams in horror as he is send floating away to the abyss, floating right out of sight.

"Let's see how he likes it." Sam mumbles a bit as the others sigh in relief. Negaduck is gone and both the eagle and Jim has been avenged. It could've been worst...

"Back you go you naughty plug!" Fender exclaims as he swims to the panel and plug the wire right in. Soon everything glow purple for a moment, causing everything floating to fell down and hitting the floor, as well as the heroes and robots who fell down in pain.

"Oh for goodness sakes; Let R2-D2 handled this." C-3PO snaps to Fender in annoyance. R2-D2 beeps in agreement as he takes over to find the right plug for the laser cannons.

Camilla clucks a bit as she and her friends has landed right in the crow's nest. Jim props himself up while groaning, "Let's not do that again."

"Indeed." Sam mumbles in agreement. Just then the gang heard a rattling sound as a tube nearby shook near them.

Animal pops out of the tube, covering in soot. The creature coughs a bit few times, losing more soot with cough. Animal remarks, "Dirty, coughing!"

"You okay Animal?" Sabrina asks Animal who smiles as he hugs the girl, safe and sound.

"Captain Hawkins and friends; the laser cannons has been disconnected!" C-3PO is heard from the deck. The others look down to see the robots, covered in wires which most are still sparking.

"That wasn't so tough now, was it?" Fender asks with a stupid smile, unaware of what's been going on.

"Idiots," JJ groans a bit as the others sighs and shook their heads.

Jim glances at the map while Rizzo comments, "Finally, we got that dumb map back. Geez, a lot of trouble we have to go through for this!"

"I got a feeling that the battle for it is not yet over." Jim said sternly. The boy's right. Negaduck is gone but there's still Long John and his surviving pirates left to deal with.

Author's note  
Sweet, the gang got the map and Negaduck is a dead duck! In the next chapter, Jim's group returns, only for them and the ones left behind to get captured by Long John and his men. Now the treasure hunt begins but where is the treasure? And what is the door that Fender spoke of? Read, review and suggest.

Jim and his pals' secret exit hold references to scenes from 'Looney Tunes: Back in Action', 'Looney Tunes Show: Porky Pig's Feat', & 'Penguins of Madagascar's Lost Treasure of The Golden Squirrel'.

While Captain Aerrow didn't come back alive in the actual film, minor differences are the key here. Sam's 'ghost' scene is from _Muppet Treasure Island_.

Negaduck was parodying Darkwing's opening here, folks.

There is a reference to _The Lion King_.


	17. Chapter 16: The Treasure Hunt

Chapter 16: The Treasure Hunt

The group lands their 'borrowed' ship back onto the planet before sneaking in via the back way.

"Well, seems kinda creepy." Yolanda mumbles as the gang snuck into the back door with Animal following his friends into the house. The robots on the other hand end up getting stuck while getting into the house at at the same time.

"Do not be ridiculous. As far as you told me, those pirates don't know about the back door." Sam comments sternly.

"Ugh, we need to get a ladder or something." C-3PO mumbles a bit. R2-D2 beeps a bit. "Stop pushing, R2!"

"You guys are crazy!" Fender remarks to C-3PO in amusement.

Jim's group saw a curled bundle. That must be where Kermit is at. Jim goes over to the bundle and said, "Kermit. Good news! We got the map." But suddenly a familiar robotic arm grabs him by the wrist, making him and the others gasp in shock.

"Ah, Jim; Thank you," Long John said evilly as he sat up in the light to see the map in the boy's arms. "You did good."

Long John laughs as the others look around and saw, to their shock, Kermit, Fozzie, Bunsen, Beaker and Miss Piggy tied up and gagged with the crew surrounding them all.

"Oh no," Some of the other heroes exclaims in shock and horror. They can't believe what is going on here!

"Thanks for showing the back door!" Quackerjack laughs madly as the pirates tackle Jim's group and held them tightly to keep them from escaping.

"Bad pirates," Animal growls as he bit Bigtime on the leg; the pirate screams in pain before kicking the shape shifting across the room.

"Run away!" Fender screams in terror. He and his pals try to escape but Mad Monty and Sweetums grabs them, holding their weapons to them.

"And who are these robot guys?" Sweetums ask in curiosity though growls at the robots.

"Oh dear, oh dear," C-3PO whimpers a bit while he tries to shrink away from the pointy weapon. "Why must this happens to me?" R2-D2 beeps a bit.

Long John took the map from Jim and chuckles sinisterly. Gonzo, confused, ask, "Wait a minute, how did you know we left? We were quiet when we took the ship."

Long John Silver is about to answer then pauses. He then turns to Polly while asking the lobster, confused as well, "Say, Polly, how did we knew that they left?"

"Well, ya got me, Captain." Polly remarks with a shrug as he pulls out the 'Muppet Treasure Planet' script. "By all accounts, it doesn't make sense."

Long John, returning to the heroes, shrugs while saying, "Oh, well, back to business."

"How dare you, Long John Silver!" Sam exclaims in fury, making the pirates and even Long John gasp in surprise upon seeing him. "You have no honor whatsoever!"

"It's the ghost of Samuel 'Aerrow' the Eagle!" Clueless exclaims in terror upon seeing Sam right in front of him and the pirates.

"He has come back to kill us!" Mad Monty adds in fear. The pirates scream in terror and alarm. Of course, Miss Piggy is relieved. She notices that Sam is indeed alive and right in front of her.

Long John on the other hand is calm as he calms down his crew while saying, "Lads, lasses, relax! This eagle is no ghost. Samuel 'Aerrow' the Eagle is indeed alive, which is truly a miracle."

"Your friend Negaduck didn't do well on the order that you gave him." Sam said to Long John sternly.

"Actually, what Negaduck did, I was never a part of it. That was the evil duck's choice to live with, not my own. At least, I won't live with the conscience of you being dead anymore."

"Regardless, you and your crew are nothing more than a bunch of murdering pirates!" Jim snaps furiously to Long John with JJ and Sabrina nodding in agreement.

"Pirates," Silver repeated. "If that's what you think about us, Jim...you're DEAD wrong," the pirate finished ominously as he began singing.

Silver: _**How do you do?**__**  
**__**I see you've met **__**  
**__**My faithful handyman!**_

Silver soon stopped singing. "That doesn't feel right," he said. "Let's try that again."

_**Oil and grime, poison sludge!**__**  
**__**Diesel clouds and noxious muck!**_

Silver once again stopped. "Still doesn't feel right," the pirate muttered annoyed. "Maybe this will do."

_**The quickest way to break your heart**__**  
**__**Make you depressed and ill**__**  
**__**Is to get all tangled up inside**__**  
**__**Decided that could kill**_

"Still not very pirate-y," groaned Silver as he once again stopped singing. "Maybe this one'll work."

_**Don't make me laugh**_**!**

Pirates: _**Hee hee hee hee hee!**_

"No, that's not it either!" shouted Silver exasperated. "This better be the right song, because I'm not trying again after this!" With that, the pirate soon began singing the right song.

_**When I was just a lad**__**  
**__**Looking for my true vocation**__**  
**__**My father said**__**  
**__**Now, son, this choice**__**  
**__**Deserves deliberation**__**  
**__**Though you could be a doctor**__**  
**__**Or perhaps a financier**__**  
**__**My boy, why not consider a more challenging career**_

The pirates sings on as the remaining Beagle Boys held Jim's group down.

Pirates: _**Hey, ho, ho**__**  
**__**You'll cruise to foreign shores**_

"Everyone, sing!" Long John orders his pirates eagerly.

_**And you'll keep your mind and body sound by working out of doors**_

"Show how much you practiced!" Long John orders his men some more.

Long John: _**True friendship and adventure are what we can't live without**_

Pirates: _**And when you're a professional pirate**_

Polly: _**That's what the job's about**_

"Upstage lads, this be my only number." Long John sings as he sings by himself, sort of.

Long John: _**Now take Sir Francis Drake**__**  
**__**The Spanish all despise him**_

The pirates turn in disgust as if showing how the Spanish reacted.

_**But to the British he's a hero and they idolize him**_

The pirates bow to Long John as he continues singing.

_**It's how you look at buccaneers**__**  
**__**That makes them bad or good**__**  
**__**And I see us as members of a noble brotherhood**_

Some of the pirates carry Long John while singing and dancing some more.

Pirates: _**Hey, ho, ho**_

"Yes, I loved this!" Megavolt laughs madly.

_**We're honorable men**_

"Poetry in motion!" Long John adds with a smirk while the song continues.

_**And before we lose our tempers we will always count to ten**_

Long John: _**On occasion there may be someone you have to execute**_

Pirates: _**But when you're a professional pir**_**ate**

Clueless: _**You don't have to wear a suit**_

The other pirates gave a confused look to Clueless, who noticed and ask stupidly, "What?"

Mad Monty roll his eyes as he sings next.

Mad Monty: _**I could have been a surgeon**__**  
**__**I like taking things apart**_

Polly: _**I could have been a lawyer**__**  
**__**but I just had too much heart**_

Clueless: _**I could have been in politics**__**  
**__**'Cause I've always been a big spender**_

Big Mean Carl: (in a Marlon Brando voice) _**And me, I could have been a contender**_

The pirates laughs while Polly frowns at Big Mean Carl. Long John sings once more.

Long John: _**Some say that pirates steal**__**  
**__**And should be feared and hated**__**  
**__**I say we're victims of bad press**__**  
**__**It's all exaggerated**__**  
**__**We'd never stab you in the back**_

As Long John said this, someone fell down with a knife in his back.

_**We'd never lie or cheat**_

One pirate wasn't looking as another swipe money from his pocket.

_**We're just about the nicest guys**__**  
**__**You'd ever want to meet**_

The pirates hum some more. Long John smiles while saying, "Lads and lasses, look at us, we are definitely a festival of conviviality!"

"Yeah, congeniality," Clueless laughs stupidly.

"That's conviviality, stupid!" Polly scowls as he hit Clueless for his mistake.

"That's what I said, right?"

"What you said is nonsense!" Sam snaps to Long John and his pals furiously. "You are ruffians who would steal and hurt anyone who gets in your way!"

"Right, and worst, your greed know no bounds!" Hoagie remarks in agreement.

"Jim, friends, tell us the truth. Do you honestly think that the pig captain and her friends would share the treasure with the likes of us?" Long John ask Jim's group dryly. Miss Piggy's group muffles in protest and anger while the boy's didn't say a word, making the pirate turn around. "No? And we were the rightful owners, Flint's own crew, who shed our blood getting it here!"

Long John turns around while saying, "Join us, donate Jim's compass to the treasure hunt and we will give you all a full share."

"That isn't what you said before." Stitch mumbles a bit. The pirates sang once more.

Pirates: _**Hey, ho, ho**__**  
**__**It's one for all for one**__**  
**__**And we'll share and share alike with you**__**  
**__**And love you like a son**__**  
**__**We're gentlemen of fortune and that's what we're proud to be**__**  
**__**And when you're a professional pirate**_

Long John: _**You'll be honest brave and free****  
****The soul of decency****  
****You'll be loyal and fair and on the square****  
****And most importantly**_

Long John and pirates: _**When you're a professional pirate**__**  
**__**You're always in the best**__**  
**__**Of company**_

Once the song is over, Long John smirks at the frowning Jim and his friends. The pirate said, "Well, you're just like me, Jim. You also hate to lose. Now..."

Long John tries to move the parts on the map but it wouldn't budge. The pirate frowns as he tries to break it open with his robotic arm. But the map won't open for him, making Jim and some of his pals give him cheesy smiles.

"Having trouble sir, Johnny?" Rizzo taunts Long John, making him glares at the group.

Hoagie and Stitch smirk as the fat boy jokes, "What, Silver? Ya think it's some sort of Rubix cube?"

"Open it." Long John demands as he gave the map to Jim. "And if I were you, I'd get busy because I won't stop my men from doing anything...hasty."

Big Mean Carl holds a pistol over to the hostages as if threatening to shoot them if Jim refuses. Miss Piggy, Kermit, Bunsen and Beaker shake their heads meaning 'no'. Fozzie shakes his head, nodding the boy to open it...but a glare from the frog makes the bear shake his head 'no'.

"Do it, Jim." JJ said with a sigh. "We got no choice."

Jim sighs as he keep his scowl, not looking away from Long John, the man he thought was a true friend, opens the map and soon, Treasure Planet appears, shining above all the other planets.

"Oh yes...look at this." Long John said in awe as he, the pirates and the heroes look at the picture which resolves into a shining green trail. The leader chuckles as he goes to a doorway to where the trail ends at.

Clueless Morgan, figuring, loos at the image while saying, "Uh, the treasure must be in the middle, by a waterfall."

Polly frowns as he snaps, "You're wrong as ever, Clueless!" The lobster looks at the map differently. "It's east, by some broccoli."

Long John annoyed snaps, "Let me see!" The cyborg looks at the map, correctly, however, since the other two looked at it at a different angle. The pirate looks annoyed some more as he slaps his forehead, "You halfwits, its west by a tree! You're reading it upside-down!"

Long John grumbles while rolling his eyes, "East by broccoli, honestly." Turning the prisoners, mainly Jim, the villain orders, "All right, tie them up and leave them with the others until..."

Without warning, the trail dissolved, returning to the map. Jim looks down at it before looking to Long John, saying, "If you want the map, you're taking me too."

"If you want Jim, you're taking me too." Gonzo remarks sternly to Long John.

"If you want Gonzo, you're taking us too!" Hoagie comments as Stitch growls at Long John viciously.

"If you want Hoagie and Stitch, you...well, have to let me go before you leave." Rizzo said nervously to Long John.

"No!" Kermit protests through his gag. Jim and his friends can't be serious!

"Hmm..." Long John grumbles a bit then shakes his head while chuckling a bit. "We will take them all. Of course, Jim, we will be needing your compass to get a better direction on this planet."

"No." Jim said a bit worried. Now Long John wants the compass, the only thing that is left of a good man that Jim's father used to be?

"I will be taking it either way."

Jim sighs sadly as he takes out his compass, handing it over to Long John, the pirates cheers wildly. Looks like the treasure hunt is back on!

* * *

Outside, Jim reopens the map. The pirates hop aboard their boat to go after the trail with Long John using the compass to determine which direction that the trail is heading.

"Well, this is some way to come back. Good to see you alive again." JJ said to Sam with a sigh.

"At least we will die together." Sabrina said in sadness.

"Come on, we ain't dead yet!" Rizzo said with a smile but yelps as Big Mean Carl glares at him, "Geez. Try to act positive and I got this."

Animal is on Jim's shoulder, shivering in fear. The boy said in comfort, "Animal, it's okay, it's okay."

"Jim, don't know about you." Fender said while holding his head in a panic. "I'm starting to see my life pass before my eyes. At least I think it's my life. WAS I EVER DANCING WITH A ROBOT NAMED Loretta Geargrinder?"

The others shush Fender quickly. C-3PO groans while saying, "Don't know. WAS I EVER DANCING WITH A ROBOT NAMED PIPER PINWHEELER?" The heroes shush him as well.

"Calm down, calm down," Jim said while glaring at the pirates. "I got a feeling that this isn't over yet."

As Long John pushes through some bushes, the pirate announces, "Yes! We're getting close! I can smell the treasure waiting already!"

Of course, when the pirates and their hostages got to the other sigh, they look surprised and confused while giving out a "Huh?" The trail ends...at an empty cliff.

"Huh. I guess you must've smells something differently." Fozzie said while mumbling through his gag.

"Where is the treasure?" Sam asks in surprise. There should be treasure at the end of the trail...so how come there isn't anything on this cliff?

"I don't see nothing; One big great stinking hunk of nothing!" Polly exclaims furiously as the light flew into the map. "You brought us here for nothing, Silver! And now we're going to get charged with mutiny!"

"I say...we should kill him!" Mad Monty exclaims furiously as the pirates are getting intense from what they're seeing here.

"Don't do anything yet. Jim, what's going on," Long John growls to Jim who kept pressing on the map, trying to spin the thing to make the map open up once more.

"I don't know." Jim said as he tries to get the map to open up once more, "Can't get it open."

"Why in the blazes did we follow this brat in the first place?" Taminella snaps furiously as she pushes Jim right to the ground.

"Lady, you refrain from pushing your crew members!" Sam snaps to Taminella but the witch pushes him to the ground. "Hey, don't you push me either!"

Just when it looks all hope is lost, Jim notices something on the ground, some sort of hole. The boy brushes away the covering moss. The boy saw markings in the hole...just like the map.

"Blast it Jim, you better gets that thing going again and fast!" Long John demands sternly yet concerned. His mates are getting ready to attack.

"Hoo boy, not good," Bunsen mumbles under his gag as a mumbling Beaker agrees with him.

"I say we rip their guts out!" Sal exclaims madly, ready for some violence.

"No, no, Sal, that is gross...and dumb. We go for their hearts." Johnny points out to Sal sternly.

"Well, okay, you're the boss, Johnny."

"Let's throw them all off the cliff!" Cosmo exclaims furiously. Of course, before the pirates would get to killing Jim and his pals, the boy put the map into the little hole.

Suddenly the whole cliff lit up for a moment, showing more markings on the map. A large glowing orb glows on the ground and was then lifted by more lights. Soon, from the corners of the canyon below, more lights came to the cliff.

The lights were raised high above everyone as a triangle appears with the image of a city with a large building. The whole group said in, Wow."

"Wait, is that Toonatopia?" Yolanda asks in amazement upon seeing the city itself.

"Bjut how can that be; It's halfway across the galaxy." Long John said dumbstruck. Toonatopia is halfway across the galaxy so how could everyone be seeing this?

Jim looks at the orb, seeing that it looks like globe, only with planets. The boy has a thought: he press a planet and soon the triangle 'close' before 'reopening to show a 'desert landscape'.

"A big door opening and closing," Jim said, recalling what Fender said before. The boy then presses another planet showing a country with ponies. He presses on another to show a world of Asgardian Gods. The boy points to a planet while saying, "Okay...Earth."

Jim points to the planet of Earth and saw a familiar space port, making him say, "There it is, the space port for Earth. So that is how Captain Flint did it. He used this portal to roam across the universe to steal treasure, escaping without anyone catching him."

"Cool!" Gonzo and Stitch exclaims impressed while some of the other heroes look impressed. So that's Captain Flint's secret as to how he escaped captive and get away with his treasure without fail.

"But where did Captain Flint stow it all?" Long John almost yelled, taking the map while pressing a few buttons, the image shows more planets. "Where's...the stupid treasure?" The pirate looks like he's going to go into a murdering rage at any given moment.

"Long John, calm down, calm down," JJ said in concern. Just then, he, Sabrina, Jim and their friends turn to Fender who is seeing this stuff, causing him to short-circuit like mad.

"Treasure; Treasure," Fender exclaims frantically. "It's buried in the..."

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism," Jim exclaims in realization. Of course, that's what Fender (who still lost his mind) was talking about when he short circuit! "What if...the whole planet is the mechanism? The treasure is buried right in the planet's center!"

The pirates look at Jim for a moment...then quickly claw at the ground like mad; someone grabs a pick and hit the said ground, only for its end to become dented.

"Ugh, these ruffians are fools." Sam groans as he slaps his forehead with one reason. "And I thought the good weirdoes that I travelled with were bad enough."

"How are we supposed to get there?" Long John demands as he press on the other planets. How will the crew even get to the center of the planet if it's made out of metal?

Camilla looks at the globe thing thoughtfully and took the map away gently, giving it to Gonzo. The weirdo smiles while saying, "Good idea Camilla; we just need to open the right door."

Gonzo hits a button that is Treasure Planet itself. Suddenly the image now shows a large pipe in what appears to be a copper-domed room with a lot of valuables in it.

Jim reaches out and put his hand through the image...it looks like the whole hand itself can go through it. Long John grabs his shoulder to stop the boy from going anywhere before walking in himself; Unknown to them or anyone else, they just walked through a little red beam.

Everyone, minus Miss Piggy's tied up group as well as Big Mean Carl and Sweetums who stayed outside to watch the hostages, continues walking onto the large platform until they reach the edge. Everyone's eyes widen and gasps, most of them go into cheers as they run towards what they themselves have been looking for: the loot itself!

"The loot of a thousand worlds," Long John laughs in amazement. The loot is the size of a small planet and it was theirs, all theirs!

"We're going to need a bigger boat for this stuff!" Polly laughs madly as he swam through the treasure.

What the treasure hunters and heroes don't know is that there's more trouble coming their way!

Author's note  
Well, Jim, the heroes and the pirates have found the treasure, but there is still more trouble coming. In the next chapter, the group found Fender's memory...just in time to warn them about a booby trap! Things get worst when the heroes ran into trouble with the extra security...a robot named Grievous! Read, review and suggest.

The question as to how the pirates know how Jim's group left but don't know why is a reference to _The Emperor's New Groove_.

The songs that Silver sings, of course, are all other villain's songs performed by Tim Curry, including the one from _Muppet Treasure Island_.

Do I need to explain the Rubix cube to you folks?

The pirates making confusion mistakes on the map before Long John corrects them are a reference to _The Pagemaster_, which another cartoon version of the pirate appears.

Loretta Geargrinder and Piper, Fender's sister, came from _Robots_.


	18. Chapter 17: The Trap of Captain Flint

Author's note  
Okay, I got three more chapters to go and this fic will be done.

Chapter 17: The Trap of Captain Flint

Sweetums and Big Mean Carl waits near the hostages while Long John, Jim's group and the other pirates are getting to the treasure. During this time, a rat tourist group walks by.

"And here's a photo opportunity you will not want to miss." The tour guide said as she motions to the scene; "The actual jungle location for the movie _Muppet Treasure Planet_."

The rats look awe as one of them said, "Goodness!"

"Keep up, folks!"

As the rat tourists move on, one of them complains, "So when do we eat?"

"My feet are killing me." Another rat tourist complains as well.

Miss Piggy sighs a bit while saying, "You know. I'm starting to see a pattern in dealing with men and pirates."

"Yeah, reminds me of my luck with women." Kermit said with a sigh. "In fact, it reminds me of one love that I used to love that I used to have."

"Yes, you told us this story before." Bunsen said with a shrug.

"I didn't hear the story. Who is this love?" Miss Piggy asks Kermit curiously, having a weird suspicion for some reason.

"Oh, you don't know her. She was the love of my life...but things didn't end well. Her name was Benjamina Gunn and..." Without warning, Miss Piggy angrily hits Kermit with her head, making him yelp in pain. "Ouch! Why did you do that for?"

"Excuse me, 'Abraham Smollett', but there's a good reason your relationship with her didn't ended so well..."

"Huh? What do you mean? And how did you know that was the nickname I used because I was shy around women at the time?"

"Uh oh," Fozzie yelps in concern, realizing where this is going.

"That was me, stupid! I was Benjamina Gunn!" Miss Piggy snaps furiously to Kermit, making him gasp in shock and surprise.

"Wait, you...what...why didn't you say so before? And why did you use a false name before as well?" Kermit ask Miss Piggy, stunned that this pig is the same one who was his love.

"Because I didn't know who you were until now. Also I was on an undercover assignment at the time. Meeting you was the biggest mistake that I ever made: you left me standing...AT THE ALTAR!"

"Awww, come on. I was on the ship heading for Zanzibar. I got cold feet."

"You're a frog. You're supposed to have cold feet." Miss Piggy grunts to Kermit angrily, making the frog looks down in sadness. "My mother came all the way from France. I was wearing her white lace dress. The cake was filled with lemon custard!"

"Wow, Kermit, looks like you didn't have luck with the pig back then, huh?" Bunsen asks Kermit as Beaker beeps a bit.

"Come on, Piggy...I'm really sorry." Kermit said to Miss Piggy in sadness as she sniffs a bit. "I didn't mean it. Look...fate has brought us together."

"Yeah, captain. Come on, Kermit is really sorry." Fozzie said to Miss Piggy who looks back at Kermit...then her angry face fell into sadness.

"Yeah...despite what's happening...we are together." Miss Piggy sniffs in sadness as she sobs. After that event, the pig has given up on love...and it appears that she's going to again but now...

"Don't cry for me, Piggy." Kermit said to Miss Piggy softly, making her look at him in a puzzled way.

"Pardon?"

Kermit sighs as he begins to sing.

Kermit: _**Was I dumb or was I blind**__**  
**__**Or did my heart just lose its mind**__**  
**__**Why'd I go and throw**__**  
**__**Our perfect dream away**_

Miss Piggy, with a smile, sings as well.

Miss Piggy: _**Looking back**__**  
**__**I'll never know**__**  
**__**How I ever let you go**__**  
**__**But destiny could see we deserved**__**  
**__**To have another day**_

Sweetums, Fozzie, Bunsen and Beaker smiles though an annoyed Big Mean Carl covers his ears. As the couple sings, we see Long John and his pirates laughing at the treasure.

Both: _**Love led us here**__**  
**__**Right back to where we belong**__**  
**__**We followed a star and here we are**__**  
**__**Now heaven seems so near**__**  
**__**Love led us here**_

The pirates cheer while throwing the gold all around, all of them are crazy.

Kermit: _**Now I know that life**__**  
**__**Can take you by surprise**__**  
**__**And sweep you off your feet**_

Miss Piggy: _**Did this happen to us**_

Both: _**Or are we just dreaming**_

We see the pirates celebrating as the couple continues the song.

Both: _**Love led us here**__**  
**__**Right back to where we belong**__**  
**__**We followed a star and here we are**__**  
**__**Now heaven seems so near**__**  
**__**Love led us here**_

Kermit barely held out one hand for the pig to take.

Kermit: _**So take my hand**_

Miss Piggy smiles as she, barely, take the frog's hand, both smile to each other as the song comes to an end.

Miss Piggy: _**And have no fear**_

Both: _**We'll be all right**__**  
**__**Love led us**__**  
**__**Here**_

"Will you stop that singing? It's annoying!" Big Mean Carl snaps to the couple in annoyance. "There's enough of that already!"

* * *

As the pirates look at the treasure eagerly, Jim whispers to his friends, "No problem, guys, I'm thinking up a plan."

"Yeah, comforting to know," Rizzo snaps to Jim sarcastically.

"Well, we just need to think up a plan, that's all. Any ideas," Sam ask the others quietly.

"Odd...this seems very familiar..." Fender said in concern while looking around the place. "But I can't..."

"Yes, very much familiar..." C-3PO said with a sigh. R2-D2 beeps as he motion the gang over to an old ship nearby. "I can't remember either."

"Come on, everyone." Gonzo said as the gang heads over to the ship, the only method of escape.

"Right, weega are getting out of this dump and weega ain't leaving empty handed." Stitch said with a smirk. Maybe there's some treasure or so on the old ship that the good guys can keep from Long John and his goons.

"Good idea." Yolanda comments as Camilla clucks in agreement.

"Wait; guys; hang on!" Fender exclaims uneasily as he, C-3PO and R2-D2 follows the group to the ship. For some strange reason, the robots got a bad feeling about this place.

Long John looks at the ship eagerly while saying, "Yes, perfect...all this treasure is mine..."

* * *

"Okay, climbing up." JJ said as he and the others approach the ship and begin climbing, following Animal carefully.

"I don't know, guys. I can't tell you how frustrating this is." Fender said with a grown. "Something about this place is nagging at the back of my mind."

"It's probably your short circuits, you buffoon." C-3PO snaps to Fender impatiently.

But as the group got onto the ship, R2-D2 shrieks in alarm. Rizzo, JJ, Yolanda and Camilla screams as Sabrina exclaims in shock, "Oh, gross!"

"My goodness," Sam exclaims in shock. The group now saw the skeletal remains of a pirate right on the throne.

"Cool!" Gonzo, Hoagie and Stitch exclaims with a grin at the skeletal remains.

"Wait...is that...Captain Flint?" Jim asks in shock as he stares at the skeletal remains of what was once Captain Flint himself.

"In the flesh," C-3PO comments then R2-D2 beeps something. "Yes, R2-D2, I know that his skin, organs and anything that looks like flesh are not there. Don't contradict me."

"Hmm, being dead on his treasure planet, a fitting ending for a pirate like him." Sam said sternly to his friends.

"And yep...it's so odd." Fender said puzzled as if remembering something. "I think there's something...horrible that Flint doesn't want anyone to know but..."

"Hey, what's that?" Stitch asks as he, Jim and Hoagie spots something: an object in Captain Flint's hand.

"Can't remember what it is."

"Neither do I. Oh dear, a mind is a terrible thing to waste. At least yours is easy to get back." C-3PO said with a sigh while Fender sobs. Jim took the object out of Captain Flint's hand, some sort of chip with the red robot's name right on it.

"Hey, Fender; Good news; we found your mind!" Gonzo laughs as Jim rush up behind Fender and put the chip in the back of Fender's head. "Hold still!"

"Hey, what are you doing..." Fender begins to say.

Fender suddenly begins to spazz as the robot spins around like mad as light flood throughout the robot. Camilla clucks in surprise as Rizzo exclaim in surprise, "Whoa, whoa, wait it!" Soon Fender came to a complete stuff, newer than he is today.

"Hello..." Fender comments in a daze before recovering, "Hey, guys, I was just thinking...I was just thinking..." The robot gasps as he spins around in amazement. "Hey, it's coming back to me; my memories, my memories!"

"Yes, what is it?" Sam asks Fender who stops to look at him and the others.

"Yes! My memories came back, up to before Captain Flint stole them to keep me from warning folks about the booby trap and the security robot!"

"What?" The group gasps in shock and horror.

R2-D2 beeps in alarm as a worried C-3PO groans, "Oh no...I think I remember now..."

Suddenly a crash came from below, Yolanda said in worry, "Speaking of which..."

The pirates stop what they're doing as they look above themselves in confusion. Fender calls out in alarm, "Flint was determined to make sure that no one would steal his treasure when he's gone! So he rigged the whole planet to blow sky high when anyone arrived in here!"

"Oh, now you remember!" JJ exclaims in shock and annoyance.

"You betcha!"

R2-D2 beeps like mad as a large device from above fell into the treasure, hitting the ground hard. Soon a large split begins to grew larger and larger with beams of light shoot down in constant streams. Anyone who has the misfortune to get in the way after the crash got fried big time.

"GAHHH; SAVE ME, JIM, SAVE ME!" Fender exclaims in panic as C-3PO clears his throat. "Oh, and those other guys as well."

R2-D2 beeps a bit as JJ asks in alarm, "Wait, what huge robot?" Suddenly a Metallosaurus, a giant dinosaur robot resembling Godzilla in the form that looks like Gigan, appears from out of nowhere and lands near the ship, making the heroes and pirate gasps in terror or alarm.

"What is that?" Sam asks in alarm as the robot grabs Sabrina and throws her into a cage on part of the armor.

An evil laugh came out of the robot as an opening reveals a cyborg, laughing evilly as he booms, "Ha ha ha ha! Welcome to your demise!"

"Who the heck are you?" Hoagie asks Grievous in alarm.

"I am General Grievous, Captain Flint's security! He left me here to ensure that no one would escape the planet alive and with any of the captain's treasure! And good to see you for the last time, you dumb robots."

"Oh, no, now I remember him as well!" Fender exclaims with a yelp of alarm. "Grievous's robot is supposed to be the most deadliest robot to act as something of a security to Flint's treasure room."

"Not for long, not when Sabrina is in danger!" JJ exclaims in determination. No one captures Sabrina and gets away with it! He transforms into the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. "Guys, get out of here! I will rescue Sabrina and catch up with you all!"

"So be it! Die!" Grievous exclaims evilly as he closes the opening and begins fighting JJ.

Quickly, Jim works on the controls while saying, "Guys, you all go back and help the others. If I'm not there in 5 minutes, leave without me!" The boy lay underneath the machine as Gonzo and Rizzo, without hesitation, rush over to help him.

"No way, Jimbo; we're staying!" Gonzo exclaims to Jim in determination.

"I must be crazy to do this but heck; I did your stunts with you two before so I'm staying too!" Rizzo exclaims in determination. Jim looks hesitant but nods as he and his two pals go back to work.

"Actually not, we aren't leaving without you," C-3PO snaps sternly as he and his pals try to pull their friends away...but saw frowns on Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo's facts. "Unless...you decided to look at us that way..."

"Bye Jim!" Fender yelps as he jumps off the ship and runs off.

"Good luck, Master Hawkins and friends." Sam said with a nod as he, Yolanda and Camilla jumps to go after C-3PO.

"Be careful!" Hoagie and Stitch exclaims as they jump off the ship to make their escape as well.

Author's note  
Crud! Captain Flint has set a booby trap and the planet is about to blow up! Two chapters to go; in the next one, JJ vs. Grievous for Sabrina, the escape from the planet and Long John makes a choice. Read, review and suggest.

The song and stuff at the start is an extra and bits are from _Muppet Treasure Island_.

Grievous and his robot plays the role of General Havoc from 'PR: Turbo' just like in VISION-KING's _Kingdom Hearts_ fanmake. The security robot therefore is an extra.


	19. Chapter 18: Treasure Planet Gone!

Author's note  
Only 2 more chapters to go and this story will finally be done. It's time now to continue this.

Chapter 18: Treasure Planet Gone!

The planet continues splitting into two parts as the treasure disappears in the crevice. While JJ fights off Grievous, the pirates try to save some of the chest. Big Time and Quackerjack try to escape with a chest, but they fell into the abyss and to their doom.

Long John spots his crewmates heading to the entrance, mumbling, "This isn't going well at all." Just then, the pirates spots Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo working on the ship.

Long John smirks snidely as he came over to the working trio.

* * *

Kermit's group continues being tied up. Sweetums is still guarding them though Big Mean Carl is getting bored. The frog sighs sadly, "Everyone, I wished for this adventure all my life...and it wasn't worth it. Sorry that I wasn't helpful."

"Same for us too, sadly," Bunsen said with Beaker beeping in agreement.

"That isn't true." Miss Piggy said to Kermit with a sad smile. "You and your friends got us here so far."

"Oh, I feel so useless!" Fozzie groans as he put his head in paws...but looks surprised, along with the others. The bear has his hands untied the whole time!

"Fozzie, your paws," Kermit exclaims to Fozzie in surprised.

"Wow, I guess I got thin wrists or something. Wocka wocka," The bear got an idea, smirking as he looks to Big Mean Carl. Sweetums is distracted right now. Fozzie put his paws behind his back while calling out, "Hey, Big Mean Pirate Guy! Got a question; is it true that your very ugly face is amplified by your hair or your hair is amplified by your ugly face?"

"Fozzie, what are you going?"

Big Mean Carl, outraged by the comment, grabs the bear while snapping, "I'm going to eat you for that comment, bear!"

"Oh, right, right. But before you go, got another question," Fozzie said. With a smirk, the bear hold a gun to Big Mean Carl, much to his surprise. "Is this your gun by any chance?"

"Whoa, some guts!" Miss Piggy exclaims as Big Mean Carl gasps in shock.

Just then, the heroes gasps as a familiar group of pirates leaving the doorway rush at them, roaring. Kermit yelps in alarm, "Look out, everyone!" That's too much pirates for the prisoners to take!

But then, something surprisingly happens: Sweetums, holding a log, hits the pirates all at once, sending them unconscious to the ground. Kermit's group looks surprised and speechless by this.

"Well...thank you but aren't you supposed to be against us?" Kermit ask Sweetums in bewilderment.

"Are you kidding? I love you guys!" Sweetums laughs a bit at this.

* * *

The world continues blowing up like mad as JJ, turning into various zords, fight off Grievous's robot. Hoagie and Stitch are watching the boy while Sam, Yolanda, Camilla and the robots rush off to escape from the planet.

"All right, I got it!" Jim exclaims as he got the ship started with his pals' help.

As Jim steers, Rizzo cheers, "All right, Jim!"

"Jim, Jim, Jim!" Animal laughs to Jim, happy for his victory.

"Yeah, we are out of here!" Jim cheers wildly in triumph.

"Aren't you all the greatest?" Long John remarks as he jumps onto the ship, going to the group.

"Gah; Back off, back off!" Rizzo exclaims in alarm as Jim and Gonzo got two swords out.

"Get away, Long John! You don't want a fight with us!" Gonzo exclaims. Long John looks dark but then the pirate glares at the group, causing Animal, Gonzo and Rizzo to yelp in alarm.

"Trust me; you won't lay a scratch on me, Jim and friends." Long John said to the group darkly. "And I definitely don't want you to get in the way of my treasure!"

Without warning, one beam blasts the ship in half, causing Long John to be knocked almost over the edge. Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo weren't lucky. They grab onto a piece of cog hanging on a nearby ball but even those three know that it won't hold them for long.

Long John saw that the beam was tearing the ship with some parts of the treasure, causing him to grab the part away in time. The pirate sighs as he crawls safely onto a piece of land.

"John, John!" Animal exclaims to the pulling Long John as he came over to him and points to where Jim's group is hanging on, "Jim, friends, in danger!"

Long John yelps a bit, Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo are in danger. The pirate held out one hand to the trio while exclaiming, "Jim, lads, grab my hand!"

"We can't!" Jim exclaims as he and his pals try to get Long John's hand but to no prevail. The cog collapses, causing the three to slip, grabbing another clog in time.

Long John hesitates a bit. The pirate must let go of the ship with the treasure to save Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo but that would mean letting go of the big prize to boot. If not...what a tough decision!

"Curse me for being a fool." Long John groans a bit. He lets go of the treasure and slid down to grab Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo in time as they fell. The pirate hoist them onto the platform as the ship is blown up, taking the treasure with it.

Suddenly at that moment, some of the rat tourists, who followed the groups to the secret treasure room, saw the big fight and were just thinking it was a part of the show,

"Oh honey, this looks fantastic, this needs some music though!" The rat wife spoke to her husband from loving this, but wanted something extra for this scenery.

"Okay honey; give me a sec. Hey Franky, give this scene the music works, would ya?" The rat husband responded to his wife before shouting next to him a rat named Franky to help a rat out or something like that.

"You gotta, here's one!" The rat named Franky respond as he brought out a boom-box radio. The he pressed a button, as it started to play 'You Are the Power Team' By Super Power, but skipped to the last parts of the song for this final outcome scene. "Okay, let's enjoy the show!" The song began to play the long extended version again, but this time, for the grand final.

(_**AH...**_)

Back at battle where the appearance of Artillatron was, JJ, as the Rescue Megazord, lift its arms up, then received the Cannons from Artillatron as its main weapons.

"Time I end this!" JJ shouts off in preparing for the final attack.

(_**AH...**_)

The Gatling Cannon was in the Rescue Megazord's right hand and the Flamethrower in its left hand.

"Oh wow, this is gonna be the most dangerous stunt EVER!" Gonzo cheer for JJ transformed to let that villain have what's coming.

(_**AH...**_)

"Artillery Power now!" JJ said off for the final attack to be unleashed, "BOOMHHH! BOOM-BOOM-BOMHHHH," Then the Rescue Megazord fires both the Flamethrower and Gatling Cannon's at Grievous's direction.

(_**OH...**_)

It fire energy bullets and a giant fireball were coming right at Grievous piloting his own giant bot. "Woosssh! Fuuusshh," They were soon making contact with the Metallosaurus, explosions, sparks, everything, taking in so much damage even he couldn't take it.

(_**AH-OH...**_)

"KABOOM-KABOOM; KABOOMHHH," Grievous's giant robot took it all, unabling himself to defend in the slightest chances of surveying this while groaning his moanful cries of pain of each attack that exploded on contact with him. "OH-NO! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! AURGH," As he held his hands above his head, the cyborg felt more explosions happening all around him that distracted him just now, "KABOOM! KABOOM," Instruments now playing at this part when the attack had ceased: "Arrruughhhh!" Grievous shout out his final words before the Metallosaurus drop its arms and the body fall to the ground with a big explosion after that. "KA-BOOOMMMMHHHH," That explosion sent many of the treasure scattering over the room, but it was clear that this security guard that wanted to kill the intruders was defeated and down for the count.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." JJ said this after seeing he had won as the shape shifter lowered his arms a bit, knowing it had won the battle. Soon the track song had ended with JJ now returning to his normal appearance. Luckily, during the battle, the shape shifter has gotten Sabrina freed and to safely before ending the fight.

"Hoagie, weega gotta get them big weapons, they pack a punch!" Stitch begs his partner for them to get JJ to give them such nice weapons.

"Well we can try, but after we handle something here." Hoagie responds that it's a 'maybe' after handling one more thing.

"What's that?" Stitch asks before the shaking of the ground & falling treasure remind the koala of the heroes' current situation. "Oh, the planet's about to take us out with it." Stitch respond in now recalling the danger the gang still have to deal with.

"Yep, that covers it." Hoagie nod in seeing his partner got the message.

"Then what do we do when it looks like we got only who knows how long left?" Stitch asks a random dumb question in how long the heroes got till they go out with a planet size big bang.

"Panic and screaming is my guess." Hoagie shrug off in thinking of what else can the group do here now.

"Okay. AAAHHHHH, WERE GONNA DIE WITH THE TREASURE!" Stitch replied dryly before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"JJ, couldn't you transform into something to get us out of here?" Sabrina ask her boyfriend if he could try changing into another Megazord, something that could fly them to safety to avoid this planet's destruction...while thinking of saving little bit of the treasure as can be but their lives come firstly.

"Sorry, that last battle took a lot of my strength, afraid I couldn't hold it long even if I wanted to." JJ shrug off to that question, that battle really tired the poor guy out.

"JJ, Sabrina, look out!" Jim screams in terror. One beam broke near the two, causing a huge hole. The couple screams in alarm as they fell right through the new hole, disappearing before a metal part covers the hole. "No!"

"I'm sorry, Jim, but we can't help them!" Rizzo exclaims frantically as he, Gonzo, Jim, Long John, Animal and the Freelance Police ran out of the portal to escape the destruction. "Let's escape. They would've wanted us too!"

"Oh, you're right...Long John, you gave up that treasure?"

"It's a lifelong obsession, kid." Long John said, sadness is heard in his voice. "I will get over it, especially since I lost two of my real treasure...JJ and Sabrina."

"Friends gone," Animal said in sadness as he nudges Long John in comfort.

"Ahoy, Jim and friends," Sam calls out as a ship hovers in front of them. Sweetums was steering it with Kermit's group behind him. "Come aboard this ship that is now controlled by a former pirate.

As Jim's friends wave to Jim's group from the ship, R2-D2 beeps in worry. C-3PO calls out, "We must hurry! There's only 2 minutes and 43 seconds until the planet blows up."

Sweetums prepares to steer to the group, Miss Piggy orders, "Okay, Sweetums, ease it over, gently, gently..." Of course, the monster ends up crashing into the platform a bit, "Gah! Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Sweetums exclaims to Miss Piggy sheepishly.

"Every tourist gets back on board! The cruise is about to come to an end!" Fozzie calls out quickly. The rat tourists and such rush back on the ship to finish up their little 'cruise'.

The pirates, the one who survived so far, in the brig, tied up with Polly calling out, "We're better off on this exploding junk!"

Jim's group climbs on aboard with Animal riding the boy's shoulders. Yolanda said, "Thank goodness, you're...wait, where's JJ and Sabrina," Camilla clucks in concern.

"We lost them! We don't have time to look for them!" Rizzo exclaims frantically before turning to Fender at the controls. "Get us out of here, you metal trash can!"

"Yes, sir...hey, I resent that!" Fender exclaims, annoyed by the rat's insult. Nevertheless, the robot pulls the levers down as the ship zooms off.

During this madness, Statler and Waldorf comments on the escape, with the former complaining, "Well this is a fine mess."

"You're telling me." Waldorf grunts in agreement.

"I feel like I would lose my temper for whoever got us into this situation."

"Well I know who's got a bigger temper-tantrum to dish out."

"And who would that be?" Statler ask Waldorf curiously.

"The whole planet, apparently," Waldorf remarks while laughing a bit.

"Sure, a planet's rage is nothing compared to women."

"Bwohohohoh," They both laugh at their joke, even in this situation.

"Good to see you're safe but why is Long John coming along?" Fozzie ask in concern, glancing at Long John with the group.

"Thanks, Captain." Long John said to Miss Piggy, trying to butter her up. "Thought we were..."

"Save your excuses for your trial, Long John!" Miss Piggy snaps to Long John sternly.

"Because if we get out of this, alive, you will be facing charges of mutiny along with your pirates," Sam snaps sternly, making Long John groans a bit. The pirate isn't out of trouble yet either way.

"Ha ha ha; want some ice with that burn?" Stitch laughs at Long John for Miss Piggy and Sam telling him off like that.

"Stitch," Some of the gang sighs at Stitch's insult while Rizzo and Yolanda laughs with it.

Without warning, a flying piece of debris hit the mast, causing the pole to fall onto one of the thrusters, destroying it and causing the ship to go slower. C-3PO gasps in horror, "Oh no! Captain, our thrusts are now at 30 of capacity!"

"30?" Kermit ask in alarm, "Hoo boy, not good! We won't clear the planet's explosion in time at this rate!"

"No! Not good, we're doomed!" Bunsen exclaims as Beaker beeps in alarm. Everyone looks grim (though the tourists don't seem worried as they thought that this was part of the show). Looks like this is it, everyone are goners.

That is until Jim glances at the portal then at the still sparking thruster. The boy got an idea while saying to Gonzo and Rizzo, "Gonzo, Rizzo; How about one more crazy adventure that could save us?"

"You mean endangering our lives needlessly? Yeah, I'm there!" Gonzo laughs a bit.

"Hoo boy; here we go again." Rizzo groans as he follows Jim and Gonzo to the thruster. Whatever plan that the human boy has got, better works!

"We gotta turn around!" Jim calls out to the others in determination.

"What? Have you lost your senses, lad?" Sam asks Jim in shock as the others turn to Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo. What is the boy saying?

"There's a portal back there! We can use it to get us out of here."

"But isn't that where a flaming inferno is at as well." Hoagie points out to Jim in worry, wondering where the boy is going at.

"Well, we will have to use to a different dor via the map." Jim said with a smile. Long John smiles, getting the idea; the boy plans on changing the portal's image to another place! Brilliant!

"Not a good idea!" Bunsen said in alarm.

"Listen to them!" Long John insists as he came over to Jim's group, supporting their crazy escape plan. "It might work!"

"1 minute and 29 seconds until we blow up!" Fender shouts out as R2-D2 beeps while glowing red with the countdown.

"Jim, what do you need?"

Jim's friends came over as the boy, Gonzo and Rizzo is making a surfer. The human boy explains, "We need to attach the thruster to this board."

"All right, everyone, hold it up!" Long John orders quickly. The group is on a time limit, there's no time to waste!

"Hurry, Beaker, hurry!" Bunsen exclaims as he and Beaker got the tools out, using a torch to meld two pieces together to make the surfer. "Okay, okay, that should work!"

Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo got onto the surfer, the boy instruct Long John and those with him, "Now no matter what happens, make sure that the ship continues going to the portal. We're counting on you!"

The others nod as Jim starts the surfer. Rizzo screams as they and Gonzo were off with Fender screaming, "58 seconds!"

"Sweetums! You heard Jim! Turn this ship around!" Long John orders Sweetums. The monster nods as he turns the ship back to the portal. Kermit and some of the others are hoping that Jim knows what he's doing.

Jim's group move past the flying debris as they head over to the debris; Gonzo laughs madly. "Yes! Luckily we had practice."

"As well as me having practice for screaming! AHHHHH," Rizzo screams in terror as he held onto the sailor with his crazy pals for dear life.

The ship is behind the surfer, Kermit shouts to Sweetums, "The right, go to the right!"

"I know how to drive, be quiet!" Sweetums grunts to Kermit as the heroes hang on for dear life, "Back seat driving frog!"

"25 seconds!" C-3PO calls out as R2-D2 beeps frantically and like mad. Jim's group's surfer is about to get the portal. They just need to get over the crevice now.

But suddenly, without warning, the trio's surfer died out on them. Jim tries his best to restart but it wouldn't spark. It begins to drop as the trio scream, "No, no!" The human boy tries to get the thruster going again as he and his friends are falling towards the crevice itself.

"Come on, Jim, come on." Long John mumbles in worry as he watch Jim's group falling. The boy must get that surfer going or they, along with everyone else, is done for!

"17 seconds," Fender exclaims as he and everyone else, minus Long John, Kermit and Miss Piggy, freaks out in terror and worry. This could be it!

"Push it down, push it down!" Rizzo exclaims frantically. Jim pushes the surfer onto the wall as he and his pals slid down. In a miracle move, the thrust sparks back to life that allows the trio to fly upwards and back in front of the ship, heading back to the map and portal. "Thank you!"

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..." Fender begins to count down in worry. Jim quickly and barely touches the symbol for the space port for Earth.

Soon the portal changes to the space port...and the surfer and ship fly right out quickly. When everyone sees the planet about to explode they see something.

It is a robot dinosaur with a tail drill.

"GouJyuJin," A voice is heard.

Jim and everyone are shocked.

"OH NO A GIANT ROBOT DINOSAUR," Sam screams. "WE ARE DOOMED!"

However Jim sees Sabrina and smiles.

"No Sam, that there is JJ." Jim said. It's true; the robot dinosaur is none other than JJ! He and Sabrina escaped from the hole somehow and rejoined their friends in time!

Soon the planet blow up all the way but everyone made it out alive in time.

"Yes, all right!" The heroes and the tourist rats cheers wildly as Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo cheers for their success and escape. The trio flew past Long John, smiling as he gave the trio high-fives.

"What did I tell you? Didn't I say that they had greatness in them?" Long John ask Animal who laughs with him.

"Greatness! Greatness!" Animal laughs as he turns into little fireworks and explode in happiness.

"Waldorf, you old fool! Those three weirdoes are heroes!" Statler exclaims to Waldorf in amazement. "They saved us all!"

"Well, it's too late to save the story." Waldorf jokes a bit.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho," The two hecklers laugh like mad at their heckle.

The pirates below cheers on until a confused Bushroot stops while asking, "Wait, why are we cheering? We're going to get on trial here!" The other pirates shrugs a bit, confused as he is.

Some of the captured crew complains, as Big Mean Carl say, "Hey wait! We may have survived, but we're going to jail!"'

That leads to frowns until One-Eyed Jack says this, 'Well at least we're not dead?" He's trying bring up some positive news.

Kermit and Piggy hugs each other, looking shocked. Still they smile happily, together again at last.

Jim's group, JJ and Sabrina lands on the ship, Animal lick the boy's face as their friends congratulate them. The human boy exclaims to the shape shifter, "JJ, Sabrina! We thought you were goners!"

"Well, luckily JJ's strength recovers as he changes into that robot enough to break through the metallic surface." Sabrina explains to her friends with a smile.

"Besides, you ain't getting rid of us that easily." JJ laughs a bit while smirking.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective," Sam comments, referring to Jim's plan that helped the gang and their hostages escape the planet's explosion.

"You all did good." Miss Piggy said to Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo with a smile.

"Yeah, 3 cheers for Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo!" Yolanda cheers on, most of the others cheers for the mentioned trio as the female rat and Camilla hugs their respective boyfriends eagerly. Long John smiles at the praises that Jim is getting; finally, he is now a hero.

"I promise, Jim Hawkins, when we get back to Earth, I will recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use geniuses like you."

"Yep! Wait until Sarah hears about this!" Kermit exclaims with a smile.

"Minus the life threatening parts that is." Fozzie said to Kermit sheepishly, only that Sarah will pass out from the life threatening parts.

As the others walk off to prepare to land back on Earth, Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, their pals and the robots are left. Fender smiles while saying, "Jimbo, I know that you and the rat don't like hugs, I bet...but I gotta hug you anyway!"

The eager Fender hugs Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo...and is surprised as they hug the robot right back. As the four lets go of each other, C-3PO in amazement said, "Good galaxies. They hugged him right back." R2-D2 beeps a bit. "Yes, I know I said that it's impossible...but now..."

"Oh, I know that I promise that I wouldn't cry but..."

Fender sobs a bit, crying. Stitch pats the robot on the shoulder saying, "There, there. Stop that, there."

"I need a tissue." Fender cries a bit; Just then, Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, JJ and Sabrina notices that a certain pirate is missing...Long John Silver.

Author's note  
Nice! Jim and his pals (along with the surviving pirates) have escaped the explosion. In the next and final chapter, Long John makes his own departure, leaving Animal, JJ and Sabrina to be with Jim and company. Also, the inn is rebuilt and more! Read, review and suggest.

Sweetums's betrayal is of course a reference from _Muppet Treasure Island_.

The fight with Grievous is of course a reference to the Power Rangers franchise.


	20. Epilogue: A Few Farewells

Author's note  
Here we go, the final chapter of this fanmake, a long one but I can finally get it done at last. After this...well, you know!

Epilogue: A Few Farewells

At this moment, the other pirates were still tied up for their mutiny, but only Clueless Morgan, Mad Monty & Polly Lobster were in a cage far from their mutiny mates.

"Arrrh, this is it boys, once we get back, they'll throw the book at us!" Polly Lobster sighs in grieving for their moment.

"Hugh, but why would they want us to read?" Clueless Morgan respond confused for a moment now.

"Shut it, the clueless fool!" Mad Monty snaps off to remark near the Muppet goat before sighing himself. "Arrrugh, maybe we should rethink our line of work." Mad Monty express in sorrow, starting to think this might not be the life for the trio.

"Yeah, if we ever get outta this alive, I'll change my ways! I'll never be an evil pirate again!" Polly Lobster proclaim against his bars before stopping from realizing something. "Well, okay a pirate, but more like how Silver, JJ & Sabrina are good pirates." The Muppet could be a pirate, only no evil, just living the fun & excitement of the sea of space.

"Wow; that sounds nice," Clueless Morgan smiles stupidly at the idea.

"Well keep dreaming, we ain't getting out of here that easily." Mad Monty dryly remark that such a dream won't come true where the trio be going.

"Well, I can keep myself busy with these." Clueless Morgan spoke from bringing out something to swirl around his fingers that were...keys.

"Wait! Where you get those keys?" Polly Lobster yelp in surprise, those look like the keys to their cage, how they appear here with the Muppet holding them?

"That Fender bot was playing with them before they slipped and I caught them when everyone else was fleeing the planet." Clueless Morgan explains that from the chaos of the doomed planet, Fender musta played with the keys but lost them without realizing it which came into his possession. "He did it like this." The goat was continuing to play the swirling of the keys.

"Wait! Don't do that, we..." Mad Monty shouts to stop the act, but then the dimwitted Muppet didn't see he threw the keys off and away from their cage. "Nice work, there goes our means to escape!" The Muppet snap at this clueless half-wit for throwing their chances of escape away.

"Oops." Clueless Morgan responds slowly in seeing that he made a mistake.

"So much for living the second chance in life; Arrugh," Polly Lobster sigh in depression, that's it, these three are done for now.

"You boys looking for a better life," A voice spoke in offering a deal to the three. The Muppets in the cage looked up to see that the voice belonged to...Long John Silver, their captain who appeared from the shadows.

"Silver," The trio Muppet pirates exclaim, surprised to see their captain alive.

"I'll set you three free if...you keep to your words to change your ways." Long John spoke that he'll free these three, but only if they truly change their ways.

"Oh-oh, we promise! We promise!" Polly Lobster nod without hesitation, followed by muffled happy noises from Mad Monty & Clueless Morgan in agreement to that term.

"And two, if you like to be pirates, but of the good variety, I'll gladly be your captain...so long as you never plan a mutiny on my shoulder." Long John offer that he'll keep these guys as his crew so that he can watch them and perhaps be better of themselves than the dirty cutthroats they thought of being.

"Yes! Yes! We'll do it!" Polly Lobster nod quickly in response, followed by the other two's muffle and cheery sounding voices in agreeing to follow along.

"And thirdly...any of the picked up treasure you managed to swipe will be split down." Long John stated his final request of these three to bring up all their treasure they got from Flint's stash to be piled up for him to split down.

"WHAT?" The trio pirates yelp in shock, they have to give up their share of the collected treasure that they themselves risk to steal before the planet pulled off a big bang.

"Arrrugh, you be thinking of keeping more to ye self!" Mad Monty snarls in thinking that this was a trick to make them have less booty than before.

"No, so that we each be given fair shares," Long John assure the old, or former, cutthroat pirate of his good reasons. "After all, a little of that stuff could buy us the cost for a whole town or even a planet." A lot of that made sense to the trapped pirates as they decided to obey their captain's request. "And of course, we'll need to buy another ship so that we can sail freely. After, we load up supplies, the treasure you scavenger up and leave before anyone notices anything out of the blue." Mr. Silver state lastly in what the group will also have to do, escape from here while no one notices where he is or even cares while just trying to get back home.

"Wow, that's really nice of you to think about us like that!" Clueless Morgan exclaims that what Silver was doing was...really thoughtful, and honest.

"Yeah captain, you use to be mean & fearful to control us, what brought this soft side to be more nicer to scumbags like us?" Polly Lobster ask in feeling rather touched, even Mad Monty nodded with a solid face that he too felt a little warmth in his cold blooded heart.

"Well, let's just say that when you go soft...you see things from a different perspective!" Long John Silver exclaim with a hidden smile on his face. Truth be told that he never would have become this if...he hadn't met Jim & his crazy sailing buddies; they ended up changing the cutthroat pirate to learn to care for someone other than himself.

Soon the pirate had put the keys into the cage and unlocked it, freeing Mad Monty, Clueless Morgon, and Polly Lobster who climb up top on his captain's shoulder.

"Now get ready boys, we're sailing outta here...to freedom!" Long John issues out his order with being for the first time, more pride in himself.

"Aye-aye," Mad Monty, Clueless Morgan & Polly Lobster respond with a salute before this small group lead by the notorious, or should be, former notorious captain: Long John Silver, quickly and quietly moved out from where they were; All in planning to take a longboat below the ship, so that none would see them leaving with some supplies and a bit of treasure to boot.

* * *

Below deck, the pirates were able to get the supplies and treasure that they will need along with Animal. As Long John was trying to get a lifeboat out, Mad Monty asks quietly, "You sure we can get away with this?"

Animal whimpers as Long John whispers, "Yes, we should get out ASAP before..."

"Never quiet, do you?" A familiar voice asks in amusement. Long John and his group saw Jim, JJ and Sabrina nearby, looking at them.

The escaped pirates yelp as they prepare to attack but Long John stops them, saying, "Ah, well. Jim, you come to see us off then, eh? And JJ, Sabrina; aren't you wanted criminals now?"

"Not anymore." JJ said with a shrug. "After all, Miss Piggy agrees not to press charges against me and Sabrina since she did survive and all. And once we testify against our former pals and reveal Negaduck's wing in what happened to Sam, we may get off without jail time."

"As for Sweetums, who knows?" Sabrina asks with a shrug.

Jim gave a look to Long John and his pals. The pirate sighs as he motions to Animal while saying, "Look, I am also doing this for Animal. He is a spirit, why being in a cage isn't good for him."

"No trap, no trap." Animal grunts as he changes into a cage, struggling a bit.

"Plus, Polly, Clueless and Mad Monty here agreed to change their ways...along with no mutiny and the booty be split from the treasure of Captain Flint's."

The trio nods as well. Jim, JJ and Sabrina looks at each other then back to Long John. The boy grins as he opens the hatch, leading outside. The witch comments, "Hopefully the captain won't throw us into a cage for us..."

Jim's group unties the ropes holding the longboat, the trio of formerly trapped pirated jump in. Long John grins while saying, "Jim, lad. You know...you should come with us. Why, we would be free without anyone holding us back, you know?"

Jim smiles sadly. As he pets Animal while JJ and Sabrina watch, the boy said, "You know...when I first came onto that boat, I would've taken that offer in a moment. However...I met a cyborg who told me that I should chart my own course. So I would do just that."

Long John smiles a bit as JJ comments to his friend, "You know, you did say something like that, Long John."

"Beautiful, very beautiful," Sabrina said with a smile of her own. Jim is refusing Long John's offer again, going through with his own course.

"And what do you see of that plan of yours?" Long John asks Jim curiously.

"A future," Jim answers with a nod, causing Long John to laugh at that.

"Jim, look at you! You are really something else! Yes, I can tell that you will rattle those stars one of these days!"

Jim, close to tears, happily hugs Long John, much to his surprise but the pirate hugs him right back, like a father would to a son. Polly, Clueless and Mad Monty looks shocked at this while JJ and Sabrina smiles at the sight.

"Err, well..." Long John said as he and Jim lets go, with tears in his eyes that he wipes off. "Got some dust in my eyes..."

Animal bursts into tears, much to JJ with a sigh as he pets the creature while saying, "Animal, it's okay."

"Long John...I think after what happened...we prefer to be your friends again, if you don't mind." Sabrina said to Long John who smiles at both him and JJ. Looks like the cyborg pirate's friendship with these two are restored.

Animal licks Sabrina's cheek as he floats over to Long John who looks downtrodden then the pirate sighs. Then he said sternly to Animal, JJ and Sabrina, "Animal, JJ, Sabrina, you three has been good friends to me. That is why I must ask you to stay here and keep an eye on Jim and his friends." Jim looks surprised and happy. Long John wants the trio of friends to stay with him! "Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, yeah, captain!" Animal laughs as he said goodbye to Long John one last time before going back to Jim.

"You're a good friend, Long John. A pirate maybe but a good friend," Sabrina laughs a bit. "We will miss hanging with you."

Long John hops into the boat with the pirates then calls out to Jim, "Oh, Jim, one more thing!" The pirate took out a few jewels and tosses them to the boy who caught them. Jim looks at the treasure and notices an extra in it: his father's compass! "The compass is rightfully yours but the rest are for your mom to rebuild the inn!"

As the longboat lowers into the sky, Jim laughs as he, JJ and Sabrina waves their goodbye, "Old man! Try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Come on, Jim, when have I ever?"

Long John laughs as Clueless got the longboat going; the four pirates went off, escaping into the unknown; Jim's group smiles as Animal laughs happily to the departing Long John.

* * *

The ship soon arrives in the city. Sarah is there, looking for her son. For a moment, the woman is worried as she didn't see him. But Sarah felt a tap on his shoulder as she turn around to see Jim and his friends smiling to him, with two new friends of theirs right behind them.

Sarah hugs her son as Animal appears in front of the woman, the woman smiles at him as he laughs, "Woman, woman; Woman; Ha ha ha!"

A while later, Jim and friends are standing with her in front of the inn. Sarah used the money that Long John gave the boy to rebuild the place as good as new.

Animal cut the red ribbon with Yolanda calling out, "We are now open for business, everyone!" The crowd cheers eagerly as the inn is now opened.

A while later, there is a party at the new inn at night, with Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem playing; Inside, Fender, C-3PO and Sweetums came out with cakes with R2-D2 beeping. The robots and the monster are now employees at the inn itself, Sweetums had been sentenced to community service after testifying against his former pirate allies (except for the escaped Long John and his group).

The new employees gave out cake to everyone, along with the happy JJ and Sabrina who are now working and living at the inn as well. Fender grins as he came over to Kermit and Miss Piggy, the pig is playing with three little piggies while the frog is holding a little version of himself. Yes, sir, the two have gotten married and now have four children who look like Muppet Babies versions of himself.

The three little piggies showing off their mother's karate moves when Rowlf says, "Aww, they are kicked like ham." By then the dog got kicked, chopped, or arm-thrust throw judo style right smack against the wall.

"Wow." Fozzie comments in amusement. "Those little piggies are strong. No big bad wolf should mess with them"

Suddenly the door is slammed opened as Optimus and Bumblebee came in, the party guests gasps in alarm. Did Jim and his pals get in trouble again?

Surprisingly and to the guests' delight, the Autobots move aside to reveal Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo in military uniforms. The boy has been accepted into the Interstellar Academy thanks to Miss Piggy with his friends as his helpers...and Jim just graduated, cleaning up his act once and for all!

"All right, Jim!" The trios' friends cheer wildly. Yolanda and Camilla kiss their boyfriends.

"Jim, Jim, Jim!" Animal laughs as he morphs into a medal and pins himself on Jim, the boy smiles while shaking the Autobots' medal hands, now on good terms with them.

The music begins to play as Jim dances through the arch made by the guests with Sarah. Next Gonzo and Camilla dance with each other, followed by Rizzo and Yolanda, Bunsen and Beaker, Hoagie and Stitch, Kermit and Miss Piggy, as well as Sam.

Kermit and Miss Piggy's kids were playing; one of the piggies hit the baby frog on the head, making him cry. Animal glares at the daughter then turns into a rattle for Kermit's son. He laughs happily while playing with the thing.

Hoagie noticed Stitch looking green or more like he wasn't feeling well. "Stitch, you okay?"

"Ohhh, meega have a tummy ache." Stitch respond in a quizzy response, but covered his mouth until... "Blaarrugh," Yes, the koala threw up his cookies, in a way of speaking.

"Oh great, you just chucked up...nuggets made of gold?" Hoagie almost complains if he didn't see that the nuggets on the ground that Stitch threw up...WERE MADE OF GOLD!

"Yeah, meega found them in the treasure room, thought they look tasty." Stitch respond in a small response, still feeling a bit sick from losing his meal.

"Well Stitch, looks like you just struck some gold nuggets, but not for eating I'm afraid to say." Hoagie explains with a smile that his partner struck gold while using it as a pun joke.

"Aww, meega would snap at that bad joke if meega weren't just recovering." Stitch moans to groan that if he was better, the alien snap with a remark at Hoagie's jokes, but for now, he'll let it slide.

"You know, with these little gold nuggets, we might return back to our time to help fix up our office building." Hoagie explains to his partner as he took a bag and scoops the gold nuggets up in how they can use this.

"Do weega really fix place up like that?" Stitch asks now fully recovered to wonder if the Freelance Police can fix their office with this.

"Can't say how, but until the next Sam & Max Freelance Police Season 4 game comes out to explain how our office gets fixed up, then from the Season 3 version, it's still in ruins." Hoagie shrug off to explain that not even he knows what to do, but until then, might as well just say, they fixed their place up in their 'own' way of doing things, to avoid complications.

"Boy was that an adventure that weega can't forget." Stitch shook his head in just remembering that adventure. "But don't you think Jim or the others would need that?" The koala mentions that maybe Jim & his friends need the cash more than they do.

"Normally yes, but it looks like everybody's happy with the loot of their spoils from our adventure to last for a good time." Hoagie explain to Stitch from looking around, seeing how the little treasure & friends in the bar have turned out to be, looks like Jim's group have earn some good respect and a legend of their own story to tell.

"Sweet, then let's take these nuggets to break the bad guy nuggets with! Heheehheh," Stitch replied before a wicked smile appears while laughing at the idea on how to beat up bad guys with their gold.

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy." Hoagie shook his head with a smile; Stitch will always be Stitch even when they got a little riches, like they haven't before.

Fender starts to break dance on the spot while C-3PO claps his hand while spinning R2-D2 around. We see JJ and Sabrina dancing.

"Oh man Sabrina this is one heck of a party." JJ said.

"I know." Sabrina said. "I am glad we are safe."

They then see Jim by the window and go to him.

"Jim, you all right," JJ ask Jim curiously. The boy gazes out the window, giving out a smile.

"Never better," Jim said with a smile. The boy is smiling because he should've sworn that the clouds in the sky as if forming to look like a familiar cyborg, smiling right back at him.

* * *

"'The End'," Stitch said as he finishes the story right up. The alien saw Yuna already sleeping in her bed, causing him to chuckle while closing the book. "Wow, long story."

"Come on, let's leave Yuna to sleep." Hoagie said as he and Stitch head out to leave Yuna to get some sleep.

"You ever think if that story we told was real or not?"

"Who knows, Stitch? And more importantly...who cares?"

Stitch laughs a bit as he closes the door behind himself and Hoagie, leaving Yuna to continue sleeping and dreaming.

The End

Author's note  
Wow; that was a good story!

Gonzo: What? No using the final two songs in the credit?

Me: I saw no reason to do so anyway. I hope you folks love this story.

Cast: We do!

Me: Good work, everyone. Now, it's time to announce the next fanmake which also happen in space. Time to hit the Mel Brooks fanmake scene again for...Stardorks! Here's the cast list...

Lone Star: Aladdin (Disney's Aladdin)  
Barf: Iago, Abu and Genie (Disney's Aladdin) all sharing the role  
Princess Vespa: Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin)  
Dot Matrix: Thundra and Eden (Aladdin TV Series; sharing the role)  
King Roland: the Sultan (Disney's Aladdin)  
Yogurt: Merlin (Disney's the Sword in the stone)  
Dark Helmet: Vlad Masters/Plasmius )Danny Phantom)  
Colonel Sanderz: Azula (Avatar: the Last Airbender)  
President Skroob: Prince John (Disney's Robin Hood)  
Commanderrette Zircon: Domino (Pokemon)  
Radar Technician: Larvell Jones (Police Academy series)  
Prince Valium: Prince Achmed (Disney's Aladdin)  
Pizza the Hutt: the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters)  
John Hurt: Professor Harold Oxley (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull)  
Waitress 1: Sophia Tutu (The Raccoons)  
Troop leader: Starscream (Transformers)  
Major Asshole: Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants)  
Laser Gunner: Lloyd, Boyd, and Floyd (The Raccoons; all three sharing the role)  
Dr Schlotkin: The Phantom Blot (Disney)  
Captain of the Guard: Destro (G.I. Joe series)  
Snotty: Shu (Dragon Ball)  
Charlene & Marlene: Kat and Ana (WarioWare series.)  
Radio Operator Rico: Kenny McCormick (South Park)  
Video Operator: Jay Sherman (The Critic)  
Minister: Ansem the Wise/DiZ (Kingdom Hearts series)  
Waitress 2: Roxy (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)  
Woman in Diner: Bulma Briefs (Dragon Ball series)  
TV Newsman: Mina Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon series)  
Megamaid Guard: Eggplant Wizard (Kid Icarus series)  
Vinnie: Vinz Clortho (Ghostbusters)  
Dinks: The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)  
Bearded Lady: Fortuneteller Baba (Dragon Ball series)  
Caddy: Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog series)  
Gretchen the Nurse: Blonde Launch (Dragon Ball series)  
Guard with Captain: Colonel Violet (Dragon Ball series)  
Prison Guards: Bowser Jr. (Mario series) and Box Ghost (Danny Phantom)  
Alien: Michigan J. Frog (Looney Tunes)

Whatcha think? Good, no? That's it from me for now; until next time, folks...

All: Read, review and suggest.

The escape from the pirates is similar to Silver's own escape in _Muppet Treasure Island__, _along with the trio's for that matter.

Will there be a season 4 game series for Sam and Max? Who knows?


End file.
